Fallen into Swtor
by Hawkebat
Summary: Sean having been gone from MMO's for awhile is convinced to play again as a new updated version of Swtor is released. This creates a link between his toon and himself as they both wished to be the other. He now a she doesn't have much time to think about everything that has happened as she is on the shuttle headed to Tython. Sean is now T'aa Onasi, Jedi Sentinel.
1. Chapter 1

It has been awhile since I last posted. This story goes all the way through Tython and through Coruscant. It is mainly from the Jedi Knight's view and things will slowly change. Most of the cut scenes will be covered, but as the story progresses most of the side quests will not be covered. I also plan to change some of the story quests as we go from planet to planet.

This is a fan fiction so I take no credit for any of the established characters Cannon or Legend, but my own OC characters. Enjoy!

Fallen into Swtor

The Wish of One Affected the Other

A Star Wars Alternate Universe

T'aa Onasi sighed. For years she had known she was different. A doctor just told her why. Some how her parents had wanted a girl so bad they had her modified while in the womb. Instead of the body she should have had it grew into a female's body. Her genetic code told her she should have been male. It all clicked together once they revealed that. There was just one thing they didn't account for and that was her mind. She felt she was male. Even thought like one. Her actions or body language had been changing, but her physical self wouldn't allow everything to change. She knew the Force and in fact she was very strong. Stronger than any of her current trainers had known. Her only conflict was that she wanted to be male more than anything. Her body had developed female down to a womb and ovaries. The doctors had ran another test and she could get pregnant and one had pestered her to donate a few eggs. She didn't think it was right, but she was curious as well what a YY male child would be like. Would the child live normally or be deformed? Should she have let them do it? It was too late now. The one doctor hoped the child would be normal except for the genetic difference. Sure he would only be able to have boys, but that happened to many.

Had her masters known they might have destroyed the samples or worse. Her connection to the Force could be present in the children. Some part of her didn't care. She pushed that aside and delved back into the Force. Since she found out she was trying to see if she could turn on the process to make her body develop as a male. She had the genetics as they said. She calmed down and lost all feeling of the normal world. Her focus on her body and deeper she went. Hours passed as she found a thread. She followed it hoping to unlock her male change. She suddenly saw a man typing away at a keyboard and glancing at a screen. She saw herself in this man. He was older, but that didn't matter. His furnishings looked strange, but comfortable. The only problem she saw was that he wasn't much for keeping his body in good shape. She could see that sitting and writing was his main focus. He than clicked a few things and opened another screen. On it she saw strange images. She somehow knew it was a game. Than she saw his characters for the game were all female. Every one of them and he went from one to other. He finally settled on one that shocked her as it looked just like her. The armor she wore was the same as she had been given. The blades on her hips ones she had yet earned the right to use. She heard her talk as she went up to another character to do something. The voice even sounded like hers. The man grinned as he made a choice and the screen flared white. His decision was the right one to make she felt. She then heard him talk and his deep voice was perfect.

She then reached for him. Touched him with the Force and he felt it as he sat straighter. He looked around and she now feel he was nervous and uneasy. She sent soothing waves at him and he relaxed a bit. He stood up and moved to a cabinet and pulled out a few items in less than a minute he was wearing female clothing. He had a chest like a woman and then he tightened something she had never seen and he had a thinner waist. He sounded funny as he tried to talk higher. Could he be a female trapped in a male's body? Did his parents do the same to him as they did to me? His beard broke any illusion he was female, though his body looked it from the neck down. He put fake hair on his head and continued to talk in a high voice that sounded bad. She reached out again wondering what he was thinking. Then she felt it. The same feeling she had, but also remorse as it was way to late to change anything. She got closer to let him know it was okay. She wished they could trade places. Then he can be a female and she could male.

Then something happened. She could let go. She needed to return to her body, but something held her. The man felt also confused and then they both started screaming. She felt like she was being torn apart. The pain eased as something broke free, but this freedom only made it worse. Pain flared again and she called on the Force to lesson it. It helped, but not much. The man was now twisting on the floor as he began to glow. His body convulsed with a coughing fit and black goo started to come out. She saw teeth fall out and blood. She thought he was dying and sent healing waves of the Force at him. His pain lessened, but not by much. She felt drawn closer to him and then she felt what he felt. The fight to breath, his rapid heart beat. The pain and the ecstasy of how he healed. She saw that he lost weight and gained a different shape. He tore at his clothing and as fast as he looked female he was naked. Then T'aa knew his name and knew his memories. She felt closer to him than anyone she had known. She loved him and hated him. After a moment she panicked as she couldn't leave him. She was confused as she felt him racing away from her. Yet she still was there in that little room. A light flashed and she breathed in strange smelling air. Her body hurt in places she didn't know about. Then everything went dark.

When she woke up. She felt right, no he felt right as he was no longer a she. He checked his body and gagged at the smell. Some how he soiled himself and the scent of stomach fluids and blood didn't make it any better. He slowly got to his feet and reached out with the Force cleaning himself off some what. He looked around and felt an uncontrollable urge to clean all this up. In minutes the smell had lessened and the stains were gone. The foul substances were in the many bags along with everything he had secretly had that women wore. He took fresh clothes into the place called a bathroom and for the first time experienced peeing standing up. It felt so good, so right. He got in the shower and cleaned himself of all the dirt and inspected his new body. He laughed and cried at the same time. He got out once he was clean and absently wicked the water off his body sending it back into the tub. So many memories flashed through his mind. Things that he would need. Once he returned to the room he took everything and tossed them in the trash outside. He cleaned up the room better than physically possible. Now that order had been restored he sat on his bed and meditated. Using the Force to continue the healing it needed. He thought about the new future he had. A simple plan of healing, exercise and a better job. He had his memories of people, places, and things. He could do so much more with his life, but he never did. Now he would do what the other never wanted to.

He wondered how the former owner of this body had fared? Did he join with the Force or did he take over his former body? His thoughts turned as he didn't have the answer. He felt that if he was in his body then she was in his old one. He smiled as he now thought of him as her. Had she used the Force to get her wish? Did she really want to be female? He knew he was male in everything now. The fact that he still could use the Force was interesting as the knowledge that this world felt that the Force was a fiction. He cleared his mind of these thoughts. He could think later, but this body needed to be healed or he might have a problem later. One thing he knew was that no one could know that the Force was real. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuttle on approach to Tython

I screamed and shut up as I heard a girl scream instead. The pain was gone and in its place was a feeling of peace. The next thing I noticed was that I was glowing. That didn't shock me as much as finding out I was female. In classic transformation reaction I felt my breasts first and then my hands shot between my legs. I giggled and then laughed hearing my new laugh. Sure I was a female, but this was a dream come true. I felt so right, so complete. I had a ton of new memories. Nothing personal, but everything I would need. One memory gained my curiosity as I realized this body should have been male, yet it was female down to being fertile. Interesting, I thought. I then got up and went into the refresher to the little mirror. I gasped at how familiar I looked to one of my game characters. Well most of them actually. It was then that I realized that I was in the Star Wars universe, and that I could use the Force. I made a little item float in the air just to convince myself I could do it. I spent nearly an hour playing with anything that would float free, including myself. I never felt a high like this. Then reality set in as I had to pee.

"Well no more standing for me." I said out loud. This made me giggle as I heard my voice for the first time, and then I had to rush through the refresher door as a little bit leaked out. I blushed that I had a bit less control. Though I knew I didn't really have to worry about it too much. As I sat down the urge came as I released the stream of pee. It was weird that it didn't come out of a penis. Not that I had one which made me smile again. Two of my biggest wishes had come true I was female and I could use the force, not only that, I was heading to Tython for further training. Then it hit me. Could I be playing the game for real? Could I have died and this was my version of heaven? I shook my head as I had felt that there was someone else there at the time. I wasn't dead, but what was my future going to be like?

I then thought about the things I had and I scrambled to the chest. It contained everything I owned which wasn't much. A few jedi outfits like I wore and a suit of armor. When I pulled it out I giggled as I recognized the set. It was the Guardian Armor Set. It wasn't the set I used in game, but very similar to the Valiant Set. The two Serenity Blades made me smile. I felt I couldn't use them yet as I wasn't a full jedi, but I had to try them on. I put on the set and then I held the blades in my hands feeling a thrill as I ignited them. I then laughed as the blades didn't make the snap hiss that I was so used to, but they did hum a bit. One blade was bronze gold and the other blue silver. Could it be, I wondered? I hooked them on my belt with a practiced motion after I deactivated them.

I looked farther in the chest and opened a beat up box. Inside I gasped as I knew just by the first sight that this was Bastila Shan's personal armor. It then came to mind that my last name was Onasi. How did the Onasi family get a hold of her armor? Wouldn't it have wound up with Satele? Carth didn't have a thing for Bastila or could they have? Maybe their children got together? It was possible if Dustin and Bastila's daughter or maybe the son of Dustin. I couldn't get the ages together and without further knowledge I don't think I would figure it out. I packed everything but what I was wearing back inside. I felt too comfortable in the armor. A part of me knew why I didn't think I could wear it yet as it was for a female. I was a female so it must have been the original T'aa that thought this. I for one felt I needed any edge I could get.

"All passengers departing for Tython report to shuttle bay twelve." Suddenly came over the intercom. It repeated in several languages which I some understood. I giggled as I put what I was previously wearing in the chest and closed it up. I lifted the chest with the force without thinking and then set it back down. I couldn't show off the Force like that. I grabbed the handle and I was glad it at least had wheels. I knew the way to the bay kind of, but I soon saw another padawan in the simple armor a padawan typically wore. I followed him as he didn't waver at all in his brisk steps. I then realized I was much smaller as a group of troopers passed me. They towered over my 160cm tall petite frame. Still each one nodded at me and I felt honored that they acknowledged me. Could it be the armor? This put an extra pep in my step and I felt even better. Once we arrived in the shuttle bay I was next to the other padawan.

"Master are you escorting us to the surface?" He asked nervously. I giggled then cut it off.

"Padawan." I replied calmly.

"Excuse me, master?" He questioned. I could feel his confusion and then his embarrassment as he realized his mistake. " I'm sorry."

"Never apologized it is a sign of weakness. Better to say I stand corrected or something else." I stated. "We may be humble, but we also must show confidence and strength."

"That denies your mistakes." He countered.

"Maybe, but not every being would see it that way. My mistake works better for you?" I asked.

"Yes that would do." He replied. "I feel your excitement. Are you not nervous a bit." I smiled he was learning fast. I could feel he was nervous, but calm as well. He gave off a strong presence in the Force and I wondered if it was equal to mine. From the other padawans he was the strongest not being able to feel my own. They looked at me and I could tell they were wondering the same thing he wondered about me. Maybe I should have not worn it now?

"I'm Padawan T'aa Onasi." I said loud enough that they could hear as well.

"Padawan Cort Hintal. I am to be a consular."

"Guardian or Sentinel, I am not sure which." I replied.

"You wear two blades and your size would benefit fast attacks. Also Guardians tend to be larger and rely on strength." Cort remarked. "Though you are strong in the Force even I can feel that."

"Thank you, but strength without wisdom is power without purpose." I stated not really understanding what I just said. He just nodded. The shuttle door dropped down and the crew chief waved us on. The six of us stowed our chests and then strapped in without being told. The shuttle lifted as soon as the last of us fastened their restraints. I didn't like flying, but in my new body I felt calm and giddy when the gravity dropped to zero for half a minute. The ride was smooth and I could see a little bit of the forward view screen. Once we entered the atmosphere the craft shook a bit. I was sure it would have been much worse if the dampeners were not active. One padawan looked pale and I hoped she didn't lose her last meal. My stomach growled as I was a bit hungry. I giggled as the shuttle dropped suddenly. The girl's eyes went big and I saw her swallow what ever came up. I reached out to her with the calm I felt and she relaxed. A moment later she smiled at me as color came back to her face and she closed her eyes. I smiled knowing she was free of her fear.

The shuttle smoothed out not long after that and I returned to view what I could. This would be the first world I had set foot on other than Earth. The original T'aa had been to several and I compared them to Earth finding each unique. The shuttle finally landed and the other padawans were quick to get out. Both Cort and I waited until they did. I was breathing in the air of another planet and it was nice.

"Well I am sure we will meet again." Cort stated.

"That indeed." I replied. "Have fun finding holocrons and don't be shocked by Qyzen Fess." He looked strangely at me, but I just grinned as I left the shuttle with my chest in tow. He didn't even notice I had used the Force to bring it to me as he struggled with his own. I looked up the ramp taking in another deep breath before marching up the ramp to Derrin Keller who was talking to the other padawans. They left just like the cut scene from the game. This unnerved me a bit, but I knew now what I could expect.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Tython Padawan." Derrin stated.

"Thank you. I am humbled to be here." I replied.

"Your former masters say you are becoming an expert duelist." Derrin continued nearly like the cut scene. I giggled inside at the irony.

"The masters were excellent teachers, and I was determined to learn." I replied. Nothing like the responses given. I wasn't going to remember every reply needed. Derrin went into his little speech about being assigned a master and facing the trials.

"...But when you leave Tython you will be a Jedi knight and know yourself." he said as he finished. His speech went on for fifteen minutes way longer than the few sentences from the cut scene. Mostly about basic rules and where I was to sleep.

"Then show me the way." I replied.

"The speeders outside will..." His holocom beeped. "Hold on." He pulled it out and I saw Unaw I couldn't remember his last name, nor could I understand him. "Flesh raiders? They don't use blasters."

"Sounds like they do now. Better alert everyone." I suggested. He paused to say something and then turned to get the message out.

"We will need you down there as well." Derrin stated.

"On it." I stated and ran out the door. I didn't even give him time to finish his orders, but I knew them fight the flesh raiders push them back and find Unaw in the end. A droid drove the speeder down to the gnarls. I spotted Master Relnex before he saw me.

"Padawan come here..."

"Knight Keller sent me to help in anyway to push back the Flesh Raiders." I interrupted. He paused like he was about to chastise me, but he gave me his orders and then told me about the students I needed to find. This was the easy part of my new life knowing what they would say as I had played the game enough to remember. The hard part would be the actual fighting. I had been in the military, but I hadn't been in any combat. I didn't know how I would react, but when I made the motion to add my buff not realizing I did it until I felt a bit stronger. I smiled as I moved out of protection and out on to the field. The first line was barely holding the raiders from advancing by deflecting their fire back at them. I sprinted out and jumped thirty feet to the first raider I saw cut him down and the two next him before I moved on to the next group. There were a few others that advanced as well, but I was all over and beyond to the next line.

It was as if all her training took over along with the Force fueling me. I didn't think I just acted. I got deep enough that I found the cages of captured padawans. Some were dead in their cages, but others were able to run as I freed them. In the game the area is small. In real life as I now knew it, it was huge. I saw another padawan struggling with a group of raiders and I sprang to help him. I smiled once they were all down as it was Cort.

"Thank you I was beginning to think I would never defeat them." He stated not even breathing hard. I was a bit, but then again I had fought my way through several dozen.

"Not a problem, sweetie." I replied. He raised his eyebrow and I giggled. I really liked how I giggled. "So out finding Master Yuon's holocrons?" His mouth opened to replied and it stayed there for a second. He closed it and then smiled.

"Yes I am. How do you know this?" He asked.

"The trees talk to me." I teased. I continued before he could question my answer. "Say I need to find some padawans and one named Unaw. I'll help you finish and you help me. We both watch each others backs."

"I think that is wise." He agreed. We fought to each point and like the game one was missing. It took two hours to find the missing padawans. I found one thing different as I needed to stop an attack on the lost padawans. Cort ran after me as I leaped into battle. The two padawans looked they were about to panic seeing the three raiders rushing them. I cut down one and then fought the second as he turned to face the bigger threat me. The third exchanged blows with the two padawans before Cort took it from behind bringing him down about the same time I slew mine. The girl cheered and the other just dropped checking on his wounded friend.

"That felt good to get some pay back." The girl stated.

"Does death excite you?" Cort chastised.

"Master Relnex I found the padawans request evac at these coordinates." I said into the beacon. "Area is hostile." I missed what the girl said, but Cort tore right into her about failing the code and touching the dark side. It scared the girl to apologize. I half expected Cort to use the line, but he didn't. I glared at her and she paled. I knew she thought I was a knight and I wasn't going to correct her assumption. We saw the transport and headed out. More knights along with other padawans were pushing back the flesh raiders. As we got closer to the cave the resistance increased. I drew more on the Force and it seemed I had all the skills my max level characters had. I could knock out opponents by slamming my blades in the ground or stun them with a wave of Force or push one flying back. Cort did the same as he tossed rock and boulders and sent many flying. I also felt boosted now and again. I figured one thing would be different here and I did everything I could not to get hit. Once we entered the caves resistance was down to a few raiders. Getting to Unaw I could see Callef had captured Unaw and was doing something to him.

"Callef stop. The attack is over." I ordered. Cort stopped holding back because of what I said most likely.

"You are... Dangerous. I don't know you." Callef replied.

"Bengal Morr has been captured. He sent me to tell you to stand down and surrender as well." I was lying, but unless I missed my guess he wouldn't figure it out. He studied me, but I didn't waver.

"I don't believe you." He said as two large flesh raiders came out from the tunnel. I reached out and slammed him with the Force. He went flying and crumpled to the ground as he hit the wall. The two big guys died as I threw both blades at them. Unaw scrambled back as one of the heads rolled to his feet. We rushed up to Callef. Cort bent over him as I disarmed him. He looked at me not knowing what to think in his stunned stupor.

"How? How are you so strong?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He passed out before I could reply.

"How are you so strong was not the question. How did you know who his master was?" Cort asked. I smiled at him and shrugged. I have a dream like I have done this dozens of times. I just knew who he was and who trained him. I know a lot more. Like how I knew your master, Yuon and Qyzen Fess. How I knew you were hunting holocrons and how I know you will be searching for the first blade." Cort looked stunned, but more pressing matters needed to be taken care of. He tended to Unaw and Callef. He made sure Callef was bound tight as well. I looked to the cave and felt the rocks above. I found a boulder that I thought would bring the whole thing down. I yanked with the Force and the boulder came free crashing to the floor as Master Orgus Din ran up to us. The cave didn't collapse but it was a start.

"You alright?" Master Orgus Din looked at the two one the ground as Cort stood. "What happened here?" Unaw Aharo said something I hoped similar to what he says in the game. Strange that Bith was not one of the languages I knew.

"Thank the Force that you're safe." He looks over Callef. "This man's no Jedi."

"His name is Callef, I have seen him in a dream many times. I tried to trick him into surrendering saying his master was captured, but he made to attack. He claimed to be the Flesh Raider's leader.

"Hmm, a vision lead you? Still this is proof that the council needs to believe they are more than mindless beasts." Master Din replied as he inspected Callef's belongings. "This lightsaber... there's something familiar about it. You held off these attackers with only a..." He paused as he saw the twin blades on my hips. "Actual blades? Impressive still. You wear better armor than some knights, strange." He looked me over. I smiled as his gaze rested on my face.

"Not strange. I know I shouldn't have accepted anything from my family, but being an Onasi I couldn't say no. Plus I didn't know I had them until I opened my chest on the ship." Both of my statements were true. The original didn't know they were in there as she formally said goodbye to her family. The staff had packed her chest and her parents must have added the items. Half the robes I didn't recognize either. The master's eyes flared as he heard the name.

"Ah, you must be T'aa Onasi. Your skills and actions have carried you to here. The battle is over and I see you have the right idea in collapsing the cave." He took a few steps and reached out with the Force. Once his hand was in the air he yanked down and with it the opening to further into the tunnel. Unaw said something. "A medical transport is on its way. You two look good to travel. Head to the Jedi Temple."

"The Gnarls is still not clear. We could help clear out any remaining raiders." Cort suggested.

"You two are needed at the temple. There are now enough knights clearing them out." Master Din countered. He gave us both the directions to the temple. As soon as we left the tunnel Master Din was gone. Unaw and two other jedi dragged Callef on board the shuttle. It took us both a bit more than an hour to reach the defensive line where the taxi was, and another hour to fly to the temple. Normally we would have had to walk the sixty kilometers to the temple, but they were not going to risk any more lost padawans. Plus even without attacks it was a two day trip on average. If we had to, we could have ran the entire way in about four hours. We didn't have time to as it was nearly dark as we arrived at the taxi. Though with Tython being in the deep core, there were so many stars to give off light. Not quite enough light to give off colors, but plenty enough to see by.


	4. Chapter 4

Tython Jedi Temple

As we walked up to the temple entrance I expected to receive a call from Satele Shan. It didn't come as we entered or as I looked at the real foyer to the temple.

"Jedi, you both look new to the temple, and you both need to clean up and eat from the looks of things." The knight stated looking over us. "If I can get your names I will update your pads for the location of your quarters."

"I am Padawan Cort Hintal." he replied.

"Ah yes Master Yuon's Padawan." the knight pressed a few buttons and Cort's pad beeped. He than looked at me.

"Padawan T'aa Onasi." I stated. "I think I need two refreshers." I smiled hoping he would at least chuckle, but his face showed a bit of excitement.

"Ah the padawan who nearly took out two hundred Flesh Raiders by herself. Impressive." He remarked. My pad beeped as I was a bit stunned. Did I really kill that many?

"It was indeed, but sad as they are not mindless. They think just like us." I replied. His excitement was replace by understanding. I strangely felt like I had passed a little test. I didn't like that at all. Then again that was why most of the knights were here. Cort headed off into a different direction on the other side of the temple. I headed in the direction of Master Din's quarters and I was surprised that I found it without looking at my pad. I did look to see if this was where I was supposed to be and it wasn't. I wasn't far off as I walked a few steps and entered a room with six bunks. Eleven were filled with sleeping girls. From the state of some of them they had fought most of the day just barely making it to their bunk. I smiled as I spotting my chest in front of one of the bunks. I pulled out my hygiene kit and a robe before heading to the refresher down the hall.

I groaned as soon as I looked in the mirror the once clean armor was covered in dirt, grim, and blood. My face was as well and my hair was covered as well. Now seeing it my head started to itch. I debated taking the armor off and cleaning it or wearing it in the shower. I didn't feel like taking the time with so much grim. The shower took most of the gunk off with high pressure and heat. My under armor kept me dry during the cleaning. Piece by piece it came off until I just wore the bodysuit. I sprayed it down as well and pushed the water off the suit with the Force. I felt pain as I peeled the suit off. Every pressure point burned and many other spots hurt. I was bruised in quiet a few places. Naked I sat and concentrated on the Force and clearing each painful spot. I didn't think I healed them, but I had at least blocked the pain for awhile. Once I felt better I passed a mirror showing me my body for the first time. I was petite, but each muscle was defined beneath the skin. No where close to a body builder, but perfectly toned out. The only thing I could find fault in was that I lacked color compared to my face and arms, not that they were very tan. My breasts were pert and fit my body. Not having anything I could measure them with didn't help, but would pass the pencil test. From a guess I would say 30C or 28D. I saw the sizes she was and they had no reference to what I knew from Earth. I was definitely slightly bigger in comparison to the Swtor standard body size. I stepped into the shower and hit the sonic button.

The vibrations started at my feet and traveled up my legs. Water knocked the fine dust that separated from my body. My hair stood out as I freed it from the holders. I was vibrating all over my body and not being familiar with the feeling I was quickly aroused. In fact I couldn't move as the sonic rhythm hit a cord within me. I knew a female's orgasm was different, but the sonic shower brought it to a higher level. I screamed out as I suddenly had a mind blowing orgasm. Water flew everywhere as I lost control of the Force. It felt like forever had gone by as I struggled to turn it off. Once I did I whimpered on the floor crying and giggling for a good ten minutes.

"You know they should put a warning holo up." I flared into a blush that would have lit the room. I looked over to the direction of the voice and saw no one.

"Whose there?" I squeaked. I heard a chuckle.

"Someone who was concerned. I came in here and I thought a Force Storm had taken over to find a young padawan lost in the grasp of the evil sonic shower." An older voice replied. "There is no shame in what happened, but you should refrain from using it again. It works great if you are dressed, but over stimulates the body if you lack clothing. Seeing that you are okay I will retire back to my meditation, young padawan." I got up and weakly made my way to the archway, but she was already gone. Not only had she killed my buzz she knew exactly what happened. My legs were shaking and it took a bit of meditating to recover. I finished up combed and redid the braids before I felt normal again. Once I had my robe on and my gear in my arms I quickly made it back to my quarters. I laid the armor out on the bed and picked out a robe that reminded me of the Humble Hero's set. My stomach complained and I hurried off quietly to the cafeteria once I had my blades on my side.

It felt that everyone's eyes were on me as I entered. Which was true for a few seconds. I didn't feel anything from them and relaxed as my stomach took over. I had no problem filling my tray with food I knew the names of, but not the taste. Once I started eating I liked most of it. Nerf patties tasted just like beef which was a let down, but it was still good. I wondered if Cort would show up or had he already eaten? I slowly ate my food waiting to see if he would show, but he didn't. I was full and slightly tired. I felt ten times better than when I entered the temple. Once I got back to the quarters I was wide awake. I shook my head and kneeled down to meditate in the dim light. Moments later I was jerked out of my meditation as the lights came on. I looked at the time and giggled as five hours had passed. The other padawans still looked tired as they got ready for the day. Many groaned as they smelled themselves or from aches and pains.

"Oh you are new." One of the girls stated. I opened my eyes again before looking at her. "My name is Aliyah."

"T'aa nice to meet you." I replied.

"Did you come in last night?" Another asked.

"From the looks of it she missed the fighting." yet another stated. "Nice armor."

"When did you get here?" Aliyah asked.

"Right at the start." I replied as I stood.

"Wait a moment." You were the one who helped me and Mennaus." Avitla remarked. "I can't thank you enough for making me see reason."

"Wait you are Onasi?" Aliyah wondered.

"I am." I replied. The whole room gasped.

"They got you taking down over two hundred raiders. You saved over a dozen other padawans from those beasts. You are a hero." Aliyah stated. "Some of the knights have said that they never seen anyone fight like you do. Is one of your blades really red?"

"I did what I had to do. What I was trained for. Nothing more or less. These beings had just as much right to live as we do and they are not beasts." I chastised them. "I did my duty. If time wasn't critical I would have left many alive. I am not a hero." My calm carried through the room and many looked down at the floor. They knew they shouldn't be praising me for something they could have done. I also knew it was a bit harsh. "All of you could be called heroes. You fought for yourselves and others. You survived, you learned your limits. Please think on this and wash you all smell like bantha poodoo." I smiled at the end and most giggled. In a loud rush they all gathered what they needed and headed for the refreshers. Avitla was the last to leave as I debated putting on my armor. The decision was taken from me as my comm beeped.

"Hello, this is Satele Shan. Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Before you present yourself to the council I want to speak with you privately." She ordered. "I assume you are ready for the day?"

"Yes master. I am on the way." I replied.

"Good the location of my chambers should be on you pad." Satele added before the signal was closed. I picked up my pad and headed out. So far everything had gone somewhat like the game. I felt this would be no different today. The door opened as I reached it and I spotted her meditating so I joined her. It wasn't hard to find my focus and that I think was what she was waiting for. Vaguely I felt her smile.

"Welcome Padawan. The temple is buzzing with accounts of you heroism in the Gnarls. Master Orgus told me that you battled Flesh Raiders and a Force user with a lightsaber. Must have been a disturbing confrontation. Are you alright?" She inquired.

"Fight was one sided. He didn't even get to attack me. It wasn't as dramatic as it could have been." I replied. "I did not like having to kill so many, but I have made my peace with my actions."

"I admire your composure. I feel that you are calm. Something that many find hard to do after battle. Remember taking a life affects the Living Force as well as the one who does the killing. Entering battle calmly is needed to avoid fear and anger. These emotions can lead one to the dark side." Satele explained. Nearly the same as the game script. I wondered if I could influence her response if I said something vastly different?

"The only thing I felt was a sense of urgency. I also felt just a hint of nervousness, but after the first leap I felt nothing. At times I felt their pain, anger, fear, or surprise. As far as myself I held my emotions in check. I was calm, clearly thinking, acting, and fighting. The Force guided me to restore peace." I explained. I really was at peace and my old self would have smiled as she thought about what she was going to say.

"Recite the code." She ordered. I did without stopping. I so much wanted to recite the older code or and the extra line. "Very good remember the code is a source of strength. Go eat and we will meet again in the Council chambers." I bowed and left knowing I was dismissed. I didn't see Cort as I ate and I wondered if I would see him again? I felt we had hit it off yesterday and I knew he knew how to fight even if he wasn't as skilled as I was martially. He was strong in the Force and that made up for his lack in close combat. I debated on getting my armor, but I didn't think I had time. I finished and headed to the Council chamber and waited for a long time. I shook my head knowing now that I had plenty of time to get in the armor.

"Hurry up and wait." I whispered to myself. Not long after that a small group of knights left and I was waved in. The chamber was nothing like the game. It mirrored the Council chambers on Coruscant from the movies without the view. Only a few chairs were filled with masters as the others were filled with holo images of the masters away from the temple. I stopped at the edge and listened.

"I searched the temple archives. Callef never received jedi training." Master Bela Kiwiiks stated. "Nor do I

think he was trained by the Sith."

"Still shouldn't we get ready for them regardless?" Kira asked.

"Calm yourself Padawan. We can't be certain of anything." Master Din countered.

"But we have all sensed a growing darkness. Perhaps its finally revealed itself?" Kiwiiks added.

"He was leading his troops against the Jedi against us. It was a dark purpose, but possibly not the main concern. He felt we were weak, that we had to be purged." I stated. I for one wasn't going to stick with the script, but I didn't think it mattered once Kira replied.

"Well that sure brightened up the room."

Everyone this is Padawan T'aa Onasi who saved our people in the training grounds." Master Din introduced me, and then the others. "This is Master Kiwiiks and her Padawan Kira. The other Masters are transmitting from other worlds." I nodded at each.

"It is unfortunate our numbers are scattered." Kiwiiks added. I resisted the urge to mouth along to her words.

"Indeed. The temple's safety is threatened. The Flesh Raiders were disorganized before yesterday." Master Satele stated as she entered the room. Now it was my turn to speak. Time to stir up the pot.

"They are now armed and have organized into fighting unit similar to an army. Callef didn't operate alone and his Master is on the planet. I am sure he has others helping the Flesh Raiders train and equip. We have pushed them back, but as long as they are organized we will find no peace." I explained. "I am sure little exploration has occurred farther from the temple and other areas of interest, but finding the source is needed." Master Satele opened her mouth and then closed it. Master Din paused as well.

"Ill handle it with my new Padawan." He suggested.

"Orgus you haven't taken a Padawan since Coruscant." Kiwiiks countered.

"The Force is strong in her. Stronger than I've seen in decades." he replied. I shook my head inside. I caused Master Satele not to speak, but the other two continued on.

"I can think of no finer Master to complete her training." Master Satele agreed.

"I calmly agree as well. I have envisioned this outcome." This raised all their eyebrows. "I will work hard to learn everything I can." Master Din paused again as I had taken the words out of his mouth.

"You'll find some supplies in my chambers. Go equip yourself. I'll meet you there." He ordered. I turned and walked out. I had changed a little bit of the meeting, but they didn't even question me revealing I had visions. I baited them and nothing. This concerned me as I didn't want to face the game's destiny. Sure defeating Vitiate was a good enough goal, but having no real effect on this made it discouraging. I got to my quarters and suited up. I wasn't sure what we would do next, so it was better I was fully ready. Once I was finished I locked up my chest and headed over to his chambers. I opened the chest knowing he would walk in, but I sighed as he didn't come. Was I too early or did I have to do something else? No matter. His quarters were as spartan as the others I had seen. What decorations I saw held a function at some point. I started inspecting pieces of my armor as I waited. I was working on my headset as he came in.

"Blast those council meetings. I'd die of old age before my colleagues ran out of things to say." Orgus complained as he walked in.

"I prefer to get things done myself, but with that, someone has to discuss the plan of action. Without such planning certain actions could be unnecessary or dangerous. Still over talking a situation could make things worse. Point me in a direction and I am good to go, Master Orgus." He paused and then smiled.

"Very interesting you seem to take the words out of my head. Regardless this situation has come at you fast. You're braving dangers many Jedi never face. I wouldn't blame you for having questions. This may be the only time to ask them." Orgus replied just like the cut scene. I sighed.

"Master Orgus I feel that I am in a holo drama and as much as I try to break the script you all seem to get back on track not even questioning what I have said so let's just break it further. Bengel Morr your old Padawan survived the sacking of Coruscant." He looked stunned and I could tell it rock him as he backed up to a chair to sit. I didn't let up. "I know that if I asked you why you decided to train me you would have replied with trusting your instincts. I know a lot more. Maybe I should hold this to myself and profit off of it, but even with Callef in custody he should have told you this by now, yet you didn't know."

"Bengel Morr has been dead for nearly a decade. How can you know he is alive?" Was all he could ask before going back into thought. I broke the script finally. Now to see where it will go.

"I could say I have visions, but that is not true. What the truth is would make even the most open Jedi deny it. Let's just say I know certain things. Persons, places, events I have memory of. Not the exact way it will happen, but a condensed version. I knew as soon as I got here I would have to fight the Flesh Raiders, that I would be freeing Padawans who got caught and tossed in cages, that I would find a group with one wounded as two argued over whether to fight or retreat, and that I would face Callef and kill him in a duel. That outcome I changed, for he is still alive. I know our Flesh Raider leader is Bengel Morr. There is more, but somethings are side quests." I explained. "Still I feel you have things to teach me and I hope that is true. I also don't want you to die on me, so giving you his name doesn't change much. Though if you change your mind about training me then I will understand."

"You have made me think about things I haven't thought about in years. I still want to train you. The Force wasn't wrong to guide me. Now I know that you are more than just a strong Force user. However foreknowledge of an event is dangerous if you go on the belief that that is how it will go." Master Orgus replied. "Be wary of that it could turn deadly."

"I am aware. How an outcome comes about is not known just certain responses that lead one way or another on the same path." I stated. "I am in the dark for a lot of things, but I am looking at this with open eyes."

"That is good. Now time to get to work. There is a Twilek village not far from here. They have been fighting the Flesh Raiders for months." Orgus stopped as I was mouthing each word he said. I giggled as he shook his head. "If you know what I am going to tell you then out with it." He was confused, but also annoyed.

"They have been denied aid by the temple here by the request of the Senate because they have settled here illegally. Now you want me to go to them and help them. We need them to gather all they know about the Flesh Raiders." I replied. "I am not going to say your exact words, but I see that you understand."

"The Force is with you more than I thought." Master Orgus stated. "We will talk about this later. Go to the matriarch." I turned and left his quarters. My datapad beeped and a list of supplies generated on the screen. Once I had everything gathered I headed out to the taxi.

"I am sorry, but every speeder is in use there is a list, but you won't gain priority until tomorrow." The tech stated.

"But I am on a mission from Master Yuon." Cort complained politely.

"There is nothing I can do." The tech replied.

"Then even if we are on orders directly from Master Satele Shan we can not get transport?" I asked.

"Well that would be different. Let me see." He replied. I handed over my pad.

"Master Orgus Din ordered me to go to the Twilek village." I added.

"Everything is in order. Next transport is in ten minutes." The tech blandly stated. "Though space will be limited." I didn't even reply to him and he didn't expect it.

"Cort nice to see you are still around." I stated.

"Well it looks like I will have to stay a bit longer here." He replied. "That or I start walking."

"Hmm, I don't think that would be a wise thing to do. I was thinking that myself when I heard the delay." I added. "I am sure you can join me."

"But didn't he say space is limited?" Cort asked.

"Yes, but I am sure no one else has business in the Twilek village." I suggested. We waited until the next speeder truck came in. Jedi and cargo came off of the truck and the tech looked at me. I brought my cart to the truck and it raised to the edge. Once the cart was empty I waved Cort with his cart as it raised the tech came over.

"I have to protest. He doesn't have priority like you do." he stated.

"And he is going to the same place as I am." I waved my hand and all his things slid on the truck. "I have acquired his gear for my mission and he agreed to assist me on my mission, so the sooner you let us go the sooner this truck returns. That or I can request that you join us as we walk to the village. Though with all the Flesh Raiders around and that we are only Padawans I am sure you will be safe." His eyes grew large and then he frowned.

"You can't do that." He argued.

"You don't know that do you?" I questioned. He shrugged as two Twileks jumped on hearing it was going to the village. Soon the transport jerked forward and Cort had to scramble on.

"That was not correct what you did." He protested.

"I am on a mission to discover everything about the Flesh Raiders to include the whereabouts of their leader. I don't have time to waste waiting for a transport. Neither do you. Your Master is getting sick. You need to find that holocron to help heal her, so you don't have much time either." I explained. Cort opened his mouth and then shut it. He didn't need to ask me how. The village was farther away, but the transport was much faster than the small taxis.


	5. Chapter 5

Kalikori Village

Once we arrived we set up our tents and stored our gear and supplies. I had twice as much stuff to set up and Cort was off in the village somewhere before I finished. Getting to see the Matriarch wasn't as easy as I thought. Many of the villagers would either ignore me, ask me a dozen questions, or request I do some thing for them. I answered the best I could or said I would look into it. They had received attacks on many occasions, but the day before nearly nothing. Also the village was nothing like the one in game with a few buildings. This was a full community of nearly a thousand beings.

I finally made it to the Matriarch's building. Once I walked in an elderly Twilek woman greeting me.

"And the fifth jedi today thinking to waste the Matriarch's time. If you don't have a purpose here than you better be off." She scornfully stated.

"Yes I am here to see the Matriarch. I am under orders to do so from my Master Orgus Din. He is on the Jedi Council. We hope that we can gather any data you have on the Flesh Raiders and I hope we can work together to reduce their threat to your village and the enclave." I explained. She listened and about half way she looked up paying full attention to me.

"So the Jedi finally decided to help us have they? This is not just you offering help?" she asked.

"No I have been ordered to be here and I will help as much as I can. Master Orgus Din will come here as well." I replied. "If it is too much to see me today I can come back tomorrow."

"No stay I will go find out if she will see you." The Twilek left the desk and returned minutes later, waving me inside without saying a word.

"Greetings Matriarch. I am Padawan T'aa Onasi, Master Orgus Din sent me to help you with the Flesh Raiders." I stated. She looked me up and down.

"So the Jedi finally deign to recognize my people's suffering? How noble. Nothing to do with the attack on your training grounds. I'm sure." Sumari countered.

"Yes I do have to admit that is a big part of it, but I am new to Tython and I agree that they should have aided you in the past. However your people were told not to come here. Politics have hindered aid. I do not agree, but then again anyone stubborn enough to ignore the Senate is strong enough to face such dangers. You are a strong people, and I understand that there is security in defending yourselves. However the threat is only going to escalate as there is a guiding hand behind their attacks. That is what we need to stop. That is why I am here." I explained. She looked shocked at my honesty.

"We heard the sounds of your battle. Watched the attack from a safe distance. Now you know what we endure. My scouts have tracked the Flesh Raiders for months. Watched them grow in strength. I will share what we have discovered, but only if you agree to protect my people." Sumari demanded. "We..." She held her hand to her head. "We suffer..." She looked ready to pass out. If Cort was here he could have helped her right then, but he wasn't.

"Mother, you need rest. Let me carry this burden for you." Ranna offered.

"Matriarch Sumari you are not just sick you are dying. I feel it through the Force. You may have healers, but to show that we are here to help you should allow a jedi healer to examine you." I suggested. They both were shocked. Ranna recovered first.

"We have our own healers." she countered. She didn't hear fully what I said.

"I disagree and I assume you can hear fine, since you didn't listen. I insist that you take further steps for your own life. I know of a Jedi who could do so as he is in the village right now. Padawan Cort would be happy to assist." I stated.

"I will think about it. My daughter Ranna Tao'Ven and Scout Chief Moorint here will speak for me." Sumari turned and left the room with Ranna.

"Personally I don't care why you have come, as long as you destroy the Flesh Raiders. Do you really think she is dying?" Moorint wondered.

"Yes she will without a Jedi healer, though there is no guarantee that the Force can help." I replied smiling inside that he had veered from what I expected him to say.

"I see. Ever since they got their new weapons and gear, they hunt us like animals. The enemy has a camp nearby. My scouts report they store their weapons and other tech there in a cave." Moorint explained.

"All in one place is good. I could go in and destroy the weapons or blowing them up would work as well as destroying them. Then again if you have the people to spare you could remove the weapons and arm your people with them. Then you could hunt the Flesh Raiders like they do you. I am sure that will make them wary as you show that you are just as strong or stronger." I replied.

"I like the fact of more weapons." Ranna added as she returned. "This could increase our defenses."

"That is all good, but only if you get inside that cave. You will need one of the leader's access keys." Moorint stated.

"Find the technology and do what you think is best. Good luck, Master Jedi." Ranna finished.

"I will do that. While I am doing this I want you to let Consular Cort to visit the Matriarch. If he can not heal her he might know who can. Also I will need the maps and any resent holo recordings of the area. I will also need locations of any concentrations of their troops. I can pass this along so the other Jedi can hit them." I requested. I called Cort and he promised he would be there as soon as possible. Moorint showed me more than I needed to know. After an hour I was out the door. I smiled as I saw Cort approach.

"Hi there."

"Hello you sounded concerned." he replied.

"Yes the Matriarch is sicker than even she will admit. Do what you can for her and ask the temple to send a Jedi healer if you can't help her. All we can do is try." I suggested.

"I will see what the Force can do for her." He replied. "Are you headed into Flesh Raider territory?"

"Yes I am. Do you need me to wait?" I asked.

"I would as I am wary to go into such a dangerous area." He replied. "It will not take long to discover if I can help her or not."

"Okay I will wait." I watched him go inside and I went over to a Twilek woman who waved me over. I talked with her while Cort was inside. She gave me the quest for destroying the potions that the Flesh Raiders made. I nearly giggled during the conversation. Cort come out and by the look on his face it didn't go well. "And?"

"Come better to talk with less ears." Cort suggested. We walked back to our tents. "She is dying. I healed her the best I could, but I don't think she will go on much longer. I still requested urgently for a Master to look at her, but with so many wounded it may take time before they could get to her."

"At least we looked into it. She is strong and her daughter is not up to leading her people. Come we need to cover a lot of ground." I stated. Cort nodded and it didn't take long to fill our packs. We ate an early lunch and headed out. Cort had no sense of humor for my jokes. I didn't mind as it was funny just watching him try to figure them out. When he tried to tell a joke they fell flat. I still laughed, but not the way he intended. My original's memories were slowly merging with hers so things like jokes were not that high on the list of things to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

Flesh Raider Territory

We avoided what Flesh Raiders we could, and fought fast and hard once we did have to fight. Leaving the area just before another group would show up. It took two days of fighting and little sleep not that we needed any. Thirty minutes to an hour of meditation and we were as refreshed as a solid nights sleep.

"Okay I think this is the hidden camp of Nalen Raloch." Cort stated as he checked his datapad. "Should we go in?"

"Yes, but be wary of Nalen. He might show up and if he does then be prepared to run or fight." I replied with a grin. He smiled back at me and we hid our excess gear. We fought a few Flesh Raiders near the entrance before going in. Once we were inside there was none.

"I am going to stay hidden in case Nalen shows up." I stated.

"That sounds fine to me. Just don't fall asleep." Cort replied. I giggled and looked at him impressed.

"You made a funny. You do have a sense of humor." I stated. He chuckled and we traveled to the end of the cave. I went to hide before he touched anything. I could see Cort from behind a pile of crates as he inspected the holocron. Nalen walked up behind Cort calmly.

"You make a lot of noise. I come to find a Flesh Raider. I find a Jedi Padawan. I come to listen, to think, among the dead. To fight for my people. Why have you come?" Nalen stated. He felt off to me, chilling.

"The villagers said you'd taken this projector, Nalen, and told me where to find you." Cort replied.

"I suppose they spun the tale of me being a legendary protector, too. They don't understand. Are the Flesh Raiders destroyed? No. My people aren't safe until my learning is complete. Tython's relics still have lessons. I listen. I can... do things, I never imagined possible. I will be the defender my people perceive." Nalen stated.

"Once you have become this great defender, what's the next step?" Cort asked.

"We make Tython ours. No Jedi. No Republic. Our world to plow, harvest, and defend. We hunt the Flesh Raiders to extinction, and laugh. Rajivari showed me how to punish them." Nalen started to move and raise his hands at this point I went into stealth as I snuck up behind him. I hammered the back of his neck with the pommel of one of my lightsabers. He felt it as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Why did you do that?" Cort asked.

"If it wasn't obvious he was about to weaken the cave. Make it rumble and lure in the raiders. Putting us both at risk. He is also dangerous if left on his own. Better that a few Jedi healers take care of him." I explained.

"Okay is this another of your visions?" Cort asked.

"In away. I have been trying to break the script of a very poorly written holo drama. I have done so with my master and I have done so with you. Having Nalen out of the way will make your quest easier. Come help me get him to the entrance, so we can call for a medivac." I explained. Cort did so carrying him mostly himself. I called in the evac as he checked in with Master Yuon.

"She wants me to return to the temple." Cort stated as he returned.

"We will once we have taken the raider's weapon depot. It is not far from here." I countered.

"She was somewhat insistent that I return, soon." Cort replied.

"I know, but I might need your help and I plan on doing this fast. With you I can do it even faster." I explained. "Once we secure the area we can call for transport and the scouts. It will mean a lot to me and I plan on helping you in the future as well. I know we will be working in the same areas." He smiled and I giggled. "Great." Getting to the cave was difficult and I really was glad I convinced him to come along. The cave was filled with training Flesh Raiders and it took all our skill to take them out. We were both breathing hard when the final Flesh Raider fell.

"I do not want to do that again." Cort stated. I nodded in agreement as I searched the raider for the key.

"No wonder the Twileks haven't taken them on. There must have been at least fifty of them in here and all of them came at once. I doubt any are locked up in here though." I replied. The door slid open and we walked inside ready for anything. There was nothing inside but crates of weapons and other material, supplies, and parts. I glanced at T7 as I approached an large rack of weapons. "This is a lot more than I expected. It is going to take a platoon of men to take this out of here." T7 came active and moved forward. I feared I wouldn't understand him as he started to beep and whistle. I sighed in relief as I did understand.

"What is the droid saying?" Cort asked.

"He was captured by the raiders. We can get you out of here T7." He beeped and whistled some more. "He was scouting himself and his restraining bolt is interfering with his sensors." I figured this was a lie as he just wanted it removed. I popped it off easily. "He has a video how nice." T7 activated his holo projector.

"Teach these soldiers to use these weapons. Train them on the Twilek invaders." Bengel Morr ordered.

"When will we strike against the Jedi?" Callef asked.

"Patience Callef. The Jedi will fall when our army reaches full strength." Bengel Morr explained. T7 cut off the recording.

"Well it seems the man you captured does have a Master." Cort remarked.

"That was Bengel Morr I told Master Din that I knew his old Padawan. This will be more than enough to convince him." I replied. "Let's get to the opening and call for our transports. Plus we forgot our gear." Cort moaned. I wanted to as well, but it wouldn't be too hard to ask the pilot to stop along the way. The cave remained clear and no other raiders were in sight. I pulled out my comm and called the scouts in as Cort called in a transport for ourselves. Within a few minutes a group of scouts came out of hiding.

"We didn't think you would come out of there." The leader stated.

"The Force was with us both." I replied. "The back of the cave is full of weapons enough for your whole village. Take everything you can. What you leave will be destroyed when we collapse the cave. You have until our transport gets here."

"Don't worry we'll take everything if we have to drag it out by ourselves." He stated. The Twileks then rushed in while the leader called in for help. Nearly an hour passed before the Twileks had everything out. Nearly twenty scouts showed up and several small speeders.


	7. Chapter 7

When the transport landed for us it was empty. Cort and I tore down the front of the cave sealing in the dead. The transport dropped me off at the village and took Cort on to the temple. Once my gear was put in our camp I changed into a different bodysuit after I cleaned up a bit. With my armor cleaner I headed to the Matriarch's building. I spoke with Ghon telling him of his father's death and dumped a bag of raider teeth at his feet. The Twilek was stunned as his anger faded away. I dropped off the claws for the sick girl, told the one Jedi of the totems, and then told Ayon that the potions were destroyed as well. There were a few other quests I needed to complete, but I needed to speak with the Matriarch. I hoped she was still alive.

"She died in my arms. You should have seen what those filth did to her." Saylew reported in his grief as we walked in.

"I am sorry Saylew. We all share your loss." Ranna replied.

"For every one of us the Flesh Raiders butchers, we should kill ten! No, a hundred." Saylew demanded.

"Will that restore your loved ones to life?" Master Orgus replied.

"Don't lecture me, Jedi. My wife is dead! Our people slaughtered! Where were you then?" Saylew questioned angrily.

"I am truly sorry for your loss and we will do what we can, but to demand vengeance is wrong. It solves nothing, but here take this and know what I was doing. The Flesh Raiders will stop." He took the bag from my hand.

"When will it end? The Flesh Raiders won't stop until we are all dead. Will you let that happen?" He demanded to know. I pointed to the bag.

"I won't quit, Saylew. You will know this once you open the bag in private. I didn't bring that back to give you a taste of vengeance, but to show you I have been fighting them just as hard. Also I will not stop until they are defeated. That is the promise in the bag now go grieve for your wife." I stated. He looked to say something, but rushed out of the room.

"I hope you can fulfill that pledge. I fear he won't take disappointment well. People wonder why Jedi are forbidden to marry or have families. They don't see how attachments always lead to suffering. Passionate emotions can destroy a person, and Jedi destroyed by passion become something terrible." Orgus explained. "What did you give him?"

"A bag of Flesh Raider teeth. I knew he would demand vengeance and not believe that we were doing what we can. It was a morbid sign that only he will understand." I explained. Master Orgus didn't look pleased. "As far as passion. The whole galaxy has relationships and not all lead to suffering. Problems and strife, difficulties and loss come to all, but many learn and grow from it. That is a part of life. It is the strength of a relationship that will dictate how well it survives. I heard once it is better to love and lose then to never have loved at all. If one day I have the wisdom and strength to truly love someone I just might. Now this little droid needs to report." I did this to prevent Orgus from replying or chastising me for my belief. I wasn't sure it would work, but it took his focus away from me. T7 beeped and whistled for nearly a minute.

"While I deal with the droid, talk to Ranna. I think her people are ready to help us, thanks to you." He ordered. "And don't think we will not talk later, Padawan."

"Yes Master." I added before I walked over to Ranna.

"With the weapons and technology you freed from the Flesh Raiders, my people can defend themselves. You risked your life to help us, and Nalen hasn't been around for weeks." Ranna stated.

"They will indeed and there was enough to arm all your people. Though you... no never mind." I blushed looking at her and she blushed as well.

"Oh, I... ah, should give the information you requested, Moorint report." She awkwardly finished. I smiled at her while Moorint began to speak.

"Scouts report that the Flesh Raiders are gathering in strength, even after your raid. They already control the mountains around us and now they are invading Kaleth. My men spotted them at the remains of an ancient shrine. Close to your Jedi Temple." Moorint reported.

"Kaleth was a great city of Force users. Its ruins hold powers we still don't understand." Master Orgus explained.

"The Flesh Raiders are looking for something there." Moorint added.

"We can't let them find it. Drive back those Flesh Raiders immediately. I have to take this droid back to the Council. If that hood ed figure is Bengel Morr than the situation is worse than I thought." Master Orgus stated. "Do whatever it takes to push the Flesh Raiders out of Kaleth. I'll send you reinforcements as soon as possible."

"I'll do what I most and more if I have to. Though it is better with allies, Master." I replied.

"If you see that hooded figure from the holo, do not engage him. Now get going." Master Orgus ordered. I thought to break the script again, but felt it not worth trying. I knew I wouldn't see him anyways until the forge. I headed to my camp and resupplied. I then to a taxi back to the temple as Kaleth was the other direction and I didn't think I wanted to head out from here alone. True I felt like I could handle myself and avoid conflict, but the time to get there would not fulfill my orders very well. I arrived at the time Cort was about to set off. Now it made more sense.

"Hey Cort you headed out to Kaleth as well?" I asked jumping from the speeder.

"Yes I am. I was going to take a speeder out to to the Forward Camp." Cort replied.

"It isn't far and I think we will get a couple interesting requests along the way." I countered. Cort shrugged and we headed out. What I wanted was to see if we would get the romance quest and the delivery quest from Tia. Neither one was there and that made me wonder. As we got to the Forward Camp I saw why as it wasn't safe past that point. Still the walk gave us time to talk. I really liked Cort not that I had any feelings for him, just that he wasn't scripted like everyone else. I still hadn't dealt with being a woman though it hadn't been any different so far other than the shower. I loved that shower, just too afraid to do it again. We entered Kaleth and I spotted the stone first.

"How about that right at the entrance." I pointed out.

"It can't be that easy. A couple of droids and that is all that was defending this?" Cort questioned. He examined the stone and a droid came up. I knew what it would say so I went a bit farther to wait for him.

"Alright that was odd it wants me to fight some droids over there." Cort stated.

"Well lets make some scrap out of them." I suggested and we did just that. I then let Cort fight the droids that he had to fight and he looked at me with a questioning look after he was done. I smiled. "Hey it was your quest and I don't think you would have gotten a favorable report if I helped."

"Yes, you are right." Cort agreed. The droid surprised me cause it thought I was going to interfere. He talked to Master Yuon Par briefly. "I have to go back to the temple."

"Okay, but I have to go further in to stop some Flesh Raiders. You can tag along, but I don't think I'll need you." I stated. "Meet you back at the Forward Camp."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. I had to do somethings by myself. Plus I felt I could move faster. As soon as he was out of sight I burst into a run. I wanted to see just how fast I could be. I startled droids all along the way, but only one shot close to me. I didn't encounter any Flesh Raiders until I entered Meditation Tunnel. They fought with blades and I defeated each in turn. I had fought raiders who carried blasters and they were not much of a challenge. These raiders lasted a bit longer. I hate to say killing them was fun, but it was just because they were challenging. By the time I got to the Ancient Shrine I had defeated ten of them just like the game. I faced the chieftain.

"Jeedhd-ay..." I smiled with him and got ready to counter his push. He laughed and I pushed as he Force pushed. I still flew through the air, but I landed on my feet and Force leaped on top of him as four more joined him. He blocked my one blade, but not the other which dug into his skull. I then slammed my blades in the ground knocking the four down. I took them out as they got back up too stunned to defend themselves. I was glad the fight went so fast. I bent over to search the corpse of the chieftain. I looked up as Kira and Master Bela Kiwiiks ran up.

"Master Orgus sent us. We came as fast as we could." She stated.

"This raider called me Jedi and he pushed me with the Force. I felt these others using the Force as well." I replied.

"That's troubling. If the Flesh Raiders are learning the ways of the Force, it won't be on the side of the light." Master Kiwiiks suggested.

"You sure made short work of this bunch. You ever leave survivors?" Kira asked. She looked impressed.

"For right now they leave me little choice. Then again I don't stop to ask. Thought there maybe one that will surprise us yet." I replied. She looked at me confused.

"Hey I... well... Okay shutting up." Kira didn't know how to respond to what I said.

"This Flesh raider carried a holocron. Thousands of years old from the looks of it. Master Orgus was right. These natives are more advanced than we realized. They're learning how to fight us." Kiwiiks explained as she pulled the device from the corpse.

"Master Orgus thinks Bengel Morr is behind it. Though he won't say it." I replied.

"I gathered as much, but he had no time to explain before sending us here. I wish we could stay, see this through, but Master Satele has ordered us to Coruscant on a special mission." She added. "Has he told you of his former padawan?"

"I know enough." It wasn't a direct answer, but I couldn't tell her that I knew everything about him.

"All those bad feelings the council's been having? She thinks the Republic capital is the source." Kira revealed.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you, but the danger is passed. These surveillance monitors will keep watch on Kaleth." She then explained where to place them in detail using a map. I t felt strange that I was following the game so much. Could I really change things, or if I did would it alter things beyond repair. I sure got a strange look from Kira when she turned to leave. I smiled, but she did smile back. She looked confused like she was seeing things like I did? I wondered. Only time would tell. I went around and placed the sensors. I fought only a droid or two. I wondered if I would see more the next time we came through here. For some reason I thought so. My comm beeped and I smiled as Master Orgus appeared.

"Yes Master." I greeted.

"I'm on my way back to the Twilek settlement meet me there soon as you can." He stated. He cut the link and I sprinted back to the Forward Camp, then took a taxi to Kalikori Village. I dropped off my pack at the tent. I took off my armor as it was close to nightfall. I left the bodysuit on and only added the simple tunic and a different pair of boots, before moving on to meet with Orgus. This back and forth was slowly getting to me. It was fine for a game, but I thought there would be a lot more in between, then again we had to get to Bengel Morr quickly. I knew this wasn't the time they were going to betray me, but it was coming up.

"Master Kiwiiks told me what you found in Kaleth... A Flesh Raider who used the Force." Master Orgus stated while he worked on T7. "She thought he was learning from an old holocron. I wish that was true. The man who attacked you when you first arrived? His lightsaber had a familiar aspect. This droid's holorecording confirmed my suspicions." T7 beeped out that he was sorry to bring bad news. "The hooded figure in that is Bengel Morr, like you have been saying this whole time. He was my padawan, but he never completed his training. He was in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when the Sith destroyed it."

"Yet not only did he survive he now wants to purge the Jedi Order because he thinks it is too weak to face the Sith. A hard way to wake up to the injustices of life, with no one to guide him." I replied. Master Orgus nodded.

"The temple was destroyed with hundreds of Jedi dead. Many were not recovered. Bengel was strong in the Force and the most gentle being I've ever known. For him to turn against the Jedi..." Master Din paused, took a breath and finished. "He has to be stopped." I could tell this would be hard on him. He was attached to the boy who now had grown into an adult. It was this reason he didn't take on a new Padawan, cause he feared to lose another. I stepped forward fully intent on hugging him. We were interrupted when Ranna came up.

Apologies for keeping you waiting. Our people's Matriarch... my mother is dying." Ranna declared with tears flowing down her face. I hugged her instead. She didn't expect it, but I had to hug somebody or I would have cried.

"That is terrible news. I knew Cort was holding back when he told of seeing your mother. Could the Jedi healer not do anything for her?" I wondered. Ranna shook her head as she hugged me tighter. "You are stronger than you think. You will be alright." I am not sure how long we just shared this simple hug. If I still had my armor on I don't think the hug would have lasted or that my shoulder would have gotten wet from her crying. Master Orgus cleared his throat. We pulled apart and I got her to show me a small smile to counter my bigger one. I felt really good for hugging her.

"I wasn't expecting to lead our people for many years. My scouts identified a Flesh Raider command base in the mountains. It is protected by an energy shield. The shield generator is hidden on a different mountain in a well guarded cave network." Ranna stated once she wiped her eyes clear.

"That command base is probably coordinating the attacks in the region. I need to get inside there." Master Orgus replied. "You up for knocking out the power generator?"

"I am ready." I answered. He nodded as T7 beeped out that he had a secondary mission to perform a high level scan of enemy forces claiming the mountain paths were too dangerous for himself.

"Hmm, see if you can give the droid an opening to gather more intelligence." T7 whistled he was giving me a head start and he would follow when it was clear. "That energy shield is your top priority. Knock it out as fast as you can."

"I will, Master. You be careful as well. Bengel Morr will be more than willing to kill you." I warned as I turned to go. He didn't even flinch. I had broken the script, but now I was wondering if I would ever stop the flow or change it in any way? Still not a day had gone by that I didn't feel on top of the world. Even fighting the Flesh Raiders was challenging and fun. I know killing shouldn't be fun, but it was until they dropped from my blade. That small part sucked. I just couldn't think of any of this being real even if it was. I decided that I needed to be more careful from now on. I called Cort as I changed and his comm was turned off. It was late at night, so I didn't think he would be up. Still I wanted his company. I armored back up and took a speeder bike from the taxi area. I wasn't going to walk into the mountains. The bike would get me close with minimal time lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Flesh Raider cave

Getting close to the cave that held the generator was harder than the supply cave. I was able to sneak by the first few patrols, but once near the entrance it was one battle after another. My comm was linked into my headset, but I didn't hear any chatter. Only the last few raiders gave me a challenge. I was now tired for the first time in days, but it was a good tired. Not one born of exhaustion. Walking up to the computer terminal my memory started to label controls and dials. I few buttons later the holo crackled as Bengel Morr appeared.

"Hmm, You must be the Padawan who slaughters my people. Your misguided attacks change nothing. Your time is over." Bengel Morr stated as I finished. I looked at him and smiled hearing the generators powering down.

"Bengel darling I have just begun to bother you. Master Orgus is looking for you and soon he will standing behind you." T'aa replied. She smiled as his head half turned.

"Good try, Orgus won't find me. I'll find him. You executed my apprentice, Callef. I can feel his death on you. I spent years training him. He was a good man, a principled man. Proud of yourself?" Bengel asked.

"Wow and I thought I broke the script, that or you felt him fart or something. Bengel Morr, Callef is alive. He wasn't even strong enough to resist a Force push." I countered. "And no I am not going to surrender to any inevitability."

"Very cleaver figuring out what I was going to say next. No matter, every so called Jedi on Tython is going to die. That is a promise." he threatened. "You're entire order is weak. You've done nothing to stop the Sith Empire's advances."

"I am just getting started, so don't give in to your hatred for something you couldn't control. They hurt you, but you have grown stronger. You just need to use that strength in another way. Let us help you." T'aa urged. His snarl told her he wasn't listening. "I am no coward if that is what you think. I hope you have been counting the amount of Flesh Raiders I have taken down. I think the number is over three hundred by now."

"I'm the only true Jedi left in the galaxy." Bengel stated. "Enjoy this little victory it is your last." He cut the signal and I smiled. He just didn't get it. He didn't stand a chance of winning. I was going to win any fight he planned. I tossed a thermal grenade into the console before leaving the cave. I couldn't get Master Orgus so I headed back to the village. I came in the office and saw Ranna sitting there.

"I'm glad you are up. The mission to shut down the energy shield went easily enough, any word from Master Orgus?" I asked.

"No. My mother... she found peace during your absence. I'm now Matriarch." Ranna revealed.

"I am so sorry, Ranna, but your people are in good hands." I stated. "I had my doubts about you, but you have shown that you are strong."

"Thank you. Before he left he told me. There is no death there is only the Force." Ranna replied. "He believes our essence lives on when we die and merges with the Force. I hope that is true."

"It is and remembering her is the best way to keep part of her alive in your heart." I suggested.

"Matriarch! Flesh Raiders broke through our defenses. They did something to our crop fields!" Eseni yelled as she ran in. "They dropped strange machines in the soil. When a scout approached one. He collapsed with sickness. He crawled away from the device and began to recover, but there are many machines out there."

"Pull your people away from the fields I will get rid of the devices." I declared. "Now show me where."

"Be careful. If the machines are too powerful, save yourself." Ranna urged. "Hurry to the fields I feel we don't have much time." I was guided to the fields and Cort followed me there after we passed each other. We fought the Flesh Raiders and destroyed the devices one by one. I had to shake my head once they were all destroyed. The game only had three, but we had found nearly fifty. Then again these were real fields and not some garden plot.

"That is the last of them. I have my own mission, but I couldn't let you go out there alone." Cort stated.

"Thank you, I needed the help." I replied and then I hugged him. It was short, and it confused both of us as he blushed. "I need to get back. Call me if you need help. I will come if I can."

"I just need to get some gear and I will be off." Cort replied. "See you soon." Hmm, Cort is actually cute when he blushes I thought. I shook my head as I headed back to Ranna.

"I've destroyed the machines poisoning your crops." I reported as I came up in front of her.

"I saw how you suffered out there. What you did was more than brave, it was heroic." Ranna declared. "Since you came here, all you've done is risk your life to save us. Why would you face death again and again for people you barely know?"

"I do this that you may survive. I do this that others can provide a better defense elsewhere in the village. I do this to show you strength and that you must fight for yourselves. It is my order's greatest honor. We protect and serve others who can not." I explained.

"You serve your ideals well. Please accept this token of affection from my people." Ranna stated. "You've earned it." She hands me a package. "I should tell my people that the danger is over." I held the package as she walked away. It felt nice to be appreciated. My comm chimed and Master Orgus appeared as soon as brought it level.

"Finally put them out of commission. The shields went down as soon as we got there. How are things on your end?" Orgus asked.

"I had a conversation with Bengel Morr. He wants to destroy us. He thinks we are too weak. He plans to build a stronger order to go against the Sith." I replied.

"Then he's not Sith himself. If I can get to him, reason with him..." he pondered. "At the command base, I found coordinates to a number of secret camps. Too many to send only Masters. One camp is in the ruins of Upper Kaleth. That patrol you fought earlier was based there. Now's your chance to finish them off."

"Roger that. I am on the way, Master. I'll holo when I have the base cleared." I replied. "May the Force be with you, and be careful with Bengel." He nodded as he cut the transmission. Again I was running out to the next battle. Finding Cort with Qyzen Fess was a nice surprise as we both entered the tunnel.

"Hello T'aa this is Qyzen Fess. Qyzen this is T'aa Onasi." Cort introduced after cutting down the last droid.

"An honor to meet a fellow hunter. I can see the Scorekeeper favors you." Qyzen stated. You have many points gathered.

"An honor to meet you as well." T'aa replied. "Cort I think our quests will merge here. I am going to Upper Kaleth are you heading that way?"

"We are." Cort stated. We entered the cave and right away we found a downed Selkath Jedi. Cort did say a thing as he began to heal him.

"Padawans turn back. Leave this place, leave me, I am dying." Laotah warned. "Flesh Raiders in this ruin. More powerful than we've seen."

Master Orgus sent me to drive them back." I countered. "Rest easy Cutter will heal you."

"No. These ones control the Force." Laotah warned. Cutter helped him sit and he paused as his healing began to take effect. "Surveillance monitors picked up raiders entering the ruin, Came to investigate. Shouldn't have come alone. This place, strong in the dark side. They channel their hatred here, feed on the darkness. They grow powerful."

"Powerful or not there is no one else coming. Rest Cort will help you, Laotah." I replied.

"Turn back. The enemy's too strong. They have my lightsaber..." Laotah said as he faded into unconsciousness.

"Go it will take time to heal his wounds." Cort urged. "Qyzen help him if you want."

"Will be an honor." he replied. I fought these Force users and they were strong, but not nearly as fast. Qyzen held his own as well, and it wasn't long before we faced the last group. Cort ran up as I was about to attack. I hoped Laotah was safe. Qyzen and I jumped at nearly the same time. The light stun of our jumps held them long enough for me to slam the ground with the Force. They went flying and Qyzen smashed one on the head. I heard his growl like laughter. Cort was able to keep down the other raider as I traded blows with the lightsaber wielding raider. He must have been one of his peoples best fighters and finally I had a challenge. I couldn't block him directly as the beast was too strong. However he was slow as well and I flew around him with both blades flashing. Cort sent a large boulder at him that smashed him back and a torrent of stones after that. I locked blades with him and he was forcing me down. I need to get out, but I couldn't. Then he weakened releasing his push and stepping back. Two swift strikes removed his arms. Qyzen slammed him in the chest with his staff and he went down. Cort gave the killing blow as he drove his blade through his head. I picked up the fallen lightsaber.

"Laotah will need this back." I stated.

"He will lets get back to him and out of here." Cort suggested. I pulled out my comm and Master Orgus answered.

"Master the camp is cleared, but they were all Force users. They nearly killed a Jedi named Laotah. He needs an evac." I reported.

"I'll send the signal to have him picked up. Just got a distress call from the Twilek settlement. They spotted Bengel Morr!" Orgus revealed. "Our forces are spread out dealing with the secret camps. We're the only ones who can handle this. I'm on my way to the settlement meet me there."

"Don't..." the transmission ended as I tried to warn him. I cursed which made Cort look at me. "Let's get Laotah out of here." I ran all the way back to the entrance. Laotah was resting peacefully as I past him. I forgot what I said just moments before. Cort and Qyzen saw me jump on my speeder and rocket out of the area.

"She hunts bigger prey." Qyzen stated. I thought of several way to handle the trap and the best one would be to wear the helm. I didn't like the thing, but my head was the only exposed section of my skin. I barely stopped to get the helm as I jumped off and back on again to the speeder before racing thought the streets. I burst into the office. Slowing to a walk before I rounded the corner. My full armor shocked Ranna.

"Master Orgus responded to your distress call. I was to meet him here. What happened to him?" I asked as I marched up to Ranna. My senses spread out and I could feel the three close by. I decided to play along.

"Nothing. We didn't send any distress call." Ranna replied. "Things have been quiet here, since you left." I could feel the lie as she spoke it. Too bad she couldn't see the frown on my face as she turned around. "I haven't seen or spoken to Master Orgus."

"T7 = scanning area. Stand by... ...Confirmed. Master Orgus not in settlement. Not answering holocom." T7 reported.

"Master Orgus should have gotten here ahead of me." T'aa replied.

"T7, contact Jedi Temple?"

"I'm sure it is a misunderstanding. Your master will show up." Ranna countered. "Why don't you stay..." I jumped back and activated my lightsabers as a dart flew my way. The three Twileks revealed themselves, as the dart burned harmlessly against one blade. T7's shield went up, but it didn't save him against the ion gun's discharge. I reached out and pushed all three against the wall and ripped their weapons out of their hands.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Ranna questioned.

"Protecting myself from your trap." I stated. "Now you three better start talking. Where is Master Orgus?" The three shook in fear as they hung on the wall. Moorint sighed.

"Handing over the master wasn't enough. Bengel Morr wants his Padawan to die, her."

"I told you to leave her alone, as it was not part of the pact!" Ranna countered.

"Bengel Morr refused your terms. This is to save our people!" Moorint stated. "Bengel Morr came to me. Said he'd end the attacks if we gave him your Master."

"He asked us to kill you too, but I said no. I told him we'd keep you here." Ranna explained. "You'd be safe and we would have a protector."

"If we don't do this, he will kill us all." Moorint interrupted.

"You have failed and he will kill you anyways. He is the one who trained the Flesh Raiders. His goal is to ruin the Jedi Temple and this settlement. You have failed and believed a lie." I countered. "Where is my Master?" They stayed silent. I pulled the weapons to me and dropped the three. "Get out!" The three ran out the door, stumbling over each other.

"This was all a terrible mistake. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was going to save you, save us all." Ranna explained. "You can still save him."

"I knew this, but some part of me thought that you wouldn't sacrifice your village." I replied. Just tell me where he is."

"He took your Master to some place called the Forge. You can forgive me can't you?" Ranna asked.

"You were forgiven before it even happened. Ranna learn from this. Your people come first, but sacrificing someone who is helping you become stronger is not the right thing to do. Sometimes strength comes from inside and holding to your morals." I explained. "And sometimes a fight is the harder road to take. That is what you could have done, but I can fix this. See to your people, they need you and remember the Jedi will help if needed."

"I am so sorry. My people will hear of what has happened." Ranna replied. "You need to find your Master." Ranna tried to walk away as I grabbed her hand as I took my helm off. I then found myself kissing her deeply. This took my breath away as much as it took hers. I let her go and we spent several seconds searching each others eyes. She then blushed before running out. I spent several minutes getting his power to come back on.

"Power failure, missing time."

"Bengel Morr has Master Orgus. Ranna said he is at the Forge, can you find out where it is?" I asked.

"T7 = has no data on location. Jedi Archive Droid A-4PO = data on Forge. Contacting A-4PO now." The holocom beeped and the droid's image flickered to life.

"I am A-4PO, jedi archivist. How may I help you?"

"Transmit everything about the Forge to my droid T7." I explained. "Master Orgus has been captured. Inform the other Masters when they become available. I need this data now." The droid paused for a second.

"What terrible news. The area is highly dangerous. The temple Masters will most likely not be able to assist you." A-4PO stated. "Transmitting data now."

"T7= receiving files. T7 = show you the way."

"Then let's not waste any time." I stated. we both rushed out and Cort met us at the tent.

"I just got word that you have the location of the Forge. My Master and I believe that Nalen Raloch will destroy the Forge." Cort explained.

"Wait didn't we capture him?" I asked.

"He escaped. Been meaning to let you know." Cort replied.

"Great that just made things worse. Come on we need speed over stealth." I stated as I jumped in a bigger speeder. T7 rolled in on the heels of Qyzen and Cort. I pressed the ignite button and we rocketed up and over most of the buildings.

"No way to fly closer = mountains too high. Must use cave." T7 reported.

"Then we shall walk." Cort replied. Walking wasn't really what we did. We fought, ran, and jumped through the cave system. Cort found a crystal that would be perfect for his saber. I smiled in agreement as we continued. The closer we got to the Forge the stronger the Raiders got. Not just in fighting ability, but in the Force as well. I wondered where the beast was when Cort found his crystal, but I didn't mind not having to face such a creature. We had enough problems with the Raiders working with the droids. Finally we cleared out the last of the enemy.

"So this is the Forge?" Cort asked. "Wait there is two of them?"

"Well I guess they needed more then again there is more than two. Maybe there are many from the looks of the terrain." I suggested seeing many different stairways built along the cliff face. The one they faced was the one we wanted. I saw Master Orgus slammed against the steps as we rushed up.

"I sensed you coming. Your fear betrayed you. Your weak like my old Master. You will fall, with him." Bengel stated as he turned around. Nalen smiled as he said this. Though the three that were with him laid on the ground in fear.

"What happened to you on Coruscant was terrible, but no reason to turn against the Jedi. Why?" I asked.

"Not the Jedi... the sick, spineless cowards that have taken their place. The traitors who let the Sith slaughter millions. You weren't on Coruscant. You never saw our greatest cut down or watched the temple burn." Morr explained. "I escaped that destruction to see my own Master surrender to the Sith. They exterminated us, and he gave up."

"Like you will give up on us settlers." Nalen added. Both Bengel and I gave him a dirty look.

"You're wrong about Master Orgus. He is training me to defeat the Sith." I declared.

"Weapons are only as strong as the ones who created them. The weak will be sacrificed today to make the Forge stronger." Bengel countered.

"You said I could destroy it." Nalen hissed.

"Silence apprentice." Bengel ordered. "The Jedi Order must be reborn from the ashes." Bengel attacked and I defended. Nalen jumped in and Cort was hard pressed to defend against him. T7 took some of the pressure off by holding one of the Raiders at bay as well as Qyzen taking the other. Faced only with Bengel, I increased the speed at which we fought turning the defensive stance I had to full Ataru and putting Bengel on the defensive. I didn't know if seconds, minutes, or hours went by, but I breathed hard when Bengel finally went to his knees. I felt Cort as he gave me strength. The raiders were dead and Nalen was out cold at his feet.

"You have won. Why has the Force guided me to this defeat? You're stronger than any Jedi I have known. You could redeem the order and destroy the Sith." Bengel wondered. "I understand, you are the weapon I came to forge."

"I don't think so. Your destiny is to come back to the order. Lend your strength once you are whole again." T'aa countered. "That is the truth you must face. I have not wavered in my struggles. I have not resorted to anger or fear or hate like you have. Think on these things for you have served just one purpose, and that is to close an old man's wounded heart." I hit him hard knocking him out. We had won, but the fighting had just begun. Bengel Morr was holding most of the Flesh Raiders he had gathered back. They hit Kalikori village at nightfall. Every Master, Knight, and Padawan had joined the villagers including Master Satele. After a week Republic troops came down and pushed out every Flesh Raider for fifty kilometers or they died. It truly was a sad event. A necessity knowing how the Flesh Raiders believed. From the one Raider that had joined the order we understood that they wouldn't fear us, but respect the temple for our strength.

Nearly a month had gone by since I came to Tython. Just now I was on my last mission. Not that I needed to make my own blade. I took apart the two blades I had and then attuned myself to each of the crystals inside. I also added one more feature to the hilts as I could lock them together like a dual saber. I was a Sentinel, but also a Guardian. Cort was a Sage as much as he was a Shadow. We shared quests and skills. Together we had proven stronger still. Both of us Qyzen respected, but he only called Cort Herald. I was happy enough with the title, Hero of Tython. When we faced the council it went much like it did in the game except for what I had changed. This time Cort was with me and after we both were given the rank of knight she passed out unable to control her growing sickness. I watched Cort and Master Yuon leave the chamber.

"Knight T'aa Please remain." Master Satele ordered. I had done a few things that they should remind me of. Chewing out Master Quilljayk for not teaching his Padawan in the way he would have understood. Or maybe they had heard from T7 of the times I had kissed Ranna. I still had to say goodbye to her.

"Priority signal via Coruscant, from Master Kiwiiks." the aid declared.

"Master Orgus I have discovered a situation that requires further assistance. The suppositions we have about Coruscant are correct the dark presence is strongest here." she reported.

"This will require the help of our best. Master Orgus and Knight T'aa you should join Master Kiwiiks on Coruscant." Satele ordered.

"Very well, wrap up any unfinished business and meet me on Coruscant." Master Orgus suggested. "I have something unfinished I must do, as well." We left the council together. I split off and packed up my belongings back into the little chest. I carried it to the holding room for departures before heading out to Kalikori village. I walked into the Matriarch's office for the last time. I had done so much for her people. I fought for them beside them, and lead them in battle. I never felt connected to anyone or any group of people, but this village was like home for me. Ranna smiled as she spotted me. Still her meeting took a good fifteen minutes before she shooed them away. Ranna waved me to follow and I did all the way into her private quarters.

"Tea?" She asked.

"A small cup. I have to leave here soon. It maybe a long time before I return." I stated.

"I know you are a Jedi you go where you are needed." Ranna replied. "Just wish you didn't have to go."

"I know I don't want to either. I will always view this as home." I stated as I moved behind her. She pressed into me as I wrapped my arms around her. She then turned around and added her lekku to the hug she gave me. There was no doubt that she cared for me deeply.

"You must. The Galaxy will be a better place if you are out there protecting it." Ranna countered. She then kissed me and I returned her passionate kiss. "I can't love you as I want to, but there is a custom we have. It would make us sisters forever."

"I am flattered, but we are sisters. Here in our hearts. That is all we need. I tread two worlds and one demands I form not attachments." I refused. She wasn't disappointed as she kissed me again. I think she tried everything she could to keep me there. My lord I now knew why Twilek women were prized as sex slaves. I didn't feel a bit of dark side from our love making. I felt happy and content. She really did convince me to stay, however I had a duty to serve. I left her not with tears but with laughter and kisses. Oh this was good.

Cort dragged his chest on to the shuttle as we were bound for the fleet. I giggled watching him struggle. Qyzen was amused as well. Then T7 whistled as Cort dropped the chest.

"Funny, very funny." He stated and chuckled himself.

"Well you know you shouldn't have added all that junk to your chest." I replied.

"Well I need those items." He protested. "Strange isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand his switch.

"We arrived on Tython together and not knowing that we both are stronger than many in decades. You with combat and I with healing. That we now depart together makes me wonder if we will ever see each other again." Cort explained.

"Cort I am not going to let you out of planet range. We are going to Coruscant and we will be running into each other so much that we might as we be in a party group. I am sure we will find others to run with as well." I replied. "You can't get rid of me at all." He chuckled as he locked down his chest. He then settled in next to me just before the shuttle took off. The shuttle maneuvered out of the hanger and then blasted for space. The craft shook more than it did when we arrived, or was it because I was wearing a humble outfit. After a month in armor it was nice to be in soft clothing and I knew I wouldn't have to do any fighting along the way. Once Bengel Morr was captured I went on several missions for the Twileks, but Master Orgus Din didn't he visited his old Padawan daily and spent the rest of the time with me. He ran me through every test or routine he could think of and he couldn't hide how impressed he was. I just managed to crack his shell just before we were called to Coruscant.

We landed in the Markless a small troop ship not much different than a BT 7 Thunderclap that was twice the size. Cort went to the first cabin that was empty and I took the one across the hall. I didn't intent to, but my head hit the mattress and I was out.


	9. Chapter 9

Tython Temple

The door chimed jerking me awake. The dream I was having vanished from memory as I sat up. "Enter." I moaned. "Lights." The lights grew bright as the door opened.

"Hey they are serving the evening meal. You skipped the midday meal, so I am sure you are hungry." Cort stated. I chuckled as my stomach growled. I wasn't sure he had heard it.

"I guess I am. Then again I don't think I would have woken up if you didn't knock on the door." I replied.

"I didn't knock." Cort added a bit confused.

"Never mind." I stated. He couldn't get the phrases I used some of the times and I couldn't blame him as no one but me used them. I jumped of the bunk, looked once in the mirror and adjusted my belt. The familiar weight of the two hilts comforted me and he raised an eyebrow seeing them. I looked at his belt and his blade was no where to be found. He either hid it in his robes or he wasn't wearing it.

"I highly doubt you will be needing your blades on such a small ship." Cort stated confirming he wasn't wearing his.

"I know, but I can't seem to not have them with me at all times." I replied.

"Even in the fresher?" Cort asked. I laughed. He chuckled as I shoved him a bit.

"No not in the shower at least." I added.

"Well you know enough not to get them wet. That is a plus." Cort remarked. The little mess was filled with crew and other Jedi leaving Tython. I noticed one who didn't approve of our smiles. It was one thing to control your emotions while using the Force, but I just couldn't be a stiff as they were. Cort was still a stiff himself, but I had worked on him for a month. He was starting to get my jokes at least.

"Ooo' reheated Nerf burgers yum!" I sarcastically stated. Cort looked at me confused as I plopped the burger on my tray.

"If you don't like it why did you take one?" He asked taking himself two.

"Well the other option looks too much like dog food, animal food for my tastes." I replied.

"I see, but that leaves more for me as he took a big spoonful. I had tasted it once and it was okay. The after taste just would leave even after cleaning your mouth. I added what looked like fresh vegetables and a cup of stimcaf. The drink was a cross between coffee and tea. I liked it. On Earth I couldn't handle the taste of coffee as it was too bitter. Though this was bitter as well. I chalked it up to now being female. I then remembered I really wasn't female as my parents had made sure I was female and not male. I found the medical knowledge to make a baby develop as female interesting. Why they didn't just sort out a few eggs and find the one that was female and use that one was a mystery. I had researched the procedure and the procedures they used once a child was determined to be transgender. They could get the body to slowly switch to the other sex. No surgery or hormone therapy needed as long as it was discovered at the age of four or five. After that they would grow the needed parts and switch them out. That cost a lot of credits as well, and the cost grew the older you were as the larynx and face had to be feminized or made masculine.

I wondered if there had been any Jedi transgender? At the same time I knew they would have just accepted themselves as they were or left the order at some point. Normal robes were worn by both sexes to the point most looked like they were in dresses. I saw a few men in skirts similar to kilts in construction. Thought they wore under garments or leggings as well. What I did find on clothing styles they leaned toward unisex designs. I finished my meal and stopped thinking about it. I was glad that I was female in all but genetic code. I was pleased that I was a Jedi even with the destiny I seemed to face. Part of me still didn't believe it was real. As far as I knew I could have had a heart attack and this was my fantasy while I died. I shook my head.

"Something wrong?" Cort asked.

"Nothing just thinking stupid." I got up and he followed me with a concerned look as I dumped my tray. He was soon to follow. We then headed down the corridor. I then decided that I had to look outside. Not having any window in the ship made it disappointing then I remembered that they did have an observation bubble. I took Cort's hand and dragged to the hatch. I slammed the button and it flew open. I didn't expect the room not have gravity and I giggled as we found out. We crashed together on the opposite wall. The ship was in hyperspace and it was a view that cannot be described. It swirled and drew in the viewer. We floated for a long time as I was mesmerized by the view.

"Er hmm, T'aa?" Cort broke the spell. I came back slowly and looked him directly in the eyes so big so close to me. Our noses touched and I pulled slightly back. I was wrapped around him tightly. I felt his hidden muscles and that he was embarrassed along with being aroused. I giggled as I blushed myself.

"Cort there is nothing wrong with this." I stated. I wanted to kiss him which shocked me more than he knew. I felt his inner struggle. I laughed as pulled him into a spin.

"There is no emotion, only peace." He stated.

"Emotions, Yet Peace is the original Jedi Code, Cort." I countered. "So much more powerful, but both are correct given the right teaching. Cort I want to express my feelings. That I choose to show you is not wrong."

"It feels wrong to me." Cort replied.

"Feel your emotions, take control of them and let them go." I stated. "Don't let your emotions control you, but sometimes I want them to take control. Like now is one of them." I then kissed him. He resisted and then kissed back. I then hugged him before letting him go. We floated for hours it seemed as we view the kaleidoscope of hyperspace. We slowly drifted together and we held each other. I had not felt such peace in all my life. I felt he understood it as well. We had experienced so much death on Tython that we needed this part of life to offset it. I found out that it was nice, but I wasn't attracted to him like I was with Ranna yet the result was the same as I came to greater understanding. Being female didn't change who I was or how I was. Sure my emotions were stronger, but being a Jedi balanced them better. Having my first period didn't upset me at all as I had enough memories from the original that this was just part of who I was now. Most Jedi would see what we did as wrong, but a few would see it as something we had to do.

We enjoyed the five day trip to get to the fleet. I was glad that travel times were more realistic than the fiction that my world created. In all the fictional universes that my world created the Star Wars Universe was the fastest able to travel from one side to the other in days. Yet I came across other books saying it took months. The movies made it instant, but there was no telling how long it took to get from Tatooine to Alderaan. Luke was trained by Obi Wan during that trip enough that Yoda had a base to start with. That he was only trained to be a duelist to face Vader was told as well. He was never meant to rebuild The Order. Not without other Jedi who knew how to teach. I was a bit sad once we dropped out of hyperspace and I saw the size of the fleet. It was one of many that hung out in the middle of no where. The large station the only fixed point in the area. Carrick Station was surrounded by ships of all sizes. There were a dozen Valor Class Cruisers not two and dozens of Thranta Class ships plus many smaller support ships. Now this was a battle fleet! I thought looking at the view. I left the observation dome as the transport was soon to maneuver and I didn't want to bounce around in there. My gear was back in its chest and it would be loaded on a small cart to be pulled by T7. The droid had gone into sleep mode during most of the trip. I envied this ability to just shut down during the boring times. Not that I had been bored. I had sparred with other Jedi, meditated, read dozens of documents on the Force, Coruscant, and other planets. Plus taken the time just to be. I made sure Cort was there with me. Qyzen was only seen a few times as his scent was disturbing to most other beings. Then again he was a top predator and that made most humans nervous. The entire atmosphere of the ship changed when he came out of his cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

Fleet and the Esseles

Fleet was nothing like I expected. It still had the same round shape, but the station was huge, and smaller at the same time. Gone were the vaulted ceilings as many more decks could be used in the same space. The deep trenches as well. The only thing that seemed bigger was the landing bay. There were hundreds of beings moving through the station at any given point. Mostly Naval personal, but plenty of civilian contractors. Cort and I had no problem moving through the station as Qyzen was an imposing figure and most were afraid of the species. In the game it was set up for the player in mind, but this was a fully functioning station. There were no trainers to go up to, or Class trainers to tell you what path you should take or crew skill trainers. There were plenty of shops and stalls along with vendors. The station was a pure military location. A few Jedi roaming around a minor curiosity. Most headed to the other bays to move on farther in the galaxy. We were no different.

"I thought the Tython station was large this is huge." Cort stated.

"Ya, this is big. Bigger than most cities." I replied. "Our map states we need to go this way."

"Then lead on." Cort replied. We continued on the winding path until we found the way to the Coruscant departures area. I was inspecting the flight board looking for one particular ship as I turned I bumped into a large armored figure. Looking up I had to smile as I saw the symbol on his armor, Havoc Squad. My smile remained until the angry face of the man staring down at me grabbed my attention.

"Mind getting off my foot." he growled. "You're not light."

"The fact that you are in full battle armor and that your boots are armored as well I doubt you even noticed my weight." I fired back smiling. "Havoc Squad I presume." I took my foot off his as his face softened a hair.

"Heard of us?" he asked. "Lieutenant Jonwood, Ingo Jonwood. This is Aric Jorgan."

"Jedi Knight T'aa Onasi, Jedi Knight Cort Hintal, Hunter Qyzen Fess and T7-01." T'aa replied. "Going to Coruscant by chance?"

"That is the idea. Need to get there fast." Ingo stated.

"Why don't you take the Esseles, a Wanderer class ship, very fast." a female suggested. We turned to her and I had to smile as Corso Riggs smiled back. "Name's Sanusha and this is Corso."

"I do not see the ship listed." Cort replied.

"You won't it leaves in fifteen." Sanusha stated.

"Then let's go." Aric added. He had a good reason as Sanusha was a Cathar female. I felt some interest from the hulk that Ingo was. I felt disgusted. Not that he wasn't attractive, just that he was male Which was strange considering that Cort was male and I had no problem with that. Strange that was how I felt. I wondered if this ship would get attacked as in the game? Then again most things had been similar, so this would be no different. It was three days before I had the feeling to dawn my armor. It wasn't hard to join the other four as friends. Once Ingo got off his superior act he was pleasant enough company. Corso was a flirt of the naive kind. Aric and Sanusha hit it off from the start. Her wildness countered his need to follow the rules. It was during dinner the event started.

"You know this ship ain't so bad." Corso stated as he dug into his food.

"Better than the mess they served on Ord Mantell for sure." Ingo replied.

"It does have a distinct flavor." I added.

"Better than that drab Jedi food." Aric stated. "Felt like I was eating grass and twigs. No offense to the Jedi."

"Just that they don't cater to Carnivore appetites." Sanusha added. Since those two had gotten together, it had calmed Aric's attitude down.

"They do offer meat to those who require it." Cort countered. "You should have requested such a menu change. I am sure they would have brought something better. Qyzen here has never eaten any of our greens, either."

"I hunted for most of my food." Qyzen revealed.

"Excuse me." We looked up at the Twilek that spoke to us, I recognized Ambassador Vyn Asara even though she looked nothing like the game character. Not that the others knew who she was, but I knew her. "Could I speak with you a moment?" she asked. "I don't mean to trouble you, but I'm curious if anyone from the crew has come to speak with you yet."

"Why would the crew want to talk to passengers?" I asked. Hoping I sounded concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"I heard a rumor that an Imperial warship is following us." Everyone looked at her strangely except for me. "I know, I know the Treaty of Coruscant, but I don't trust the Empire to keep the peace."

"It is wise to anticipate deception by the Sith, but don't let fear cloud your judgment." Cort replied.

"It is hard not to be a little afraid... knowing what the Empire was capable of back in the war." Asara countered. "The crew won't tell the passengers anything at all. It's not very reassuring."

"Well you sure are curious for just a passenger." Sanusha replied. "Why don't you go ask the crew?"

"I suppose. Still, I think it's unsettling to think that there might be Imperials behind us." she stated. I counted to three before the alarms went off.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands brace for incoming. I say again, all hands." the intercom blared. T'aa grabbed the table just before the first impact. Still keeping steady was difficult even with the table and chairs being bolted down. The noise was intense as we were shook around. I was certain if I hadn't been ready my ears would be ringing.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" she asked.

"The Imperials seem to have forgotten about the treaty..." Ingo stated.

"I knew the treaty would break eventually, but I didn't think I'd actually be here to see it." Asara remarked. "Listen, you have to get to the bridge. The captain will need all of the help he can get right now, go, hurry!"

"I suppose I could do that much, but if he won't help he better pay." Sanusha demanded.

"With your skills, I'm sure you will make a difference." she replied. "Good luck." I had been lip syncing her every word. Asara had caught me just at the end, and she narrowed her eyes just before she ran.

"Alright we better hurry to the bridge." I added as we moved off.

"Aric we need our kit. We don't carry around heavy weapons it makes civilians nervous." Ingo explained. "I should have known something was up when you were wearing armor."

"Is it on the way?" I asked giving him a shrug at the mention of my armor.

"Yup." he answered. Their gear wasn't that far away from the lounge. As they were getting their guns a group of droids rounded the corner. I was ready as I leaped into the middle of them and knocked them down. Qyzen and T7 joined me as I destroyed the first one. Cort took and lifted droids one by one and ripped them apart with the Force as Corso and Sanusha placed well aimed shots at the farther droids.

"Hug the walls!" Ingo yelled. we jumped out of the way as both Ingo and Aric added their firepower removing any remaining droids in a hail of fire. Those damn cannons ripped up the passageway as well. We met little resistance after that initial fight. Getting to the bridge felt like it took a long time yet it was only a few minutes. We ran passed shorting out and sparking consoles to the front of the bridge as an explosion flung the captain across the deck.

"Come on, Tyrus! You can make it, sir, you can make it!" Haken screamed.

"He's gone sir. You're in charge now." Navigator Plex countered. "What are our orders?"

"Your orders? Weapons out, shields out, comms out. There's nothing we can do!" Haken panicked.

"We have come to offer our aid." I interrupted. "We will defend this ship."

"If you want to be useful, Jedi, then get out of here and stop interrupting us!" Haken yelled in anger as he stormed toward us.

"Sir, we need all the help we can get. If we don't keep it together here, we're finished." Plex countered calmly.

"Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We're good as dead already." Haken yelled.

"What's wrong with you? Are you really going to let your ship fall into the Imps hands so easily?" Ingo growled.

"That ship behind us is one of the biggest in the Imperial fleet." Haken countered. "We don't stand a chance."

"Sir incoming message... the imperial ship is hailing us!" Raste reported.

"What? Oh. Well, put them on." Haken replied.

"Republic Transport Esseles, this is Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance." he ordered.

"We are aware of our situation, Kilran. Just tell us why you're here?" Cort requested.

"You're ship is transporting a known anti- Imperial terrorist and seditionist, the so called Ambassador Vyn Asara. I've come to collect her."

"Who? We didn't take on any passengers by that name. I've never even heard of this person!" Haken replied.

"Interesting. Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there." Kilran stated.

"What are you going to do about it Kilran?" Sanusha asked sarcastically. "You can't force us to hand over this person."

"I am fairly confident that I can. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through its primary air lock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere with them." Kilran explained. "If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara. I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed." he the ended the transmission.

"Okay, Ingo, Aric, Cort, Qyzen and Corso, along with T7 shall stay here and defend the bridge. Sanusha, and I will go to the primary airlock and then to engineer once we take them out." I ordered. "Shut it Plex!" I then glared at him and his mouth closed. "You too, Haken. As a Jedi Knight I will take over command of this ship if I have to. Have your security team defend the secondary air lock."

"Why they said where they are coming through." Haken asked.

"Do you think an Imp would tell the truth?" Ingo countered. "Rule of war, make them think you are attacking where you are not. I don't think we should split up."

"That is okay you get to fight Mandos. Perfect for Havoc Squad." I revealed. "We get the suicide squad and a few droids."

"Is this another of your visions?" Cort leaned over and whispered. I grinned at him quickly before blanking my expression as I nodded.

"Why do they get all the firepower?" Sanusha asked as we moved out of the bridge.

"Cause they will need it. I need your slicing skills and I will be enough for the boarding party." T'aa stated. "I might even let you take a shot or two." My wink was followed by her smile.

"In your dreams Jedi." she countered. I just turned and took off with her right behind me. We met little resistance along the way to the airlock. I frowned as Commander Narlock was standing there giving a pep talk to his men.

"This is it men. This is what you've been training for." Commander Narlock inspired. "The Imp..."

"What are you doing here?" I asked to interrupt them. "Didn't Haken tell you to guard the secondary airlock?"

"No he didn't, but that airlock is well guarded." Narlock replied.

"Fine, but we can handle the boarding party alone. I know you have been training for this so. I want you men to take up positions to the left and the right of the lock. Wait until they pass before letting them have it. Take good aim cause I will be all over the place." I ordered. "May the Force be with us."

"You don't think that was a bit much?" Sanusha wondered as they moved out.

"No I don't. We don't need them and I would rather they don't get shot." I replied.

"They may surprise us." she added. I was sure they wouldn't. The airlock blew and the Imps pored through. I leaped to the first one and knocked back the ten behind. Commander Narlock's troops opened fire and it didn't go well for the Imps. Sanusha was shooting one after the other all head shots. I would have smiled had she had time to notice. Three waves of troops came through before Lt. Irsic showed up.

"Surrender, surrender!" he yelled just before I lifted him in the air and threw him into the bulkhead. He slammed hard enough that he dropped his weapons. Sanusha hit him with a dozen shots as I dealt with the troops that came behind him. He was dead before he hit the deck. The emergency shield finally came up and the remaining boarding party was stopped just behind the shield. I wasn't surprised as the crew celebrated. They were fairly useful in the fight. I tapped the button on my headset.

"Cort how is the bridge?" I asked. The sound of fighting came through as he talked.

"We have the bridge well guarded. The Mandos landed in the hanger and a few other places. We defeated one called Ironfist, but the rest are not giving up." Cort reported.

"Okay keep at it. We'll clear engineering before we head back to the bridge." I stated and then broke the connection.

"Hah! Victory! We've done it, men, we've done it! The ship is saved!" Cmdr. Narlock cheered.

"We have stopped them here, but Mandos attacked from another direction. The bridge is secure for now, but we need to move out and secure engineering." T'aa stated. "Will that shield hold them back?"

"It will, but I will leave a squad here. The rest will follow you to engineering. We will clear this ship of the Imps." Narlock replied.

Then let's go." Sanusha added. "I'm not getting paid enough to talk." T'aa held back a chuckle. The fighting to engineering was heavy, but with Sanusha and her clearing the way the crew had a much easier time securing the ship. Engineering was cleared and Chief Engineer Salen had locked his men behind a force field.

"You must be crazy, coming all the way down here with the Imps everywhere." Salen stated.

"All I saw was a bunch of dead ones. We have been clearing decks one by one." Sanusha replied. "Cmdr. Narlock probably best to leave a squad here. Nice shield, but if I remember right this control panel can cause a restart and space all these engineers."

"We will remain here. This is my last squad as the others are cleaning up the rest of the Imps." Narlock replied. "You better head to the hanger. Just got word they want to board the Imp ship."

"Got it thanks, and tell your men they are seasoned now." I stated and they looked all proud.

"Yes Master Jedi." I nodded to Sanusha and we sprinted to the lifts. Most of the Imps had been cleaned out by the time we arrived at the hanger. Ingo was handing over the surviving Imps to the crew as we joined them.

"T7 = missed big fight. T7 + others = Imperials defeated."

"That is good T7. Let's take this fight to Kilran." I stated.

"That is the only thing we can do, our only chance. You will have to board Kilran's ship and disable the tractor beam, so we can all escape." Asara stated.

"If this is what must be done to save the people of this ship then Havoc Squad is up to the task." Ingo replied.

"I knew we could count on you." Asara stated. "I've been aboard warships like Kilran's. The tractor beam controls should be easy to find, if you know where you are going."

"Ambassador, you're familiar with the layout, perhaps you should go along to help get the tractor beam shut down." Haken suggested as he walked up.

"Hmm. We need every advantage we can get." she replied.

"I can't babysit you over there, Ambassador." Ingo countered. "You're not going."

"Look if there is any chance I could make a difference, then we have to try." Asara declined.

"Ambassador, before you go... take a spare uniform. We wouldn't want any Imperials to recognize you." Narlock suggested.

"Good thinking Commander, thank you. Now let's get moving." Asara ordered.

"Good luck out there. We're all counting on you." Haken said as he saluted. Asara and Narlock walked away before he spoke again. "I need to talk to to you all before you go."

"What is it?" Sanusha asked. "Time is money."

"I think for the safety of the ship that Asara should be left behind. With her there , he will have no reason to continue to chase us. It would ensure the safety of this ship." Haken suggested. This made them all think. I shook my head.

"No Haken you are wrong. Her being on that ship will not prevent Kilran from chasing us. She will return here and she will be told." I countered. "You have no reason to suggest such a plan and her aid is needed, and don't even think about bribing two Jedi of the Order. Even Lt. Jonwood looks disgusted by your attempt."

"General Garza will hear about this also." Aric added. Haken paled before rushing away. "The nerve of such scum." The shuttle was tightly packed to get us all inside. Once on the Imp ship it wasn't long before we made it to the first power control station. Sanusha got to work.

"Well, I've seen some incredible things in my time, but you've just topped the list. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you in person... if you only had let me know you were stopping by." Kilran stated as he popped up on the holoprojector.

"If this is a bad time, we could come back later." Sanusha teased.

"Oh no. Not at all, I assure you I'm quite prepared for your visit." Kilran replied. "My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I've arranged."

"Oh the Emperor's suite. I can't wait." Sanusha taunted just before she cut the power. "Well this is getting fun." I knew he had more to say, but things have been changing since I changed things up.

"Let's move people he is not going to wait." Ingo ordered. Asara pointed out the way and we battled all the way to the Tractor beam controls. A huge ISS 7 Guardian droid stood in front of the controls. Cort didn't pause as he lifted the droid in the air and I sensed what he was doing as he moved it over the edge before letting it drop. T7 whistled a laugh as it screamed.

"Okay here are the controls." Asara stated the obvious. Their lightsabers made quick work of the station.

"I hope you understand that your actions are leaving me with few options." Kilran said over the nearest intercom.

"He is so sure of himself." Sanusha stated. We hurried back to the hanger and once she got the shield down we witnessed a Sith killing one of the security troops from the Esseles. Asara fell back as they all rushed up.

"Greetings. At last, a real, live Jedi. How I've looked forward to this. A true Sith cannot go long without a true challenge." Vokk stated.

"Bold words from a Sith who is about to die." Ingo replied.

"You don't have to do this." I added. "Walk away."

"None of you will leave here alive. To destroy a dangerous foe... that is the way of a true Sith." Vokk stated. "When I carve your heart from your chest, your fellow Jedi will sense your defeat. As will my master."

"Your words are wasted." Sanusha replied. "Let's finish this."

"You're right, words are nothing without action!" He then attacked. I blocked his first strikes. He was so confident that he could take us all on. Cort joined in while the others took out the guards that had accompanied him. The battle quickened as I dove into the Force not seeing the Sith in front of me or the beings around as we fought. Only his darkness. He used Ataru which I was very familiar with yet he fought with more power. I countered with even more speed and unpredictability. The battle lasted nearly a minute before it was over. I didn't even get in the killing blow as Cort removed the Sith's head. Time then went back to normal.

"Come on! Get onto the shuttles, we have to hurry!" Asara ordered. "If we launch fast enough, I think we can make it. Are you ready?"

"Right behind you Ambassador." Ingo replied.

"Let's just hope Haken has the hyperdrive ready. Come on!"

We all loaded into the shuttle and the pilot did some crazy maneuvering to get to the Esseles's dock. As soon as the shuttle landed I felt the ship enter hyperspace. We then headed to the bridge, and I debated if we should tell Asara what Haken wanted. He just suggested to leave her behind and she didn't give any reason for him to do so other than she was wanted. I had made sure she didn't have the choice to space the engineering crew. He didn't even bribe us at all.

"We're safe! You did it. You did what no one else could have done." Haken stated. "You've saved us all. We owe you our lives... every one of us." He paused to take out a package. "So, on behalf of the passengers and crew of the Republic transport Esseles, thank you."

"It's been fun, but what about the part where I get paid?" Sanusha asked.

"It has been an honor to help and protect you all." Cort added.

"If you hadn't been here, we'd all have been doomed. We can't thank you enough." Haken started as he looked at Sanusha. "I took up a collection from everyone on the ship, hopefully, these credits will help you save other people in need, the same way you've saved us."

"You have my thanks." I replied, cutting Sanusha off as she accepted the package.

"You deserve more." Haken added. I expected Asara to show up, but after a bit we all headed back to the lounge. Sanusha was glad to get her share which was a bit more than the others just to keep her happy. I looked forward to the three days to reach Coruscant. I could finally relax for a bit. Knowing the fated attack was over. I than meditated

My door chimed and I got up to open the door. "Can I help you?"

"I am sorry I didn't speak with you all, but I feel I have to say something at least to you." Ambassador Asara stated. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Thank you. I do mean it. Lt Jonwood spoke with me later and told me what First Officer Haken wanted you all to do. I fail to see why he would suggest something like that, but I could see how he would have if things had been different. I have done somethings that I am not proud of and it has caused lives to be lost that later I saw could have been avoided. You took over and protected this ship without added risk to others. You cleared the ship nearly by yourself. The others did as well, but you faced the higher risk and took out as many Imperials as did the others combined."

"I did what I had to do. I regret the lives I took." I stated truly feel that way. "Any of the others could have done the same."

"Lt Jonwood doesn't think so and he is Havoc Squad. I have also seen Jedi fall in less risky missions with full intel." she replied. "You never hesitated."

"I never do. I trust in the Force to guide me and to warn me. I am glad you stopped by." I stated. "In the future remember this and do the right thing even if it will be the harder road to follow. This will atone for some of the things that you have done poorly."

"I will." Asara replied. She hugged me and then left. I went back to my meditation. A few hours later my door chimed again. I felt the person on the other side was someone I knew, but I also felt that I shouldn't open the door.

"Come on T'aa. Open up. The ship is throwing a party." I heard Ingo through the door. I tapped the pad on the door and before it fully opened he tried to squeeze in. I held him gently with the Force. I shouldn't have, but it was good I did. He struggled for a second, confused that he couldn't move forward. "Hey you got a shield on your door?"

"No Lt Jonwood I don't. Jedi do not indulge in parties, so I am grateful for the offer, but I decline." I stated.

"It's a party sure food and dancing and drink, but hey you don't have to drink." Ingo replied. "Just hang out."

"Is Knight Hintal there?" I asked. I was sure he wasn't.

"No not now, but he was. Said he had to do something, but he did eat and talked some." Ingo replied. I felt he left when the drinking started. "You have to eat don't ya?"

"I do and I have food being brought to my room." I stated.

"Well you can cancel or have them bring it to the lounge. No need to eat alone, and a drink or two won't hurt ya." Ingo just wasn't going to give up. I sighed.

"Lt Jonwood, I am a Jedi, and your thoughts betray you. I am not interested. We can work together as professionals, that is all." I declared.

"Wait you think I am thinking... well I guess I could think that way, so how about it?" Ingo asked. "It would do you some good." I wasn't surprised he had shown he was interested in me. I suddenly felt a bit ill, and flustered. My hold on him weakened and he neatly fell into my room. The small couch saved him from a complete wipe out. He got up embarrassed and saw my back as I left the cabin. If he wouldn't leave I would. I heard him scream as the crackle of electricity was heard. I smiled as I realized T7 didn't like unwanted guests either. I walked the corridors for an hour before finding myself in the lounge.

"There she is, where is Lt Jonwood?" Sanusha asked.

"I don't know I left my cabin as he invaded. T7 shocked him as I left. Corso laughed louder than the others. Aric just shook his head.

"I told him you didn't like him." Corso smugly remarked.

"And you don't have a chance either." Sanusha burned him. Corso blushed and looked down in his drink. I giggled and flicked a bit up in his face using the Force. It was something a Jedi shouldn't do, but he chuckled while looking confused at his drink.

"So we have talked about forming a co-op." Aric explained. "We fought well together and we agreed that it would benefit us all seeing as we are going to Coruscant. Cort said he would think about it."

"I am sure he will agree if you think it is a good idea as well." Sanusha finished. "At least think about it."

"What would this co-op entail? The Jedi Order doesn't form attachments." I stated.

"Well don't think of this as an attachment. More like an agreement of support. The LT and I are the only ones left of Havoc squad, and the Captain here lost her ship. You two Jedi look too young to be off on your own. Not that you didn't take control during the attack, but having someone older around who backs up your authority doesn't hurt." Aric explained. "I am sure whatever mission you are on will go better with some support and the same goes for us. You don't have to ask for help, but it will be there. Plus I am sure there will be times that you can't help, but someone will the more that we have."

"Plus we have skill sets that you don't. I can slice and I have connections to the underworld. Aric and Ingo are in the military and carry big guns. You fight like a whirlwind and your friend has shown he is an excellent healer." Sanusha explained further. "Plus we can combined our resources, trade equipment, and information." I looked at the two. I smiled knowing this co-op would be another form of a guild. Plus I could see the two wanting to stay in contact and this would guarantee it.

"Fine but I will not take orders from Ingo." I agreed.

"No worry there even he said that you should lead when we fight together. If you were not a Jedi I would ask you to join Havoc Squad." Aric stated. "What we just need to do is name the co-op."

"Guardians of the Galaxy." Corso seriously suggested. I paused in shock for a second then burst out laughing. The two Cathar looked at me funny as well. "Hey what's so funny."

"It is a nice name." Aric added. I laughed even harder.

"I don't see how that could be funny?" Sanusha added as well. I finally calmed down.

"No that name is from a story I know about. I would feel wrong to use the name." I disagreed.

"Well how about..." Corso started to suggest another.

"Stop, Corso. Justice League, the Avengers, and the X Men are out as well." I stated. The poor boy nearly had his eyes fall out.

"I was going to suggest the first one you said." He replied quietly.

"Balance." Cort stated as he joined us. "We join together to share skills to balance out our strengths and weaknesses."

"It works for me." Sanusha seconded.

"Yes it is not stupid or requires us to do something we may not do. I like it." I did like it as it was simple. We talked more as I ate something and I eventually left with Cort. He walked with me back to my cabin and I shook my head as I opened the door.

"T7 tired to get him out. T7 failed to move him."

"What is Ingo doing on your floor?" Cort asked.

"From the looks of it sleeping." I replied. "And I definitely don't want to be here when he wakes up."

"We could move him to his cabin." Cort suggested as we moved inside so he could check him.

"No he is fine where he is. I don't need to sleep. I have something to tell you anyways. It is better I tell you in your quarters." I stated. Cort smiled a bit and I wondered what he was thinking. We got to his quarters and I sat down on one of his chairs while he sat on the bunk.

"What is troubling you?" Cort asked. "I have felt this a few times."

"Well being here for one. I never dreamed I could be here, or that I would be a Jedi." I started.

"You earned it and I don't see any other doing what you have done." Cort replied.

"That is just it. Someone else was supposed to do all this.  
I told you my body was changed into female, and that I am genetically male." I reminded him. He nodded. "Well I am mentally male as well. Now you would conclude that is natural considering what was done, but I was male on a different planet in a different universe as far as I know."

"I don't understand, but it feels like the truth." Cort replied. I smiled weakly.

"Cort my real name is Sean, I am thirty five, born on Earth a planet filled with just humans no space travel level technology. Sure we made it to our moon but no further. We have a game based of a holo drama called Star Wars. So far everything we have done is part of that game. You are hunting for the Sith Lord Vivicar or Parkanas who used to be a Jedi that was left behind on a planet called, Malachor 3." This seemed to get Cort's attention fully. "Me I will face the son of Darth Angral, Darth Lord Eli Tarnis also the design head of the Republics special weapons. He will steal the plans of all the Republics dirty weapons projects. I don't think I need to kill him I hope to capture him from the start, but I am not sure I should. He will have stolen all the plans before I get there. I don't think I should stop him cause if I do I may doom Coruscant or Tython to be trapped and burned, killing everyone there and the planets themselves."

"I find what you have said to be the truth, but it also brings to mind a quote I have come across in my studies. 'A Jedi sometimes has to start what he finished.' This looks much like one of those situations. You know the outcome, but if you don't start it or follow the path the end result may not come about." Cort explained. I sighed.

"Then I will not be able to face the Emperor and defeat him. Then again he is only his voice. Vitiate is controlled by Valkorian or he lost control of him, so is the Sith Emperor, and not his voice. Hmm, you maybe right, but I don't want to see all the deaths that this journey will take, or turning to the dark side to do it." I stated.

"You turn to the dark side. I don't believe you could. Still stranger things are happening." Cort replied. I knew he was thinking of the Jedi Plague his current Master, Yuon Par had. I got up and paced a bit before sitting down again. I thought I was sitting down on an empty space of the bunk and wound up in his lap. He didn't push me off or complain as he put his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms. Strange considering I was the one who kept him safe on more than one occasion. I looked at his face and shivered as we were so close. This time he kissed me first. My curiosity took over as our kiss continued. I turned as we kissed some more and even though my mind protested I wanted to know what it was like and to get it out of my system. Maybe that was the reason I continued, or that he did as well. I was safe for him as well. I didn't think we could become attached. Then again I wouldn't mind if we did. As we quickly undressed going from simple hugging and kissing to exploration I thought of Doc and Nadia Grell. Both were love interests from the game. Would I ruin those chances by becoming involved with Cort or was this a stepping stone for both of use to open us up for such a relationship? I was soon faced with his member and whether I really could do things a woman could. I couldn't stop as he moaned with what I started to do. I had this urge to finish him there so we wouldn't go any further, but as we lay on the bed he did the same to me. I lost focus and just held him stiff as he brought on my first orgasm. From there I was lost to the feelings that thundered through my body. I felt what he felt through the Force and I was sure he felt what I did. When we joined time didn't matter. Nothing mattered at that moment. I felt just like I did when I slept with Ranna, but having him inside taking me higher and higher was too much as he came inside of me, I exploded before I passed out.

The next morning he was wrapped around me. I looked at the time on the wall and corrected myself as it was midday. I didn't feel guilt, remorse, or disgust. I felt normal like nothing had changed, but that we had slept together. Would we do it again, I thought? I smiled and knew we could, but wouldn't. Could I do it with someone else? Yes I think I could, but I wondered. I liked it with Ranna and Cort. I could pick either. The urge to try to get Kira in bed made me giggle. I giggled a bit longer with my next thought that I was enjoying a base emotion, that I let it control me, and that I wanted it again. I slipped out of bed sneaking into his refresher. This ship didn't use water and so I turned on the sonics. I was instantly hit with a wave of pleasure. Not as strong as the one on Tython, but pleasingly soft. It built up inside me the feelings of last night. I took each in and then let it go. I had a small orgasm at the end before I blocked out what the sonics did. I came down from the high with total calm and clarity. I loved Cort, but not as a lover. I couldn't say as a brother, but as a friend who was once a lover. Someone with whom you both transcended the physical. We were soul bonded. Something very few could claim. I smiled as we switched places. He joined me as I meditated once he was clean. We needed no words as thoughts passed between us. I made him nervous as I thought about being pregnant. I wasn't pregnant, that was comforting that I could feel it. I balanced the days in my head and knew there was no chance of that happening. Facing the others would be interesting.

"T'aa you have a scent about you." Sanusha stated later that evening. I thought Jedi were not allowed to mate. I was shocked, but not overly so. I smiled and nodded.

"That is correct, but we are beings with needs or desires that sometimes are acted on just like any other." I replied.

"Ah, that is comforting to know. Are you and Cort now mates?" She asked.

"No we will not let this happen again. We are closer than before. Almost beyond such desires now." I explained. She was hard to read, but I felt her approval. "How is it with Aric?"

"I could mate with him many more times. He pleases me. I am unsure I will want him as my life mate." Sanusha admitted. We hugged and giggled which made the next table over nervous as a Cathar giggle is more like a hiss. Corso and Ingo didn't ask, but they knew they had no chance with me now. Corso seemed to take it the hardest. He was mopping the rest of the trip. Ingo just shrugged it off as a lost chance becoming very professional when we talked. Then again if I gave him the slightest hint he would have started all over again. Hopefully he wouldn't be drunk around me anytime soon. At least not before he met Elara.

Coruscant Senate area

Coruscant was impressive. I couldn't believe a planet could be converted into an entire city. Then again I had to believe what my eyes were showing me far below as we moved along a corridor to get to the shuttle that would take us down to the spaceport near the Senate building. Everyone of us had to go to the Senate building except for Sanusha. We agreed to keep in touch as I knew we would be in the same areas. Walking into the Senate building was impressive. Much grander than the game. There was even a walkway that moved so you could stand and take it easy while it brought you inside. After talking to the dirty senator we parted ways as we each had different parts to go to. I took a deep breath and entered the office where I would find Var Suthra and Tarnis. The debate going through my head was troubling. I could let Tarnis go or I could reveal him as the thief. I knew how it would go if I let things play out, but if I confronted him I needed proof. That I got almost instantly as I entered the room. Unlike Masters Kiwiiks, and Orgus, or Padawan Kira, I tested Tarnis with the Force. It took all my willpower not to enter the room and cut him down right there. I took another deep breath and walked in.

"Tell me what's happening." I demanded already on edge, as I looked from each being there focusing on Tarnis last.

"You remember Master Kiwiiks and Padawan Kira. This is General Var Suthra and Doctor Eli Tarnis." Master Orgus introduced them. "We're discussing why the Republic secretly built a planetary scale weapon without consulting the Jedi."

My work barely qualifies as a weapon. It is the most humane military technology ever invented. With a single activation the Planet Prison super charges a world's upper atmosphere. Turning it into an enormous ion cannon." Tarnis explained. "Any starship entering or leaving the planet will be completely disabled. Perfect enemy containment. Without casualties." I smiled as I saw he felt my touch. "We were about to begin field testing when this useless debate started."

"I disagree with you doctor. Sure it will hold a population prisoner, but the ships that are disabled will crash to the ground most likely killing all aboard. Add in another weapon and it could be used to contain the population while the second weapon sets the very atmosphere on fire. No one could survive such an event. Then again I would expect no less from Darth Angral's son." There I said it. I could feel his hatred as much as the shock from the others. Tarnis backed up. I just think of what his mind was coming up with to get out of this. "The fact that you arranged the theft using the Black Sun is cleaver to protect yourself from exposure. Unfortunately I feel out any person I meet for the first time and you reek of the dark side Tarnis."

"Knight T'aa you have no proof to think the doctor is a Sith." General Var Suthra countered.

"I would warn that you take that statement back, but I feel it as well." Master Kiwiiks added. I felt a bit lighter that she agreed.

"Again you surprise me T'aa. Even I was not expecting this." Master Orgus stated.

"You have already doomed yourselves." Tarnis hissed. This exposed him as the Sith he was more so than the little lightsaber he drew from one of his pockets.

"You are facing four Jedi, Sith you can't hope to fight free." Kira growled as her dual blades activated.

"Eli Tarnis you are under arrest." Var Suthra ordered. "Surrender now before they have to act."

"Never!" He pulled in the Force and I simply slammed him with the Force before he could let go of the lightning he was going to release. I held him against the wall and ripped the blade from his hand. He struggled as shock of my attack sunk in. Then he relaxed knowing he was defeated.

"How can you be so strong? Jedi are weak fools." Tarnis wondered. He started to struggle and I held him tighter forcing him to worry about his breathing.

"Ease off a bit T'aa you don't want to kill him." Master Orgus stated. I didn't want him to think about escaping.

"I called in my men they will handle him fine." General Var Suthra stated. "He isn't going anywhere."

"Kira stand down." Master Kiwiiks ordered.

"Yes Master." Kira replied putting her weapon away. I got up close to Tarnis and removed his belt and weapon flinging it across the room before knocking him out. Master Orgus placed a hand on my shoulder preventing a second blow.

"Easy, he is no threat now." He stated.

"General he is more dangerous than you know. You better place more guards with him than just two." I warned.

"My men are veterans they know how to handle Force users." Var Suthra replied as they bound Tarnis before dragging him out. Then the script came alive again as Master Orgus spoke.

"Master Kiwiiks and I must speak with the Supreme Chancellor. I need you here finding those design files." He ordered.

"Understood." I replied.

"You stay as well Kira. Your security expertise may come in handy." Master Kiwiiks added.

"General, we have a lead on the thieves." Agent Galen reported as he ran in and saluted. I toned out what was said as I couldn't believe how fast this strange fate got back on track. I should have let Tarnis attack so I could have dueled him to the death. His death more likely. I wonder what would have happened then? I doubted he would remain in captivity for long.

"...Nasty bunch of criminals." Galen finished his report. He waited for me to say something. I didn't as I looked to him and then Kira. Then he continued. "The guild is a violent, well armed criminal cartel. Invading their headquarters is something only a Jedi could pull off." I looked to Kira next before she began to speak.

"Agent let's use your fancy security network to distract those gangsters. Give my friend and the thief some quality time." Kira suggested.

"When you find Vistis, contact me. The data files are top priority, but try to recover anything else that was stolen from us. Good luck." Galen ordered.

"Agent Galen I would highly recommend that the general should put a military unit at the Jedi Temple. They will find plenty of reasons to stay as I know that Imperials are in control there." I suggested not that I felt it would do any good. My efforts had failed to change anything. My warning gone unheeded. Now all that had to happen was that Tarnis would escape. When that happened I would be stuck repeating the game in my real life until Taris. Maybe then I could change things up? I thought. Still it was depressing that I had failed to change anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Coruscant Old Galactic Market and Dock Area.

"Knight T'aa have you changed anything?" Cort asked as we met up. "I informed my Master of who is behind this all, but she is not in her right mind. She didn't understand."

"I had Tarnis arrested and exposed. Then it went right back to what it should have been if I didn't know. I fear I haven't changed anything." I replied. "Next place to go for me is the Old Galactic Market."

"I have to go there myself." Ingo stated as he arrived. "Sanusha is already there in the area. She is in the Dealer's Den Cantina." Aric stated.

"Alright then it is best we stay together. I am sure we will be getting into a street battle soon after the cantina." I suggested. Ingo looked at Aric and he shrugged. That is exactly what I did when we got to the dual bridge leading to the shipping and receiving docks. The security officer waved us over.

"Glad to see you here." Captain Winborn stated. "It is a damn war zone over there and to top it all off they are trying to take over the network."

"Well between finding the girlfriend and some chips things are looking up." Ingo replied activating his cannon. "What's the Sitrep?"

We're getting cut to pieces down here. We're not trained to fight an army of killers." Captain Winborn replied. "These gangsters are smart, organized. Clearly trained off world. They'll kill thousands. Might even destroy the Senate tower."

"Pull your men back Captain. Let us handle these criminals." I ordered.

"Its not that simple, they came here with a plan. The gangsters brought slicers to access every network node in the sector. They're trying to take over the automated speeder flight paths. They'll cause thousands of mid-air collisions. It'll rain debris on the Senate tower like a meteor storm. No telling how many will die."

"Don't worry Captain, Havoc Squad is here and we'll cause Havoc. We'll take them down." Ingo replied.

"The gangsters have armed patrols guarding the network access points. You need to push them back and manually lock down the terminals. Get enough terminals and we might just pull this off. My men will back you up." Captain Winborn explained. "Good luck in there." He then saluted before he squatted back down.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sanusha asked.

"Simple if they are shooting at us we shoot back." Aric replied. That is what we did. We cleared both sides of the bridge. Aric and Ingo sprayed the area to keep their heads down and when they stopped either Cort or I were there to take them off or Sanusha to hit them between the eyes. Flesh Raiders were a bit harder to fight than these guys, but they did have better aim. We locked down every terminal along the way. We cleared the entire docking area Most got cut down, a few ran and still fewer surrendered.

"That is one big droid." Corso stated and then whistled.

"We can take it down." Ingo remarked as he checked his cannon.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sanusha added. I looked at Cort and Qyzen.

"The Scorekeeper would give many points for such prey." He stated.

"Well it really isn't interested in us, and there are no people beyond it." Cort replied. "Let Coruscant Security Forces take care of it."

"Perhaps we could do that, but we just need to shut it down. An ion cannon would work or knowing where the shut off switch is." I countered. "Then again Cort you think we both could lift it? I know it is bigger than the rock on Tython. Once it is up in the air we just drop it over the edge."

"We are strong, but we would have to get close and it is moving around. Even if it doesn't attack us it may have a way to stay put." Cort replied.

"Okay let's go back to Captain Winborn. He might have the shut down signal or know who would." I stated. I really wanted to take the thing out, but with not having a lot more people I doubt we could down SD-O. Plus healing worked a lot different in real life. Avoidance and deflection did as well. The most Cort was doing was keeping us full of energy. It also really helped that my blades cut things in half unlike the game. Even one hit knocked the fight out of someone. Most didn't wear armor like Ingo, Aric, and I.

"This is... I can't believe it. You cleared the docks of them all." Captain Winborn stated as he came up to us. He looked horrified from all the bodies. "What a mess. This is not going to go over well with command."

"You ask Havoc Squad and two Jedi to clear the docks, what did you expect we do hand out tickets?" Ingo asked. "We didn't kill them all at least." The Captain turned white.

"Maybe we should have used a bit less force?" Cort added. I wanted to laugh so bad, but it just wasn't the right moment not with a body lying in two a few meters away.

"Captain they fired on us and we did what was necessary to restore the peace. They died because they wouldn't surrender. The only way they will understand is to make it too costly. That is what we have done." I explained. "With more intel we could have gone straight to the leaders who organized this threat. Not having that info caused part of this. We were equipped to handle this. Oh do you have a way to take down that big Droid at the end of the docks?"

"SD-O? I doubt it." The captain replied. Ingo took out his holo comm.

"Republic Command I have a priority one droid rogue target." Ingo stated as another officer came in view.

"Havoc Squad? Damn must be a big one if you guys can't handle it." He replied. "Got the target coordinates. Ten minutes out."

"Thank you, sir." Ingo added. The officer nodded and broke the connection. We slowly moved to the safest area near the droid. At nine minutes two fighters came in and four missiles launched all four hit the droid. There wasn't much left after that.

"Let's go we have the rest of the gang to clear out." I ordered as the captain tried to say something, but we didn't give him a chance as we moved off. It helped that he was being pestered by nearly everyone in his unit. If this world still used paper he would be buried in it. We moved from the docks to go further in. Our group attracted too much attention, but it wasn't difficult. Not with the eight of us. By the time we made it to their leader's hideout at least a quarter of them ran.

"This is the door to the thief I was sent after." I stated. I hit the door control with my lightsaber and it opened up. We walked in seeing Vistis Garn stand up.

"A jedi, that's all I need! Nothing personal, but I have to kill you!" he declared.

"Does he really not see us?" Ingo questioned.

"Get the guns before they come out." I ordered as I jumped on one stabbing straight down. It never got a chance to even shoot once. In fact not a single gun fired. I looked at Vistis and Corso had him pinned to the crate and Cort had his blaster in his hands.

"What do we do with this guy. I am rather fond of trash chutes." Corso asked.

"Whoa, whoa, I gave up. I only work for the guild part time. I'm not dying for them." Vistis revealed. You here for something special..."

"Cut the pitch I am here for the data files you stole." I demanded as I pulled out my holocom. "Agent I have our thief."

"Get the stolen design files and hurry back. We've had a major security breach." Galen stated.

"I think I know what happened we will be there soon enough." I replied cutting the transmission. Damn and double damn I even warned them of who he was couldn't they have held him? A bit of anger colored my cheeks as I thought he should just have died.

"Hang on, you're after those data files I lifted?" Vistis wondered. "I knew I should have charged more for that heist. Let's make a deal, huh? I have the data files, but the guild already decrypted them. I transmitted a copy to my clients. You want the people who hired me. I'll tell you where they are, if you promise to let me go."

"It wouldn't be too hard to get you to talk." Aric growled.

"And then in that time they get away or he lies anyway." Sanusha countered. "Let him go and I am sure we may have a contact in the area for the future."

"Very well Vistis, but I may forgive you but Sanusha is the dangerous one. She will find you." I warned. Sanusha grinned and the Rodian cowered a bit more.

"Lie to a jedi? I'm not that dumb?" he replied. He then went on to explain who his contacts were and his clients in the Black Sun. He pretty much stuck to the script. Except this time he wasn't as ruffed up as in the game as we stopped the fight before it started.

"He sure gave up quick." Sanusha stated.

"You would too if you are facing eight to one odds." Cort replied. "Let's go collect those bounties and get out of this sector." I nodded and we did just that. With most of the guild dead or on the run it wouldn't be too hard for security to reclaim the area. Now we had to do this to the Black Sun area after I went back to the Senate Building. Each of us had our own missions to work on. Sanusha stopped to talk to the Senator as Cort went to see his master, Ingo went to see General Garza as I went to talk to Galen. With Tarnis confirmed as a Sith I had hoped they would have him better secured. I walked in knowing I would hear otherwise.

"I got the files, but Vistis sent a copy to the Black Sun." I stated as I walked up. Galen didn't look happy, and I didn't expect differently. He turned to the approaching agent.

"Krand, Run a full diagnostic. Find out what was in these files." He ordered. "You found our stolen military hardware. Which is good, cause we need it. While you were gone agents grabbed Doctor Tarnis, I mean the Sith."

"I was afraid of that. What happened?" I asked.

"They were getting ready to transfer him over to a secure holding area to be transferred to Tython, but the guards never stood a chance. Whoever the agents are they knew right when to hit us. Kira lead a security team in pursuit, but the kidnappers split up during the chase." Galen comm beeped. "Hang on, signal coming in." The first thing we see is Kira ducking a blaster shot.

"Agent Galen I got these creeps pinned down, but they won't surrender." Kira reported. T-7 beeped and whistled.

"Padawan Kira – in danger / T'aa + T7 = must help."

"Don't know how long I can hold them." Kira continued.

"She's in over her head." Galen added.

"Okay, show me where she is." I requested.

"Kira's signal came from the spaceport. They may be trying to flee off world." Galen stated just like I knew he would. Though he did change it a bit. You need to stop them before they escape. Hurry!" I took off knowing I couldn't wait for any of my friends. I took off out of the office at a near run with T7 just barely keeping up. We blew past Sanusha and Cort as they were still talking to the Senator. They saw me and ran after us.

"From the way you are running it is either from trouble or to trouble." Sanusha stated.

"To." I replied. I didn't elaborate and she didn't need more than that as she picked up her pace to better match mine. Corso struggled a bit as he was wearing heavier armor. Getting to the spaceport it wasn't too hard to locate where Kira was from the level of blaster fire. The four of us made it to Kira as a few of her men went down.

"Just in time. These guys get points for courage, but we're a little outnumbered." Kira reported.

"Not any more sister. This just got interesting." Sanusha replied.

"Well there is more than a few trigger happy thugs in that docking bay." Kira reported. T7 beeped out that she was right. "The thugs are threatening to kill Doctor Tarnis, but I don't think they know he is a Sith. I'm not even sure they have him."

"Wait we are going after a Sith on Coruscant?!" Corso asked in wonder. "Damn."

"No matter we have to make sure. He may have the data with him and we can't let the Empire get a hold of it." I explained.

"So how do we handle this?" Kira asked.

"Go in blasting the place. Fast and hard." Sanusha suggested.

"Well I am not staying behind. I borrowed a steath field generator from Agent Galen's office and it makes me practically invisible. I can sneak in first and when you three attack, I'll take a few thugs by surprise. What do you think?"

"Let's do this good plan." I replied.

"I can handle myself... Wait you agreed?" Kira questioned.

"Come on honey my trigger finger is getting itchy." Sanusha urged.

"Great now you see me now you don't." Kira stated. I giggled as Corso jumped.

"Whoa, now ain't that something." Corso remarked. We moved forward and Sanusha and Corso opened fire as I blocked the shots coming to them. T7 rocketed forward a bit before I jumped to the nearest thug. These guys were a lot tougher than either Tython or the Merchant Guild, but with Sanusha and Corso picking them off like they were standing still made it go quickly. When we ran up the ramp and turned the corner. Kira was already in action as she knocked over one with two hits and then used a Force burst and sent the second tumbling away. Only to get stunned by a third. I didn't even pause as I jumped to the third guy as he shot and after cutting him down I slammed into the ground with the Force sending the other three in the air to get picked off by the others. It was over in seconds. One of them groaned.

"Agh, jedi scum. I'll kill you... Someday." Zeer threatened.

"He sure killed my generator." Kira added.

"Whoa, now that was fun. More than those gizka that called themselves a guild." Corso celebrated.

"We work well as a team and you handled yourself well Kira." I complimented. I then looked at Sanusha as I continued. "Thanks for the assist guys."

"No problem always love a good fight." Sanusha purred. I rolled my eyes as Corso drooled.

"No sign of the Sith." Kira stated the obvious.

"Sith? I though he was some doctor? Still we were the decoys so you will not find him." Zeer stated.

"Give me a minute master I will make him talk." Kira requested.

"You have one minute." I granted. The man scowled.

"Wait no need for that I may work for Black Sun, but I don't like Sith." Zeer countered. "The doctor is in the Black Sun headquarters! Salarr has him! Just leave me alone."

"Awe I don't get to read your mind." Kira complained.

"Well we will leave you alone, but I think you are under arrest." Sanusha stated as the security team caught up.

"That he is, come on scum." The security chief ordered as one of his men cuffed him.

"Galen is going to want hear what we found out. Plus we need to find out where this guy is at and he might know." Kira suggested.

"Black Sun I have to go there myself. I think Cort and Ingo does as well." Sanusha added. She then went into thought before shrugging. We came back to the Senate tower and Sanusha went off to explore. Kira, T7, and I walked into a meeting with both masters and General Var Suthra talking to Galen.

"The Sith Tarnis is the least of our worries General. The stolen data files had details, not only on the Planet Prison, but every weapon prototype and research facility in existence." Galen reported.

"Our most powerful experimental weapons, and Black Sun has access to them. How could this happen?" Var Suthra complained.

"I am not so worried about Black Sun as Tarnis is a Sith. Once his father gets a hold of those files it is going to get ugly." I stated.

"We must act quickly to secure these other weapons. Where are they?" Master Kiwiiks asked.

"Three off world research facilities. Minimal defenses to give them a low profile. They're vulnerable." Var Suthra explained.

"Master Kiwiiks will split up and protect two." Master Orgus Din stated.

"And I'll take the third one." Agent Galen volunteered.

"T'aa you get the fun part going after Tarnis and retrieve the files from Black Sun." Master Orgus Din stated.

"As expected." I replied.

"Kira will stay behind too. With Agent Galen leaving, her computer talents will be needed." Master Kiwiiks suggested.

"She can be impulsive, but give her a chance. You'll make a good team." Master Orgus Din stated.

"We already do." I replied looking at her as she talked with Galen.

"She struggles with emotional attachments, as many young jedi do. Be mindful of that." Master Kiwiiks advised.

"We should go. May the Force be with us all." Master Orgus Din bid farewell.

"I'll escort you to your ships my friends." Var Suthra added. They started to walk away and Galen came back over as I walked away.

"Master, may I have a word in private." I asked.

"You have your mission and time is not on our hands." Master Orgus Din replied. "Make it quick."

"I told you that I knew things and as with knowing that Bengal Morr was on Tython and that Tarnis is a Sith you have not really believed it, and I don't expect you to believe me now. However you will do what needs to be done, so I will warn you that once you get on Darth Angral's ship you will not leave it alive." I revealed. "Plant your tracker and leave as that is all you will accomplish on that ship."

"I don't know how you believe you know what is going to happen, but yes I will keep that in mind if I do get on his ship." Master Din replied. He looked worried and angry which I didn't expect. However he still walked away. Tears formed as I knew more than ever that this was the last time I would see him alive if he didn't believe me. I hoped he would, but I knew he wouldn't until it was too late.

"Knight T'aa are you okay?" Galen asked. I quickly wiped my eyes and saw the surprise in Kira's eyes.

"Yes I am fine. Just... even Jedi can't hide their emotions sometimes. I find it is better to let them out when it is too much. Maintains my focus better." I explained. Then I whispered to myself. "Emotions, yet peace. Death, yet the Force." Kira looked even more confused before she left.

"I understand. Before I leave I am putting all my resources at your disposal. There is a special tactical unit in Black Sun territory. Experienced security officers who have been fighting those gangsters for months. Go to these coordinates. Talk to Sergeant Nidaljo. He can help you get to Tarnis and get those data files." Galen explained.

"I will use those resources wisely." I replied.

"I'll let him know you are coming. Don't underestimate the Black Sun. They enjoy killing and they're good at it." Galen warned. "Kira is on her way. I'll get her plugged into our security network before I leave. Good luck."

"Galen you be careful on Nar Shadda." I warned. "May the Force be with you." He didn't even bat an eye at me knowing where he was going. T7 followed me out as I checked my datapad as it beeped at me. There was a message to meet in the cantina under the Senate plaza from Ingo. My stomach decided to grumble at the thought of food. It had been a busy day and I didn't want to stop as I felt the faster we got this done the better.

"Hey you are here." Ingo greeted. "I took the time to order and it should be ready soon." I sat down nodding to Cort and the others. The food came almost as if they knew when I would get there.

"So where do have to go next?" Cort asked. I smiled at him as I bit into my Nerf burger. Juices ran down the sides of my face as this was the best burger I had ever had. As I wiped my face the others were waiting for me to answer.

"Black Sun territory, Kira has already moved on ahead. I really shouldn't have stopped to eat. I feel we are running out of time." I replied.

"Padawan Carson? Isn't she a bit reckless?" Cort asked.

"She is rough around the edges, but a solid jedi." I replied.

"Still if you don't eat or sleep how can you keep going?" Corso asked. "I am starving." He mumbled the last part as he chewed.

"Best to eat when you can and I doubt you get to do much in Black Sun's territory at night. The place will be crawling with them and hundreds of other beings." Sanusha stated. "Better to hit them in the day when most of the scum are sleeping."

"And you know this why?" Aric asked. She smiled at him and then giggled.

"Because I just do." She purred.

"I agree as well, and after we hit the Merchant Guild hard they maybe a bit more troublesome when we get spotted." Ingo stated. "So we need to be on the top of our game. Better to rest and be alert then tired and get killed. Even you Jedi need to sleep from what I have heard."

"True, but not as long as most people and if need be an hour meditating is worth a full nights sleep." I countered.

"Yet sleep can not be avoided forever." Cort stated. "I for one could use the time to meditate and study."

"Time we need to prepare. Learn our prey's actions and territory is part of the hunt." Qyzen added.

"Well then let's talk strategy in the morning, say five? Go over any maps you can find and Black Sun strong holds. I for one don't like surprises." Aric suggested. I nodded as the others did and we focused more on our meals. I had to admit there was a lot more to do then just travel, fight and talk. No sense in going in blind, and without knowing what would happen if I did die, I wasn't going to risk it. Then again we went into the market area pretty much blind. Then again I knew what to expect, but they didn't. As the meal went on we shared quests that we had picked up so far. Ingo complained about how he nearly let some political faction break the law and how he was tempted to allow it. Sanusha told use about the Senator who got the Merchant Guild to get her in office and how she was going to confess. Though Corso didn't believe her. Cort was the first to leave the table as a round of drinks came. Qyzen went with him. Ingo went to the bar and started hitting on some girl with a bit of luck as he didn't get slapped. Corso sipped his drink as he watched Aric and Sanusha talk closely together. I watched him sipping on the weak wine I had. He growled and took a big gulp as they got up to dance. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"How can she just do that?" Corso complained.

"It is not your place. Your attraction is misguided." I replied.

"Look it isn't we were getting close and then we link up with these two on Ord Mantell. Since then she has been all over him, but she went with that creep in the Old Market." Corso complained. "What I don't get is we messed around, and I was sure she liked me."

"She does like you, but not romantically. Sure she may have had fun with you, but they are from the same species." I explained. "Let her go as she could find a mate with him. If she doesn't then be a friend not a jealous lover. You must pick your battles and this one you can't win."

"But..." I stuck my finger on his lips.

"No buts there lover boy. She is her own woman and doesn't need a knight." I interrupted. I lowered my hand and he looked at me and I blushed. The kid was quick to switch interests. I felt it even more as I picked up his feelings through the Force. My heart started beating faster and I had resisted with Cort and Ingo was too gruff for me, but Corso was this ball of shining energy and honor. He truly lived up to the naive cowboy act. We talked a bit longer and went I finally felt tired I didn't have a place to sleep. I had also drank more than I wanted to and to distract Corso I had been full on flirting with him. I was glad I had my armor on as it was a big reminder to me as he liked to touch. Yet his touch still gave me chills, but it would have been far worse if I was wearing simple robes.

"So um you want to call it a night?" He nervously asked as I yawned. I froze and then giggled. I got up as he did and I felt he thought this was a hopeful sign. I lost my balance a bit and he steadied me getting very close. My hands went to his chest and I felt little shocks in my fingers. He had changed out of his armor and the thin shirt didn't hide the muscles I felt. I looked up at the same time he looked down. I blinked once as his head moved and then froze as he kissed me. Every part of me screamed out that this was wrong. That I was a Jedi and I shouldn't have even started flirting, but at the same time I felt myself return the kiss until I remembered I was a guy. This wasn't like it was with Cort, as this felt wrong.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I whimpered and rushed out of the cantina.

"Awwrgh! This is nuts." Corso complained. Sanusha giggled and he blushed as he saw them staring at him.

"Well you are a bold one." Aric stated.

"And a Jedi one at that." Sanusha added. "Don't worry she likes you. Just don't blow it." Corso moaned and collapsed into his chair. He watched them both get up and leave together. He looked around and Ingo was gone as well.

"Great I had to flirt with the Jedi." Corso moaned. He tossed a credit on the table and went to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Between Coruscant and Earth

I suddenly found myself in a white area. I stood there and heard nothing, smelled nothing, and felt no air moving or how warm or cold it was. I then heard muffled walking and gasped as I saw my former self.

"Where are we?" We both asked.

"It looks like a dream or a vision." Sean suggested.

"I will agree with that. I never thought I would be talking to my old self. Wow you are looking great." I stated.

"And you haven't let my old body fall apart either." Sean replied.

"Why would this happen now? Are we somehow still connected? Is this all we are going to experience as each other?" I wondered.

"I hope not. I have never felt more normal in my life. I am male and my biggest struggle is no more. I got what I wanted. Not the best body, but one I can live with." Sean answered.

"I am a Jedi and the experience is more than I dreamed of. Being female is its own challenge. I don't want to change back ever." I stated.

"Maybe this is just what it seems. A chance to see if this is really what we want? Then again I still can use the Force. It has helped but it is causing difficulty." Sean remarked.

"I never had the Force or anything like that. How could you still have it?" I questioned. "Or could it be because I know what is going to happen. That we are retaining a bit of our universe with us? Have you had any problems?"

"Perhaps, but I can't live a normal life with the Force. The only problem I am facing is that I have to travel the urge is too strong to ignore. Plus I find I want to control more than I can if I were normal." Sean stated. "I have only gotten stronger in the Force. Your aunt and uncle are no longer in pain and she has started to lose weight. Along with you cousin."

"Well that is good. You have slimmed down a lot as well." I replied. "I am starting to lose memories, so that is why I asked."

"Thank you. It has been a struggle. Though healing myself has made it a bit easier." Sean replied. "What are you trying to remember?"

"Where Tarnis is hiding at. I know he is on Coruscant, and I was pretty sure I knew where to find him before he even escaped, but now I don't know. I fear I am going to forget everything." I stated as I looked down.

"Fear can lead to the darkside. It is fear that is making you forget." Sean replied. "You are not me, so stop trying to become me. I would not have know my future so well. Be yourself and use that knowledge wisely."

"I am using that knowledge." I countered.

"You are not using it enough. Go to the Temple and you will see." Sean stated and then he was gone. I jerked out of the vision and gasped bringing Kira's eyes open.

"Something wrong Master?" Kira asked.

"Nothing everything. We must go to the Temple. There we will find Lord Tarnis and his Engineering team." I answered.

"Is this wise? I have been picking up that there are Imperial troops there. We will need more than just us." Kira argued as I quickly got dressed in my armor.

"Stealth is the way we will get in. If Cort answers then maybe he will come as well. End this chase we have been on. Too much time it has been wasting." I stated. "Are you with me?"

"Yes Master I am with you." Kira replied.

"Good put on the robes I just took off. They maybe old, but they are better than the cloth you are wearing." I suggested. She did as she was told and part of me watched her change. I smiled a bit as seeing her felt erotic. Not as a physical attraction, but a mental one. By the time she got dressed I was helping her with part of the armor to make sure it was on correctly. She tried to have it looser, but it wasn't supposed to be worn that way.

"I don't feel comfortable." Kira stated.

"Move around and check." She did as I suggested and I enjoyed the view. I giggled as she has a nice butt. She stood up and looked at me confused. "Does it bind anywhere?"

"No Master, but it still feels odd. If it wasn't for this here I would feel naked." Kira remarked.

"Good that means you are wearing it correctly. What you are feeling is exposure as if you were naked. Nothing wrong with that." I explained. I pulled out my holocom and hit the button for Cort.

"T'aa it is a good thing I do not sleep much." Cort answered.

"I was counting on it. Meet me at the taxi pad. I will need you assistance at the Jedi Temple." I ordered.

"The Temple is in ruins. There couldn't be much there." Cort argued. "It has been looted many times."

"I know that, but this is not about what was stolen, but what was put inside." I replied. "Tarnis has the Planet Prison there and he will control it from the council chambers."

"Are you sure?" Cort asked.

"One hundred percent." I replied. "Are you with me?"

"I will come, but we will not have the help of our friends." Cort warned.

"We will not need to have a battle to get there." I stated. "I'll give you five minutes." I put the comm away and we headed out the door. I knew this would be a long shot as with the game if you didn't have the proper quest you couldn't go to the story area, but this was reality and there were no green phased areas here. Also not everyone we had faced fought to the death. Many ran or surrendered. Not so much in the Black Sun area and I would assume much more in the Justicar area as they were former troopers. The stories of us clearing the guild and Black Sun area might just get them to give up without a fight. We would face this later, so long as we survived this. Cort looked ready to go and so did Qyzen.

"A hunt this is. Many points this Sith will give us." Qyzen stated as they walked up.

"I still think we should wait until the others are awake." Cort advised.

"I know, but this is Jedi business. If Yuon Parr was healthy I would expect her to come as well." I stated. "Now let's get there." It didn't take too long to argue with the taxi. Then again T7 had to do the convincing to get one speeder to carry us all. Twenty minutes later we were at the Temple landing pad. It was fairly dark and I lit my yellow bronze blade to give us a bit of light.

"Don't bring your blades out. This one is nearly red and I expect the imperials here not to shoot at a Sith Lord without asking questions first." I suggested.

"If all had stealth field generators we could sneak right in." Kira stated.

"We don't need them, Kira. We are Jedi." Cort countered as he went invisible. "You can do the same feel how I am doing this." She closed her eyes and vanished as well. That would leave me and T7 exposed, but I remembered I could use stealth as well, but only for a few seconds. Then again Cort wasn't a Shadow Jedi, but he could do it.

"T7 – stealth generator = T7 left behind." T7 wailed.

"No you are fine. We need you to lead us to the council chambers." I replied. Kira handed over her belt to Qyzen and he vanished once it was on.

"Imperials ignore droids. Better than being not seen." Qyzen stated. This made T7 beep happily and he took off. We followed him and we went to the left as I knew where we needed to go. The whole temple was crawling with imperials. I wasn't sure what they were searcher for if anything, but what was sure was that it will take a lot to get them out of here. We slowly made our way further in and to the old Jedi Council Chambers. I could see Tarnis not to far away talking to his father. I couldn't believe that he could be ready with the Planet Prison already, but from the looks of it he was.

"Departing Coruscant now, father. The Planet Prison deploys in minutes. The Republic will have no choice but to surrender." Tarnis stated.

"You return to me as a hero of the Empire, my son. Our victory is complete." Darth Angral replied.

"Ha, ha, ha." I added as I clapped for each word. "You never celebrate until it is over."

"What's this, Tarnis? A loose end? For shame." Lord Sadic wondered.

"Have you come to die alone, Jedi?" Tarnis asked.

"No I did not I brought a few friends other then my droid." I replied as Kira, Qyzen, and Cort revealed themselves. "You will surrender now or I will beat you up like the last time. You know how strong I am."

"You'll forgive me if I don't offer you the same opportunity." Tarnis countered.

"Channel your rage, my son. Don't let these Jedi steal your moment of triumph." Darth Angral ordered.

"Your blood flows through my veins, father. I can not fail." Tarnis declared. He attacked and we defended. With three Jedi and Qyzen he really didn't have a chance. T7 went around and turned off the Planet Prison as we were too close for him to fire on Tarnis.

"Defend only! We are taking him alive." I ordered. Qyzen growled, but he let off his attacks. Tarnis tried every trick and attack he had and we blocked or absorbed them. Slowly we wore him down while his father watched. I saw my opening and I hilt bashed him into unconsciousness.

"Jedi filth... you've killed my son." Darth Angral growled.

"No he is very much alive." Cort countered. "You have failed as he has failed."

"She will still die for this, Master." Lord Praven declared.

"You have no idea what you have unleashed, Jedi. There's no place in the galaxy to hide from my wrath." Darth Angral threatened.

"I guess you are as deaf as you're stupid. I don't need to hide from you or your lackeys. Your son still lives, but he will rot in a Jedi prison or be turned back to the light. As far as your threat come and face me or give me the location of your ship." I stated. "I will gladly fight you with honor. Even if you fight dirty." Lord Praven looked deep in thought at my last words but Darth Angral just bared his teeth.

"I will inflict unimaginable suffering on your people. Billions will die because of you." Angral promised.

"We already control your secret weapon facilities. All that power is ours now." Lord Nefarid declared.

"My son's death will be avenged on the entire Republic, and you will bow down before I let you die." Darth Angral threatened.

"Father I still live." Tarnis moaned.

"You failed so you are dead to me." Angral replied.

"Father?" he whispered.

"I see that there is no convincing you otherwise. You will fail like he has." I stated.

"My hatred makes me stronger than you can possibly know. Tell your pathetic Masters that Darth Angral has returned." Darth Angral stated. "This time, there will be no mercy."

"Such a charmer I miss him already." Kira commented as he vanished from the holocom. "The Planet Prison is officially scrap metal. Looks like we saved Coruscant."

"Couldn't of done it without all of you. Especially you Kira." I replied.

"Much as I am enjoying these toxic ruins, maybe we should get back to the Senate tower?" Kira suggested.

"Well we have a prisoner and I don't think we are getting out of here quietly." Cort stated.

"Time to call in the cavalry." I replied. In a moment I had General Var Suthra out of bed and on the holoprojector.

"Why are you in the Jedi Temple?" Var Suthra asked.

"We found the Planet Prison and Tarnis. He is currently sleeping. However Darth Angral is not happy we defeated him and declared him dead and will use that excuse to carry out his revenge. General you need to send a fleet to Uphrades and Tython. He will use the Planet Prison on them first in order. Once in place he will burn the atmosphere with another device. Wiping the planet of all life. Few will survive if at all." I warned. "Do not disregard this warning."

"That will be terrible if that happens. We'll send out a fleet immediately to both those locations. Hopefully he won't pick a different location to test his weapons." Var Suthra replied. "Better get back here we have a lot of planning to do."

"About that General. The Temple is over run with Imperials. I would send a company or two to round them up. Better if you have a battalion." I suggested. "That or a strike team to come in by shuttle and pick us up. Though the Temple still has to be secured."

"Already on the way. With imperials on the planet the Senate will freak out if they are not taken care of by the time they hear of it." He stated. "Var Suthra out." The wait wasn't too long. Cort was successful in sending Tarnis into hibernation. He wouldn't have a chance of waking up any time soon. Qyzen T7 and myself cleared an area large enough for a shuttle to land. The enormous opening was suddenly filled with gunships and Republic troops dropped out of them as the area lit up in a fire fight. We guarded the area until another transport landed near us.

"Master Jedi we are here for you." A trooper stated as he stopped in front of us.

"Thank you soldier. I would pass it on that some teams need to drop into the Works and clear it out too. You need to do a top to bottom search." I suggested.

"Do you really think there are so many?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, and capture who you can as live enemy is better proof then dead ones." I suggested. "Their accent alone gives them away."

"Yes Master Jedi." He replied and then saluted before guiding his team further out while talking on his comms. It took nearly until eight in the morning before there was a team of Jedi available to haul Tarnis to Tython. Cort, T7, and Qyzen had joined the others earlier. Once Kira and I Arrived in the Justicar territory we saw the effect that they left behind.

"By the Force?! Is this how it is with war? So much death." Kira stated. I felt the emotional scars as well. Though it was not as bad as the Guild or the Black Sun. Republic security had already gone farther in than the check points that had been controlled by the Justicars.

"This is not as bad as it can be Kira. Though war of any type is not clean or less than tragic. These people over there decided to surrender. In the Old Galactic Market sector very few ran and none surrendered. The Black Sun were worse." I replied. "Come we need to catch up to the others."

"Right with you master." Kira answered. We followed the coordinates that T7 constantly updated as we passed security personal move prisoners back to the landing pad. Some were wounded, but others just fine. Still the occasional body would pass as well. I felt the anger and pain some felt. The grief and shame of the others. Even relief from some of them as well.

"You've got guts, Jedi. Walking into my base. Stealing two of my Noetikons." Lars Baddeg declared.

"Those Noetikons were looted from the Jedi Temple." Cort countered.

"You've messed everything up. They said I could rule the Justicars territory if I got them the Noetikons. Just one left and it is theirs." Lars stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Cort asked.

Doesn't matter. This is my only chance." Lars replied.

"Is Fool's way to rely on others for strength." declared Qyzen.

"Ah! I already lost two Noetikons. I'm a dead man anyway. Here take it. This whole thing was a mistake from the start." Lars resigned.

"You have that right." I stated as I walked in. His weapon flew to my hand as we got closer. "Cort never leave an enemy armed when you turn your back."

"I will remember that." Cort replied.

"Another Jedi? How many of you are after those things?" Lars asked.

"Just him. I came as back up." I replied. "Looks like I was just in time. Cort I wouldn't touch the pyramid device it is a mind trap the Noetikon is in that crate. Behind that column."

"It is as she says." Qyzen stated as he broke the chest open.

"You always seem to know something, T'aa." Cort stated as he pulled the item out.

"What happens to me?" Lars asked.

"You will be detained by Republic security along with the other Justicars." Ingo declared as he entered. "Thought you could use a bit of help in here, but I guess not."

"Come on scum. Time to face the music. Maybe if you are nice they might not throw away the key." Aric growled as he cuffed Lars.

"Well I should see what this Noetikon has to teach me." Cort stated as he set it down. I giggled and looked at me and frowned.

"So eager to learn nothing. They can not help you, but you can ask or you can wait until we are at the Temple. I am sure Sanusha could really use our help right now." I countered. Our comlinks beeped all at the same time. Ingo pulled his out.

"You need help there?" Ingo asked.

"Ya I found the scum that took my ship I am heading to the space port right now." Sanusha replied. "Can use all the help I can get those Jedi to help too."

"We have other priorities." Cort countered.

"No Cort we do not. We are a team, and we help our team members. Your master will survive a bit longer." I stated.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sanusha questioned. We arrived at the spaceport not too far behind Sanusha and Corso, and caught up to her just in time to hear her conversation with Fabizan.

"Excuse me, but in case it wasn't obvious by the locked door you sliced through, this is a private docking bay." He stated.

" Three words pal. Where's... my... ship?" Sanusha replied angrily.

"I don't know you, and I sure don't have your ship." Fabizan declared. "Skavak said there might be a troublemaker or two dropping by. He paid extra for security to take care of it."

"Make that nine troublemakers." I yelled as we got closer. "Surrender now. No need to lose you life over a ship that is not yours." My blades came alive in my hands. The two goons laid their weapon's slowly on the ground.

"I hired you to do your job not surrender!" Fabizan angrily stated. Kira moved ahead of me and put her blade in his face. "All right, all right. Don't hurt me." Fabizan tossed his blaster down. "I'm not armed. I'm just a starship salesman. Your ship is on the other side of this door."

"It better be. Corso bring him along just so he can't pull anything funny." Sanusha ordered.

"My pleasure darling." Corso replied. The hanger door opened and Sanusha began to purr. I didn't think Cathar purred but now I knew they did.

"Okay it won't take long to move the ship to a different hanger, and this time I will lock her down tight." Sanusha stated.

"Make it fast we have to finish cleaning up the Justicars." Ingo replied.

"Don't worry about that honey. I'll get back there before you will." Sanusha bragged. She took off to her ship and ran up the ramp.

"T7 go help her she may need your skills." I ordered. He beeped happily. The Justicar territory took until well after midnight to clear. Helping the one businessman and the kid was the best part of the day. With the promise of the factory coming back on line and a deal that the vetted Justicars worked with Republic security would bring stability to the area. They even offered to help in the other two sectors we had plowed through. We all didn't get out of the area until noon the next day. The Works I was hoping to avoid, but knowing that one of the reactors in the place was bad we had to do something. With the Cythons and the rogue droids it may not of been that bad, but the Imperial troops that were chased out of the temple it was real bad. This was worse than all three areas plus the battles on Tython put together. A full company escorted us as we pushed into the area. Techs and engineers followed. While the two companies from the Temple pushed in and down as well. Droid mechanics did their best to rebuild the droids that got destroyed and wiped so that they could help with the repairs. Up until this point everything had been easy. Tython took time, but it wasn't as hard or as real. When we finally found Jek Kardan halfway through, it had taken a week.

"Still Alive huh? You really should have gotten out of this while you were ahead soldier. Now you are a risk to Tavis and the rest of my people, so Havoc squad or not I am going to have to kill you." Kardan stated.

"You always have a choice sir, but if you fight I think my backup will sway your decision." Ingo replied. "I don't think the five of you can survive the ten of us. Plus the squad of Republic troopers I brought as well."

"I've made my choice. Tavis, Wraith, Needles, Gearbox, Fuse, they're like my children, and I abandoned them. I resigned and left them to fight alone just to make a point. They need my help more than ever. I am not going to abandon them." Kardan explained. "Not this time."

"Then work with us. No need to fight us. We are not the ones who abandoned you." Cort countered.

"The works is filled with troops and it is only a matter of time before they have all the Imperials rounded up." Sanusha stated.

"Help us help your team survive. The Imperials don't care if you live or die. Your command made mistakes as all commanders do at one point. Hold them accountable, don't defect and make your efforts meaningless like you have." I argued.

"Why are we even talking? I am trying to keep my people alive and he is the one with the orders to capture them." Kardan countered. "That's all there is to this."

"I served with your people I don't want to kill them." Ingo replied.

"Well you certainly taken your time in trying to kill me. Hmm, you've already compromised the relay. Even if we could take you out it is only a matter of time until Garza has this place slagged in a klick in every direction. I am sure she knows where all the defector bases are." Kardan thought out loud.

"Sir so you do see I need your help in this." Ingo replied.

"Damn, okay I'll help you, but you better bring them all in alive." Kardan warned. "Or you will be dead within a day."

"Give us their comlink channels and you explain to them to surrender." I requested. "I give you my word as a Jedi it will go peacefully as long as they don't fight. Better if they take the Imperials that are with them down. As it will be in their favor."

"I can't let you go into enemy hands alive Kardan." The Imperial declared.

"Kira, Cort let's strip them." I suggested. Kira grin as we all reached out and stripped each of them to their underwear. Kardan looked on in shock then burst into laughter. It felt real good not to have to fight these guys or him. Though letting him go and turn himself in wasn't viable. We still had a full on raging battle to get back to. Kardan fought along side Ingo and Aric. He really helped push the tired troops and he gave valuable tactical advice. The fighting took another week and I was getting worried. Darth Angral was out there somewhere with his ship able to destroy a world.

"I need a vacation." Sanusha mumbled as we made it back into the Temple.

"We will have it soon. Cort just has to speak and learn from the Noetikons to help his master. It will be only a few hours. With all the Imperials rounded up you can go back to the cantina if you want." I replied.

"No I'll stay. Don't want to miss any fun with you guys." Sanusha stated. "Then again watching a Jedi talk to ghost may not be interesting, but I have a feeling it may get interesting."

"Perhaps, there is still this apprentice that is unaccounted for." Cort remarked. "It would be appreciated if you help guard the area."

"We got your back." Corso replied. We move into the computer room thirty minutes later. I didn't know what else to call it. We all watched Cort learn the new healing technique. I tried as well but I was lost after the first hour. Kira made it two hours before she too was overwhelmed by everything that was needed to remember and do. Cort absorbed everything like a sponge. Sanusha and Corso were out like a light and Qyzen was nearly so as he practiced slowly with his staff. Kira and I still meditated after we gave up, and it was like this when the Sith entered the chamber boldly.

"Come sit he is nearly finished." I suggested as he got closer.

"Three Jedi is most unexpected. No matter my master will be pleased to hear of my victory." the Sith boasted.

"He is even more delusional than Lord Tarnis." Kira stated.

"Very true. He should sit as we are tired of fighting. He may find a peaceful use for his anger here." I replied.

"Enough! I will not bow down to my lessors." the Sith declared as he ignited his lightsaber.

"They never learn." Kira stated.

"No they do not." I replied just before a leaped at him. Kira headed off his two helpers while we fought. In comparison he was much better at dueling than Tarnis was, but he went down nearly as fast. Kira held the other two at bay until Sanusha and Corso woke up and joined the fight. The two got hit multiple times by stun blasts before going down and Kira and I held the Sith in place while the same happened to him. He resisted for ten minutes before passing out himself.

"It was about time he tired." Cort stated just as the fight ended. "Though I doubt he will come back to the light."

"Perhaps, but from my memory he was killed. Now he remains alive and a master will take an interest in bringing him to the light." I replied. "Speaking of lost souls. I wonder if Callef and Bengal Morr are doing okay?"

"Yes those two might make good Jedi. Seeing Bengal Morr return to the light should bring the boy to the light as well." Cort suggested. "Come we must hurry back to the Senate tower. Yuon Parr is getting weaker by the minute."

"Let's go." Corso urged. How that boy had so much energy, I would never know. Cort called in some engineers to come in and remove the computer after he collected the Noetikons. It wouldn't be good if the machine was left unguarded and the Temple on Tython was a better place for it to learn from. With this we were finished with Coruscant. There were a few small things to take care of, but my only concern was getting my sleep and my ship. About an hour later Kira and I walked into General Var Suthra's office.

"No one saw this coming, Master Satele. Not even the Jedi Council." Var Suthra stated.

"We sensed it for weeks, General. If you'd told us of your secret project, we might have averted this disaster." Satele countered.

"There she is. The hero of Coruscant. Welcome back." Var Suthra declared.

"Coruscant is safe, but I had to destroy the Planet Prison, but Tarnis has been captured." I replied.

"Yes, we've heard. We also know Tarnis was the son of Darth Angral." Satele stated.

"The comm channels are being flooded with threats from that maniac vowing revenge." Var Suthra reported.

"Tarnis is still alive. He has no foundation for any threats. How is this affecting the treaty?" I asked.

"The Empire has formally disavowed Darth Angral's actions, saying he's gone rogue. It's a lie, but the Senate refuses to authorize a military response." Var Suthra explained.

"For good reason. Neither the Republic nor the Jedi are prepared for another war. We would lose. Billions would die." Satele stated.

"If the enemy turns our weapons against us, billions will die. Tarnis transmitted details of all our top secret projects to his father. We traced that transmission to the planet Ord Mantell. Darth Angral must have a base there. I need you to find it." Var Suthra ordered.

"Going after his spy network may be of value." I replied.

"Master Orgus senses greatness in you, and so do I. This mission is yours." Satele added.

"I'm going too. Master Kiwiiks left me here to help." Kira stated.

"Agreed. Take Kira. Train and protect her like she's your Padawan." Master Satele replied.

"I already do." I answered.

"We'll get to know one another. I'll be nice." Kira stated.

"I must inform the council of these developments. Travel safely, young jedi. May the Force be with you." Satele stated before her image faded.

"All I've ever wanted was to protect the Republic. I was stationed here when the Empire attacked Coruscant. Saw the Jedi Temple destroyed. All those Padawans and Masters cut down. I started these weapon projects in their honor." Var Suthra looked and felt bad, guilty even.

We need to focus on Darth Angral. Have you sent those fleets to protect those planets?" I asked.

"I was able to get a couple of ships, but nothing close to a fleet. They just can't take your word for it. I already have one of our best starships at the spaceport. Your astromech droid is prepping it to take off." Var Suthra declared. "There is civil war on Ord Mantell. It's a no fly zone. Dock at the orbital station there and contact me. Good luck." We left there and we gathered our things before heading over to the spaceport. Kira had two chests she was dragging behind her. I had only added a few trinkets to my chest. Though with now having a ship of my own I probably would gain much more.

"That is our ship?" Kira asked as she was impressed.

"All one hundred meters of it." I replied. It looked somewhat like the one from the game, but it was longer visually. More in line with its dimensions. The twin cannons on the front were paired with two quad turrets an either side. As we entered the ship there were no stairs going straight to the middle. The missing crew quarters were to either side of the ship hallway. Enough space for twenty easily before we got to the lift. Past the lift was the storage holds and the medical bay. The medical bay contained five beds an office and a surgery room. The storage hold contained a few speeder bikes and an armory which had no weapons in it or much of any supplies, but the outer hatch was open and droids were bringing in supplies as we checked everything out. The engine bay was jam packed with the engines, but you could see up all three levels. We finally headed up to the middle and main level. Not only did it contain the bridge, conference room, center section and holo room, it contained VIP suites for another six people or twelve couples. The two holds on either side were packed full of food stuffs or spar parts. It also contained the crawl tubes that went to the turrets. Above the holo room was the galley and crew lounge area. I got a feeling of home when we entered. As we moved toward the bridge we finally got stopped by C2-N2.

"My new master, at last. I am Seetoo Enntoo, steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you." He stated.

"Glad to have you, Seetoo, but spare me the tour for now. It is late and I and my Padawan, Kira are tired." I replied. "Have the ship ready to depart by the morning, and have the flight to Ord Mantell plotted out. I am sure T7 will handle that part. Have breakfast ready for us at 0600 ship time."

"But..." I didn't give the droid time to complain as I pushed past him into my room. There was a smaller room next to mine and Kira took that one. Nearly thirty people could reside on the ship. The droid followed me into the Captain's quarters. "But master there is the flight crew that you have to meet and we can be on the way as soon as you store your gear."

"Fine, but I need to shower and change, and maybe a bit to eat as well. Go cook up some Nerf burgers or something." I replied pushing him back out of the room. I heard Kira scream and a few choice words followed by the droid being pushed out. I shut the door and made sure it was locked before I showered. The ship had a crew so this was different. After I was cleaned up I found their files. I had six crew, two gunners, two techs, a pilot and copilot. Most would be on the bridge during normal operation. In the game the ship was fully automated, but this ship wasn't which I was glad I wouldn't have to fly it myself. Though I did know how. I felt the ship take off as Seetoo signaled that the meal was finished. I got up and went to the mess.

"Hello master." Kira greeted me as I joined her. "So... Ground rules? Master Kiwiiks let me do whatever, long as I wasn't in her way."

"Do what I do and you will be fine." I replied trying to think of something better.

"We make it up as we go. Nifty. Question two... what's my job on this ship? Hate standing around. Makes me antsy." Kira wondered. I decided to mix the scripted responses.

"You can monitor the comm channels, plus it is a big ship, so do what comes naturally." I replied. She grinned and I knew what was coming next.

"Reprogram the computer to call me 'Master'? Done." Kira stated.

"On second thought don't touch the computer." I stated sternly. She flashed a look of shock before I grinned and giggled. "This ship has a crew and between your studies and the comm channels I think you will be busy enough. I also expect you to train daily with and without your lightsaber. We will be going into a lot of combat situations and I can't have you weak in that area. I will come up with a routine to follow and a training schedule. However if you do start to feel antsy I want you to meditate. Other than that it will be you that determines how fast you learn."

"You had me going there for a second. You certainly are different." Kira replied.

"You have no idea. Now eat as we still have to meet the crew." I stated. Seetoo was a great cook as it was nearly as good as the cantina we ate at. Once we were finished we headed to the bridge.

"Master Jedi, so good to finally see you." The Chargrian pilot stated after he turned around. I sat down in the captain's chair and nodded.

"If you don't know I am Jedi Knight T'aa Onasi and this is Padawan Kira Carsen. Is this the whole crew?" I asked knowing it was.

"Yes Master Jedi. I am Lt. Zetta Miro. My copilot is Ensign Leodale Braddie. Engineering techs Specialist Flint Bellflake and Specialist Tansy Garside. Ship gunners are Pvt. Cer Drostu and Sgt. Ga Kairr." Zetta introduced them in a friendly manor. Though I could see her getting strict if she had to be. "When I heard that they were looking for a pilot to haul around the hero of Coruscant I was expecting you to be bigger." I chuckled as she said this.

"Well I wouldn't mind being bigger, but some of us have to be smaller. I expect you all to do your jobs while on this ship and take care of yourselves and this ship. If I have to intervene then you will be leaving this ship. We will be going to planets that are in the thick of combat just like Ord Mantell. If any of you need shore leave you better have someone replace you first. Other than that I will be a hands off type. If we engage in ship to ship combat I will defer to your training, but do not hesitate if I do give an order. I can feel things that others cannot, so I will have good reason even if it doesn't sound good." I stated. "Kira has comms."

"Thank you Captain." Zetta replied. "Do you want to go over the ship's compliment and cargo?"

"Maybe later. Expect that we will need higher amounts of medical supplies and I noticed we do not have any weapons in the storage racks. Plus we need food for thirty even if we never have anyone else on the ship, but us." I stated. "Plus we do have to name the ship do we not?"

"Well we have come up with a name, but the ship is yours." Braddie replied. "Plus you are an Onasi so we thought Sojourn's Nest."

"Hmm, fitting, but I was thinking more along the lines of Bendu's Way. It is my way to find balance. Plus I do not think the council will think it is a good thing to link the name of the ship with my family." I explained.

"Then Bendu's Way it is." Lt. Zetta agreed. With this he turned and pushed up on the controls sending the ship into hyperspace. T'aa was happy to finally have a ship and from here anything was possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Ord Mantell

The planet was not as easy to get to as the ship had to take the Namadii Corridor and then the Celanon Spur. This slowed downed the ship as they were not like the Hydian Way hyperlanes that had constant updates to keep them fast. Still the week long trip was a nice way to relax and get to know the crew. I felt I would get to like each of them in time. Kira seemed to get on Lt. Zetta's nerves quickly, but other than that they were a solid crew. As we came out of hyperspace we maneuvered to the station and I felt the planet's struggle. It was as if the place was in pain, so this is what war felt like? This was so much different from the battles on Tython and on Coruscant. This made me wonder if each planet was different in the Force?

"General Var Suthra is calling on the holoterminal." Kira reported.

"Strange that he would know exactly when we dropped into the system." I replied as we went to the station. I was expecting it so it would have been odd if he didn't call, but seeing that he did I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"General we have arrived at Ord Mantell." I stated.

"Perfect timing. I've just finished coordinating things with my men on the ground there. SIS Agent Ottau followed the enemy transmissions to a specific location planetside. He'll give you the full details. Your T7 unit can interface with Darth Angral's hyperspace data transceiver and download his communications." Var Suthra ordered. "Take the droid with you."

"T7 = oiled + charged + ready for action." He added.

Hmph. Guess I will be playing dejarik against myself while you have all the fun." Kira stated. She really was wanting to go.

"Take a shuttle to the surface and meet Agent Ottau. Good hunting. Var Suthra out." he ordered.

"I've visited my share of seedy ports, but this one's the seediest. Just as well I'm staying behind. I'll make sure nobody steals our landing thrusters." Kira stated.

"Kira you are coming with me. He may give the orders, but he doesn't say who I take with him. Lt Zetta can handle any thieves." I replied.

"Wait you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I. Now come." I answered. "We have some gear to get and a shuttle to catch. Kira beamed in the Force and it really made even the crew a bit happier. I just hoped I didn't mess something up. As I took time to think about this on the way down to the planet I remembered that the inquisitor didn't really do much more than call Darth Angral to the planet and have her interrogated. Being with me would not lead him here or the inquisitor either. Then again it just might. The thought of fighting Angral here was nice, but I knew he would send one of his lackey's first in any event. Ferav's name popped into my head and I had to smile.

After talking to Agent Ottau getting to the island was a bit harder than in the game. Between the artillery and fighting a few of the combatants it took four hours to get to the island. The place had a few more imperials there then in the game and I was glad I had Kira with me. Her ability to go into stealth was needed more times then expected. I could hide in the Force similar to stealth, but not for long. However T7 couldn't, and he didn't like staying out of sight for long. Though long enough for us to get the drop on most of the groups we came across. Lt. Marcovic didn't even see us coming, and was one of the few imperial's to survive. T7 down loaded everything the computer had. T7 beeped away while he got to work.

"Desolator that doesn't sound good." Kira stated.

"No it isn't. Not for the Republic that is." Inquisitor Ferav replied. "But you will not live long enough to let the poor Republic know. Darth Angral is waiting for me to bring back your head's." We both spun around to see the Sith and his men.

"Ah Ferav I was wondering if you would show up." I stated. The Sith took a step back hearing me call out his name. Kira glanced at me and I realized she didn't know what I did. I should tell her.

"Interesting you know my name." He paused to think and that is when I threw both lightsabers at him. I had took him by surprise twice, and the battle went a bit easier. I felt more than a few blaster bolts hit my armor. How ever as we fought he got stronger until Kira ran him through the back while I took out one of the others as did T7.

"What a waste." I growled.

"Master how did you know his name?" Kira asked.

"Because I just know. I will explain later." I replied as I took a step forward and winced. One of those shots had hit the back of my leg where the armor was thinner. "Shit that hurts."

"Master?" Kira questioned with concern.

"Let's go, I'll heal when we get back to the ship." I replied. I could deal with being sore or tired, but the burning of a blaster was something I hadn't dealt with. Plus the looks Kira was giving me were more than just concern. She was acting wary? Could she think I am not a Jedi? No it had to be something else. I wondered if she could handle what I knew? Once we entered the ship T-7 went to the bridge as Kira and I went to the medical bay.

"Master several things have been bothering me. Of all the jedi I have worked with you are very different. Emotional is what sticks out the most almost as if you are using your emotions while you fight?" I thought about how I should respond to this. She was a lot more observant then I thought. Could it be that I was finally getting through to her to stop following the script?

"Now that looks like a nasty blaster burn and right on the back of your pretty leg." We both looked at Tansy and she smoothly glided in. Her interruption was helpful in that I didn't have to further explain my actions or m views on the Force. That I was slowly realizing this was somehow all a game to me made me shiver as Tansy helped tend to our wounds. Yet I didn't think I would be able to hold off during the week long trip back to Coruscant. Correction Taris and maybe the Fondor escort mission or Hammer Station. The wound bothered me as we headed to the holoterminal to report on what we found. I was worried about all the options I had available. Time was the worst factor as I figured we would only have so much time before something happened true it had been only a few weeks since realizing I was more than just a jedi. I sighed as Kira activated the holoprojector. I knew why more than ever knowing the future is a terrible curse. Damned if you do and change something or damned if you don't and let people die knowing you could have saved them.

"Transmitting files now." T-7 beeped and brought me back to the present.

"General looks like Tarnis was combining all your weapon projects together to create a Desolator weapon. From what we gathered he will arm his cruiser with it."

"Then it is no coincidence I've lost contact with Agent Galen. The enemy is raiding our weapon research facilities to build that device."

Darth Angral already has the other weapons under control. Agent Galen walked into a trap."

"We can't let Darth Angral complete this Desolator weapon, whatever it is. I need your help stopping him. Securing Nar Shaddaa is vital, but there in another target just as important on Taris."

"You have another super-weapon on Taris you didn't tell us about?"

"I'd rather not say until you're there."

"I will head to Taris first. I am sure that mission will go quickly. I have a Force warning for Uphrades and Tython. I fear Darth Angral will test his weapon at either location first. I would put a fleet at both locations."

"I won't risk the enemy finding out about this."

"General you have to. If Uphrades is attacked the planet will be destroyed. Twelve million people will die and billions or Coruscant will starve. Other agricultural planets will need to be guarded as well. Best to protect the ones feeding Coruscant first."

"I can't just split up the fleet or reduce current fleet to protect a bunch of agriworlds. I can see moving a ship or two to Tython. I will need more then a warning to convince command."

"A warning coming from a jedi you would ignore?" Kira looked ready to jump through the holo to get to him.

"Kira enough. If the general won't believe us than that is his decision. However I am sure leaking all the information on the weapons projects to the senate in full would motivate you even more."

"Do that and you will be arrested for treason." I smiled feeling him get angry.

"Then I suggest general you do what you can for Uphrades cause if I find the planet burned by Darth Angral then you will have more to worry about then just mind controlled cyborgs and old doctors that don't want to work with you or the ensuing quakes from Tatooine. Alderaan will surely mark you."

"Okay fine I will do what I can. How you know all this..." Var Suthra hung his head running his hand over the top. I could see he was thinking hard as he debated with the information I hinted at having. He sighed and then looked back up. "you put me in a really difficult position."

"No General you did this to yourself."

"When you reach Taris or Nar Shaddaa contact me, and good luck." He disconnected and then I sighed before leaning against the terminal.

"Master will Uphrades really burn? Did you see this in a vision?"

"Kira I saw it many times. Over and over. Look I need to lay down go tell the drew to head to Taris and check the comms. Look for any messages for referring to Fondor or Hammer Station. Then come back to my cabin and we will talk."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Master something tells me I am not going to like what you are about to tell me." I held back the smile that came to my lips as I signaled Kira to meditate with me. Clarity on exactly how much I should tell her hasn't come to me. How do you tell someone that you are not the original person that lived in this body? Or that I believed I was just playing a game only in as if I was living it? Then there was the fact that I had felt all these deaths I had caused was weighing heavily conflicted with the belief that this wasn't real. However I had to believe it was real or I was surely going to go insane.

"Ever play a video game that was so detailed it drew you in and it felt like you were living it?"

"Like the Croyden system I read about once there is an entire city that is nothing but a game. Though for the people in the game everything is real enough."

"Maybe, this is to me virtual reality. A reality that is run on a computer and that you can play over and over. Not that I have repeated it this way now, but I played a game that contained everything we or I have done since I landed on Tython. I followed along at first, but now I can't play the game. Yet I am afraid to break it. If I break it or die I feel that it will go really bad. However there maybe a point where everything resets. Then again not everything is following what I know."

"I am not really understanding." I sighed and Kira felt a bit more reserved than she usually was.

"Kira I know you were a child of the emperor." Kira suddenly stood up as fear surrounded her. "Please sit down. That is in your past and I will explain."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"Why should I? You are a jedi. I trust you with watching my back, my life, I want to teach you, but I want to learn from you as well." Kira knelt back down and I had her full attention now. "This is a problem for me. If Uphrades dies millions will go with the planet. Not knowing this will not bother me, but that I do know means that I can do something to prevent it. I am not one to let things go just so that I continue to know what will happen."

"But sometimes you can't change the future."

"No you can't but this time I can. I really hope I can in more ways than one. To me this ship and everyone in it is a game I played many times with many different characters. Sanusha, Ingo, Cort are characters I have played as well. Guardian, consular, smuggler, and trooper character classes in this game, but the problem is that I am living this game and I can not see the difference from real life other than I just know what is going to happen over the next five years."

"I understand what you are trying to say and I feel you believe this, but I am real."

"I know Kira you are so real it hurts." I suddenly hugged her and she barely knew how to react as she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I felt so tired and seeing that she just couldn't believe was painful. I needed her to understand more than anything. I had no idea if I would even like Doc enough to tell him or that I would be even alive then, but I needed to let this all out.

"Tell me about it. Tell me about who you are and I will do the same." I don't think she really understood what she was asking as I started to cry. With many stops and starts I told her about my life before Tython. About growing up on Earth and Star Wars and what little I remembered about T'aa. It took several days to really tell her everything and for her to open up about her time as a child of the emperor.

"So are we really going to face the emperor directly? This is so exciting."

"I don't want to fall to the darkside."

"But you just told me you wouldn't."

"Kira I am my own person. What I do is my choice. The emperor will take that choice away from me. Unless..." I thought about a certain planet and if it was real then just maybe? The ship intercom crackled to life.

"Sorry to bother you, but we just got an emergency call from fleet."

"Be right there Lt. Miro. We'll talk about this later." We both went to the bridge and they all looked at us. If I was wearing makeup it would have been obvious, but I think Tansy saw that I had been crying.

"Got a message that any available ships to help out at Fondor. Since Kira was looking for it. However it would be weeks before we could get to it. The same with Hammer station, but the main reason I called you up here was that Havoc is handled the station, and that Herald Rift was reported at Fondor along with Dream Runner."

"That is Sanusha's and Cort's ships?"

"Yes they are. I wonder how they managed to make it that far from Coruscant so quickly?"

"Oh it is much easier to run that way then it is around here. By the time we make it to Taris they will meet us there within the same day. I called, because they sent messages to you to meet them there."

"I was actually hoping to join one of those battles." The crew looked confused, but not as much as I was. How could the others have gone to Hammer Station without my help?

"However we did get a message that is quite close. Javaal fleet is being attacked we could get there in time."

"Only if you have already set course will we help." The crew grinned as we came out of hyperspace right in the middle of battle.

"Shields up and get those quad cannons roaring."

"Already firing." You could feel the cannons as they opened up. Kira quickly took her seat at comms and I the captain's chair as the others were taken. Then again I was technically the Captain. I sure didn't feel like I was as Lt. Miro was barking out all the orders as we dodged ice and Plasma fire.

"Watch out for those fighters they are better than the rest. My hand tapped away at the keys as I set target priority for them. Our supply of missiles ticked away as we fought the outer fighter defensive screen.

"Lt. Miro save the missiles for the frigates and don't use the torpedoes unless a cruiser is in our sights."

"Yes Captain." I slowly felt useful during the battle, but also excited watching another thing I never expected to ever witness in multiple life times. I guided the battle and slowly the Force backed up my memory. The Imperial Agent ship revealed itself along with several wings of fighters. The crew sent out a spread of missiles and Miro glanced once at me and I nodded. Though my finger released the proton torpedo that destroyed the X-70B. I felt the crew on that ship wink out as they died. We came back around to see the cruisers and wove through them destroying their shield to allow our too few capital ships an easier target. Miro knew how to fly and dodge like Bendu's Way was a fighter. She lined up the final shot and I followed the torpedo straight into the bridge with the Force.

"What a shot!" Flint shouted.

"Get back on your screens we are far from out of here."

"Yes ma'am." I was just as excited as they felt and it was the biggest and baddest roller coaster I had ever been on. I was sure that each hit would tear the ship apart killing us all.

"Thank you for the assist there Bendu's Way. Thought we would have to run."

"You are welcome. The Force was with us."

"Admiral Curt Dodonna here. I would like you to join us for a little victory celebration, but I don't know who to invite." The crew looked at me as I began to laugh. Somehow the man looked very familiar to me as flashes of a childhood that wasn't mine featured him in it before the changes started.

"Gladly Admiral it will be a pleasure catching up. I am Jedi Knight T'aa Onasi and this is my Padawan Kira Carsen." The recognition grew on his face and then slowly replaced by shock.

"T'aa Onasi? By the Force you have gotten big. A Jedi knight? Never thought your family had any of those." I felt a double meaning. I knew he had known even back then that I should have been a boy. The Onasi family and the Dodonna family mixed together on the military side as much as we mixed with the Shan family on the Jedi side. I regretted my acceptance of his offer of dinner as I slowly remembered other things about him. He wasn't too fond of what T'aa's or should I say my parents did. Maybe he shouldn't be so bad as that was how T'aa felt. However that was not how I felt as I had accepted who I was now. I was glad that the holo went blank, but concerned as I looked at Kira.

"Sorry should I have not done that?"

"Probably not. Lt. Miro take us in to the Pride's hanger bay."

"Yes captain." Now that felt good to hear as she really felt I was the captain now.

"I hate politics." Braddie mumbled sending the other two into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" They looked at Kira and started laughing again as Braddie blushed. Didn't think the ensign's comment warranted embarrassment.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Welcome aboard Master Jedi." Curt reached out to take my hand as if I was a lady at court while both of us bowed as was the jedi custom. He looked scorned for a second until I shocked him by giving him a hug.

"What you don't think I wouldn't remember a distant cousin?"

"I remembered a different cousin one who wasn't so..." He stopped as a bit of color marked his cheeks.

"Grown up or are you forgetting that I was just a toddler the last time I remember seeing you?" He frowned then chuckled.

"Forgive me my memory must not be as it was. I just remember many of my kin on the Onasi side being tall and well..." He stopped looking confused as he felt a wack on the back of his head and no one close enough to have hit him.

"Do remember who you are talking to." I was grinning like I just took his cookie after winning a bet. He frowned but then chuckled again.

"Ah well shall we move on? I would like to show you around a bit before we dine and to also give the flight crew time to reload and help with any damage your ship received."

"Of course lead on admiral." The dinner was uneventful and most of the conversation revolved around the current political and military situation. Much of it had not been personal unless it involved my friends. Now that I was with family it had changed. These were not my memories, but try as I might I couldn't deny them. This cousin or distant aunt getting married or dying. Talking about past family events. It gave me chills or mirth depending on the story. During a small break I was looking out of the large bay window. Really just a video screen, but the detail was beyond perfect, peaceful.

"Little T'aa, you have impressed me. Not only did you come to our aid you turned the battle in our favor. I was stunned when you hugged me considering the last words I had with your parents." The argument flashed in my mind of three very angry adults. I was ten and just won a martial arts tournament. My feeling of victory lost as the they argued about my budding breasts. Other memories of me confiding in him that I wanted to be a boy again. How he wanted to support me and how all it did was drive a wedge between us all. A gap I am sure was still in effect.

"I do as the Force guides me."

"I wasn't speaking of the Force. Have you still problems? I know it has been years, but it has never sat right with me what your parents did."

"I accepted long ago I could never go back. Even with medical intervention it was too late to be more than a coping mechanism. The Force helped as I had something few others can grasp."

"The Force can still not let you feel comfortable. I have studied enough that can effect everything no matter how much you bury it."

"Curt I am female down to the very cycle. I have ups and downs like anyone. I can have a child and I look forward to it. This is me and this is my body. I am as one with myself as I am with the Force."

"Then I do not know you. I remember you do all sorts of reckless actions just to get attention." I remembered several as they flashed through my mind.

"Curt, Admiral I have never felt more whole then at any time during my life. We are all more then this shell that we call a body. Spiritual beings having a physical experience."

"Is this more of your Jedi wisdom?"

"No. Though there is something you need to do. Talk to my parents tell them I love them and that you accept me for being me." I handed him a data stick. "I have neglected to send them word on how I was doing. Give this to them when you see them." I hugged him lightly as he stiffened up. He still didn't accept me. I gave him a peck on the cheek and strangely he blushed. I saved him his dignity by not showing I noticed. As much as he outwardly accepted me I felt he still burned with anger and revulsion. Not as much as in the past. Only diminished by the need to be politically correct when dealing with a Jedi of the order.


	14. Chapter 14

Taris

"Lt. Miro is the ship ready?"

"Yes captain."

"Good inform the FDO we are departing." I watched as they completed separate duties. The ship rose once we had the okay and floated out of the hanger bay. I felt the not so subtle shift in the gravity as we passed the air shield.

"Set course for Taris jump when ready." T-7 beeped as he felt like he had wanted to run the numbers. The ship's navicomp was finished in a matter of minutes with the quickest route. I turned and left the bridge as the stars stretched out.

"Master who is this Watcher One?" Kira sat down next to me while handing me a fresh cup of stimcaf.

"He is the most likely person we will run into on Taris."

"That doesn't fit into Imperial Intelligence. Wouldn't we run into a cipher agent?"

"As much as General Var Suthra refused to tell us what was going on with the situation on Taris you have to remember I know things."

"Oh right the visions." I shook my head as much as I had revealed to her she had reduced it all to visions. Eventually I think she will accept it as I told her. Until then I just nodded. What I had, was a blank. His picture was there, but most of the information on him was blank. As I had just requested the info on the top ten Watchers, fixers, and ciphers. I didn't want to tip off the IIS that I was looking for Watcher One. What I got was a list of ten of the thirty agents. It was that SIS was poorly informed or that the IIS was that much better at hiding their agents. What had kept the screen open was the signature at the bottom of the screen, Theron Shan.

"Oh he is cute." I blinked as the screen had changed to show the file on Theron. "Could he be related to Master Shan?"

"Kira that is her son, and don't act shocked."

"But the code."

"The code doesn't hold when you are fighting for your life in the middle of a foxhole on a planet you don't know with a man you trust with your life. Bonds can be way stronger than anything you encounter. As they grow they can lead in many ways. Hers lead to having a child. No shame in that, but shame in knowing others don't approve."

"I will not break the code. That is a path to the dark side." I giggled shaking my head. "Master."

"We are not perfect. Remember that." She nodded understanding in her own way.

"Master Jedi we have entered orbit around Taris." It had taken several weeks to get here.

"Coordinate a landing bay planetside. I don't think our stay will be long so fuel up and start maintenance checks. No tearing apart anything that isn't critical."

"Understood."

"I'll be in the holo room if I am needed. Kira come with me." I was in my full armor knowing that as soon as we left the compound we would be encountering Rakghouls, rogue scavengers, and even Imperial troops. Taris was a political anchor tied around the Republic's neck. I brought up the holoprojector and typed in the code linking us with the station and Republic Command.

"General, I'm on Taris. You seemed worried about this place. Are you ready to tell me what you couldn't then?"

"I apologize for the secrecy, but this involves someone the Empire would love to get their hands on. Angral's son, Tarnis was the lead scientist on our advanced warfare projects, but these technologies were all invented by Doctor Nasan Godera. Doctor Godera is a genius. Calculating targeting algorithms in his head for fun."

"So I am here to protect the doctor or to get him to come with me?" I knew I would have to rescue him and it was really hard to hold that back.

"Correct, but the situation is complicated. Doctor Godera hates the Empire, so much so, he quit in protest when the Republic signed the Treaty of Coruscant. Disappeared completely. We recently discovered he is hiding on Taris, but the swamps, predators and city ruins are keeping us from finding him."

"Such a person would have to have significant resources to survive and go undetected."

"He is resourceful as he brought advanced droids with him. We found that the doctor has been here for years. We found one of his automated outpost, but the droids are not cooperating. We're sending you the coordinates."

"That is not much to go on, but it may just be enough. I'll bring him back alive. Hopefully it will be sooner than later. Onasi out." I cut the signal as soon as I got the location. Kira gasped while even from across the galaxy he was perturbed. I won't bore you with the few other tasks I gathered along the way out of the base. Governor Saresh was as annoying as I remembered her and talked a lot more with saying very little. Being dark there wasn't much more we could do then head to the cantina.

"T'aa over here, glad you could finally make it." Sanusha waved us over.

"Strange that we are all here at the same time. Though I felt you were near in the Force." I nodded at the others in greeting and smiled at Cort.

"Can you believe what they are trying with this dump? I mean really trying to rebuild this cursed planet? They got Rakghouls everywhere." Corso didn't look happy at all.

"We have our missions one swamp is as bad as the other. The faster we complete our missions the faster we get out of here." That seemed to shut Corso up as Aric growled. I smiled slightly remembering a friend of mine always calling him grumpy cat.

"Hey I came here to drink not talk shop. Pull up a chair and have a drink. The foods not half bad either." Ingo made an effort to stand but sat back down as he reached for the chair next to him. I sat near Cort while we continued to discuss our missions. I needed to get an early start in the morning if I was going to find his lab in time. I just didn't realize how hard it really was going to get to even get there.

In the game it wasn't hard to move from one location to another. From being on Tython and Coruscant it wasn't hard at all. The convoy of walkers moved out the gate as guns rattled off to the left and right of us. The flame throwers lighting up the still morning air amid the flashes of blaster fire. It was like the Rakghouls knew when the gates opened each time. The barrage was not to protect us as once we left the range of their fire the beasts swarmed over the walkers. Several of the troops with us cringed from the noise that they made.

"They can't get through with just claws, and they are not smart enough to even know where the hatches are let alone figure out the key pad." The grizzled trooper growled out making several of the new troops laugh nervously. I felt Kira's nervousness subside a bit and I threw here a knowing smile. She just jumped as one pounded on the other side of the hull from her.

"Master, how can you be so calm?"

"Reach out to them. Feel what they feel. Feel their hunger and the taint the dark side has left on them. That it is just their instinct." Her eyes closed and I felt her reach out. "Now push on their minds." I followed my own advice and felt them and slowly pushed them away. They resisted, but over time they lost interest in the metal beast that they could not scratch. It did not stop other Rakghouls from jumping on the walker, but it was enough. I felt Cort doing the same in the next walker and then even expanding to the other walkers. I send a feeling to him that he was showing off, and he send back a mental smile.

Slowly the crew and the troopers calmed down as well as less and less of the beasts jumped on to the walkers. At times they would swarm the walkers again as we entered into another area. The hours passed by and even the newer troopers had gotten somewhat used the banging or just gave up as they put their buckets back on to dampen the sounds. Only the Sargent kept his off until the walkers made it to the next outpost. Arriving was proceeded with a hail of light blaster shots and fire bathed each walker before they walked through the shields into the camp proper.

"Get the supplies unloaded, move it." I was hit with the smell of burning flesh as other troopers with poles pulled off twitching remains of the beasts that refused to leave the walkers. Their tenacity in trying to get to us a clear reminder at how dangerous they truly were. To think I walked this land in the game so easily. I moved over to the hard shelter that the others were gathered at. Ingo and Aric were already at a table discussing the various routes to their target locations. Sanusha and Corso watched them intently as I bumped up next to Cort. He gave me a curious smile and I grinned making him blush. T-7 beeped along side of us and I laughed quietly.

"So we have to get here and the walkers can only take us this close. Can't we divert the walkers here?"

"No, the terrain is to loose, and scans show a lot of hidden levels in that area. Any closer than that and a walker would drop through and you are never getting out of there."

"We'll move fast with the speeders and high enough to avoid any that jump at us."

"Where do you jedi need to go?" I send the information to the holo map and it wasn't too far from where any of us had to go. I had hoped it would be a bit different, but it wasn't.

"Good then this looks like a good place to camp from the surveillance footage. This ledge here is well protected and hard to get to."

"Then we must make a path from here to there with little interference from the beasts." Several hours passed before a restless night. The rakghoul threat never stopped as it was tested again and again. Even in my meditations the tension was present. As we finished loading our gear the troopers whispered between themselves and I could almost feel the purpose that they were placing bets. It was a cold feeling that they so casually placed on our heads. Still I doubted that any of us would get injured in such a way.

Eight speeder bikes and one sled sped away from the outpost to be chased after by the nearest ghoul. From there it became surprisingly free of the beasts and it got me wondering about what drew them to other beings. They were seen now and again, but none were by the camp site and after we set up the sensors and the sonic shield not much else stayed around. There was plenty of day light and I couldn't stop in my mission.

"As soon as we finish here we are moving." They all looked up at me from what they were working on.

"I would not recommend doing anything until tomorrow. It gets dark here fast."

"I realize that, but unlike your missions I am trying to get someone out of here and the faster it goes the better."

"Master I agree."

"Then I wish you luck then."

"Don't worry we both have the force as our ally." Sanusha giggled as she shook her head.

"Those beasts don't care if you have the force or a blaster when they are chewing your bones. I just grinned as Corso went pale.

"I'll keep that in mind." T-7 complained as we got on our speeders. "T-7 you keep them all safe, and we won't be long." He whistled out his complaint as we rocketed off the shelf and down to the surface below. After a few minutes we launched off of our speeders straight at the entrance where the coordinates indicated.

"So master do you think he is here?"

"No, he is not, but we will be attacked as soon as we enter."

"Then stealth?"

"Stealth." This was one of the perks of not being restricted by a class as we both vanished from view. The imperials never had a chance as we took them out one by one. The last group fell as they were talking to a holo of Watcher One.

"That's enough bloodshed. Let's be professional about this."

"Watcher One, nice to finally see a face with the name." I paused as I took the words right out of his mouth.

"I am surprised you know of me. I am impressed that the SIS had any data on me at all. Still your imminent arrival forced me to take action."

"It was expected and having two jedi on your tail must make things interesting for you doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does. However, my mission is to protect the Empire from Doctor Godera's weapons. I am afraid I can't let you have him."

"We will see, won't we." I flipped the switch on the console. "Let's go." I moved back and felt them coming and jumped as the first one entered the large room. They didn't even have a chance as Kira quickly joined me as we finished up the small squad.

"You knew they were there? I didn't even feel them until you jumped."

"Spend out your awareness wide and you can feel the difference even if they are in stealth." Though it did help that I knew they were coming. It wouldn't have looked good if there was no one there when I slammed the ground. RE-MO came running up to us as we put away our lightsabers.

"Blasted Imps. Death is too good for them. Thank you for liberating this facility. Good riddance to Imp scum"

"We need to find the doctor immediately."

My programming forbids cooperation with non-Godera life forms, except under extreme circumstances. That criteria is now met."

"Good now then I need the tracking relay locations while you fix the central computer or did they not destroy it?"

"I find it strange that you would know such things, but very well I will transfer the coordinates to your datapad now. Be careful the outside is very dangerous."

"We shouldn't have too much trouble."

"Jedi were never included in Doctor Godera's 'Republic Coward' designation. Now I comprehend why. Once you have the relays reset I should have the computer repaired. Please take care of any Imp scum you see."

"I will do what needs to be done. Let's go Kira." I heard him yelling some thing else about cowards, but I ignored it. When we got back to our speeders I had the mini map display up, and was locking in the fastest route.

"Shouldn't we in form the others? If we work together we will have all the points reset in no time."

"Good thinking, but they have their own missions. Have T-7 meet us at the last location with the sled. We will need it for any wounded we find." Kira nodded as we got back on our bikes.

"Sent."

"Let's go." We fought several groups of rakghouls and other beasts as we traveled to the various locations. Each relay to a bit to reset and T-7 was waiting for us at the last one some twenty feet in the air. The dozen rakghoul pacing below the craft made it a good reason why he didn't land. Our lightsabers flashed in the dark as we took them out and even attracted another group. Once T-7 landed he got to work on the last one and had it working faster than the others.

"RE-MO we have finished resetting all the relay are you ready to go on your end?"

"Affirmative. Triangulating Doctor Godera's coordinates now. This facility has outlived its usefulness, and my programming provides no secondary mission. I am uncertain how to proceed. Serving Republic cowards is unacceptable, but I am not armed to combat Imp scum. Recommendation?"

"Head to Outpost Draay and wait for us to arrive. It won't be long before we join you."

"Triangulation complete. Transmitting the coordinates to you now. I will wait for you there."

"You better, out." I put the holocom away and Kira raised her eyebrow.

"Master I truly wonder about you sometimes." I laugh, and she joins in as we get back on our bikes. As we get up to speed the air is whipping by as we dodge in and out of the ruins and trees. The whole planet feels alive and I can feel that Kira is enjoying it as well. Nearly an hour passes as we finally come close to our destination and go to ground. The three of us enter stealth as we come up to the entrance to his lab. I pray that this will be just like the cut scene in the game as we pass through the door.

"A jedi! We're saved! Please, you must h..." My hand flies up as I fling the Rodian away from Doctor Godera.

"Master?"

"Get him in cuffs and find the holoprojector he is wearing. Do not let him wake up. That is Watcher One."

"Yes master."

"Search him removing anything but his clothes for good measure. Don't want him killing himself either." She nods and T-7 and I get Doctor Godera stable and on to the skid speeder. Kira levitates Watcher One as he struggle in his bonds.

"How? How did you know?" His normal calm demeanor is gone as the fear is evident on his face.

"Do you think I wouldn't know what the doctor would look like? I am not as stupid as you think." Kira moves him over to the speeder as I help Doctor Godera.

"I think you can be reasonable. I can not be turned over to your government."

"You should have thought about that before following the orders of Darth Angral. He plans to use everything the doctor has researched to destroy planets. Burn them to a crisp. Does that not make you feel any remorse for following such a monster?"

"What he does with the information I provide is not on my conscious." I shook my head as I gagged the man. He just couldn't see that his actions would have kill billions. In the game I remembered many times letting him go into retirement. I debated within myself to do the same thing here, but I wasn't ready. Then I remembered one part of the quest chain.

"Watcher One, is Rora Seake on Taris?" His eyes betrayed what his shrug of his shoulders tried to conceal.

"If you gave the information of the base she is going to attack I could think to let you go. You couldn't go back to the Empire after this failure, but I am sure retirement to the corporate sector will suit you just fine." I took the gag off.

"Master he should be tried for his crimes."

"Kira he will find a way to escape or kill himself."

"Yes, and I was fully prepared to do so. My datapad has her location and her projected targets, but I do not know why." I picked up the device, and he told me how to log on. "How do you know all these things?"

"That is my little secret. Just know if you betray me or mislead me then you will wish you were dead."

"I understand. You do not have to threaten me. My career was over the minute you saw me. I could never have predicted you are more than a normal Jedi."

I browsed through his files and came across several others that I found relevant. I opened them and read through their content until I came to the War Trust of the four generals, Elaxis Frellka, Minst, Durant, and Faraire that were targets, a lengthy file on Ashara Zavros, and a file on Jedi Ki Sazen. This gave me several options just here on Taris.

"Watcher One you have given me more than I asked for and you are free to go. I released his cuffs with a wave of my hands.

"Master?" Kira protested as he rubbed his wrists.

"When I meet Rora Seake, I will inform her of who betrayed her mission. I am sure that will be more than enough to convince the man never to work for the Empire again."

"That is how I predicted you to act, Jedi." I watched him as he calmly walked away. There could be a chance that he would continue on, but after I have my talk with Rora Seake, I doubted he would.

We traveled back to the base with Doctor Godera in tow as I sent a recommendation to SIS and the Jedi High Council that the four generals were to be transferred off the planet and the reasons why.

Rora Seake mission was to destroy a colony that was set up in a bunker built along the shores of Lake Brell. Not much more was listed other than the fact she was a master of beasts. Once, I had enough information on the colony, I sent them an evacuation order hopefully in time to get them all out. As I arrived at the bunker there were very few colonists left at the base, but enough that I was concerned. They were still getting the last of their equipment together and it was obvious they didn't take my warning to leave immediately to heart.

"Welcome, Master Jedi, I am so glad that you warned us of the Sith assassin. Most of the sediment is evacuated."

I came here hoping that you were all gone by now. Did you not take my warning a Sith was coming to kill you all seriously?"

"We did, but we were not prepared for this." The ground shook as Rora Seake approached. Several of the colonist scattered to cover as Yelzrin fell to his knees.

"Then you should not have come back to a world that is not yours. Taris belongs to the Sith Empire, now and forever. Even my beasts understand that."

"You're knowledge is incomplete, and they were in the process of leaving."

"Before you die, satisfy my curiosity. My mission was secret. How did you know about it?"

"It is simple really I have Watcher One's datapad and information on all the current operations that the Empire is conducting on Taris. He gave it to me freely. I suggest you leave Taris." I pushed her mind with the Force and she frowned.

"I'll inform Darth Angral of this security breach. I'll return in four hours anyone who remains shall die." She turned around and her beasts followed her. Yelzrin slowly gets back to his feet still shaken from the brief encounter.

"That Sith and her beasts would have torn us to pieces and all of us would have died, but what will we do now? We had everything invested into this colony."

"I doubt she will be back after today. I will make my report and when you come back I am sure a platoon of troopers would not mind setting up an outpost here to guard your colony. If she comes back they will be waiting."

"That would be good indeed, but we really need to get going with that threat of her coming back."

"I will not keep you. I'll stay nearby in case she returns before the four hours are up." I moved to the entrance to the sediment to wait while I sent my report forward. Being situated between two different out posts the chance of reinforcements was high. I was mildly surprised that a platoon did come and set up an ambush close to the four hour mark. The last of the colonist left awhile ago. It was then that my holocom beeped. I pulled it out and let it float in front of us both.

"T'aa, Doctor Godera is awake now and we could use your help."

"There is soon to be a Sith assassin in my area, what can be so pressing that you need my help, Cort?"

"We got a priority one request from command to go rescue a Republic security agent, named Amille Razna from a scavenger named Locust. She is in possession of intel that the Republic Command really wants to get a hold of."

"Master I feel we should go." I glanced over at Kira and I had to agree. Still, I didn't want to leave the troopers unprotected against a Sith assassin.

"Master Jedi we can handle her no problem. She will not know what hit her."

"Then take good care that she doesn't surprise you."

"We won't." I still didn't like leaving them there, but I had a feeling they would be just fine. We got on our speeders and headed back to the Dray outpost, and then we took a shuttle back to Olaris.


	15. Chapter 15

The Fall of the Locust

"Get that crate loaded up we move out in fifteen." Ingo ordered the local troopers. "Hey T'aa glad you finally showed up. That Doctor is over there wanting to talk to you."

"Thanks, Ingo." I moved over to the medic station with Kira in tow.

"Master Jedi I am in your debt. That Imperial would have gained way too much from me."

"You have General Var Suthra to thank for sending me to rescue you."

"Var Suthra? That old man never gives up does he?"

"No he did not give up on you."

"I suppose you want me to come back to Coruscant? I left for a good reason you know."

"Darth Angral through his son managed to make off with the Planet Prison and several other projects you had left behind. We managed to stop Watcher One from gaining your knowledge. We need you."

"Bah! The Republic has been in danger since that idiotic treaty. They ignored my predictions and that is why I left those idiots behind."

"I know of your objections to the treaty and the Republic needed to rebuild as well, but with your help Darth Angral will not be able to bring the Republic to its knees."

The argument went on for nearly ten more minutes before the doctor smiled.

"I'll be on your ship, Master Jedi, but we will need to discuss locking down all my labs." I turned and hid the sigh of relief. I was unsure he would come back with us and now that he was I felt better. Ingo, Cort, and Sanusha with everyone else was waiting for me. We boarded two Republic walkers and headed out. As we entered the area controlled by the Locust the two walkers opened fire on the members of his scavenger gang. They ran from the walkers as they advanced and several minutes later they fired on his ship enough to disable it. The two squads that came with us rolled out of the walkers and secured the entrance to their base.

"All yours Lieutenant."

"Thank you gunny." The gunnery sergeant saluted and Ingo returned it.

"Capture any that want to surrender. We may find a use for the Locust's men if he is willing to cooperate." Cort suggested.

"If they are so nice, but I doubt, Master Jedi." We moved into the base and broke the defensive line they had formed in less than a minute. Having one jedi throwing everything that was loose at them, having Kira, Sanusha, and Corso appearing behind them as I jumped through the air at them batting the fire directed at me back at them broke any possible defense. Five minutes of fighting, and we took down the security shield holding Amille Razna and two others.

"This is a surprise. I wasn't sure my message got out." She looked over everyone and then smiled. "This is perfect. We have to finish the mission and capture the Locust alive."

"I doubt these scum will give up willingly." Aric mumbled.

"So, what is the deal with this Locust guy and what is in it for me?"

"We came here to capture the Locust. He is probably the biggest scavenger in the galaxy. He uses a legion of droids to strip whole planets clean. Stopping him is one this, but if we can get control of those droids. "Advanced" doesn't even start to describe them. In order for the Republic to get them to do something productive, we need to convince the Locust to hand over control."

"How do you plan to do that? I can't see him giving up his profits just to work for the Republic?"

"We make him an offer that he can't refuse. I am sure by the explosions he is not leaving this planet. All we have to do is find him."

"If he is in here we will." Noise is heard, and she moves to look around a corner.

"We got company."

"On it." Sanusha and Corso vanished followed by Kira and Qyzen. Ingo, Aric, and Dorne moved to cover along with T7. I wasn't sure where Risha was, but I knew she was close. That left the three prisoners, Cort and I in the open. She ran back to us.

"Blast..."

"Take cover, Amille. We got this."

"We can provide a diversion."

"You can, but they are more likely to cut you down." I tilted my head as I heard several clicks in my ear. Both of us rush out in a blur as Ingo's group opened fire. In seconds I was flying through the air to slam down in the middle of their hasty position sending several of them flying as Cort removed any cover they had. Kira and Qyzen came out of stealth to join my side as a scavenger fell to a well placed shot between his eyes from the hidden Risha. The survivors of the initial attack were picked up in the air and slammed back down to fall into unconsciousness. We moved on through the base until every little knot of resistance was taken down.

I didn't even give the Locust time to talk as I leapt to him. He fired his pistols at me and I batted the shots away from me with ease. Unlike the game he didn't stick to his pistols as he dropped them for the vibrosword on his back. His blade met mine jarring both my arms from the counter of my attack.

I held off enough to defend several attacks falling into a rhythm that he would not be able to maintain as I went faster and faster with just as much strength as he was giving. He tried several tricks to either blind me or distract me in some way, but they failed as I whipped around him. With a solid Force push I sent him to Cort and when he landed Cort just flicked his hand and the Locust was frozen to the ground.

"Damn never let me get on your bad side." Several of the others were chuckling. Corso was awe struck as Risha pushed on his chin to close his mouth. Amille ran out from cover.

"You got him, great work!" Cort let him get up slowly.

"No, I do not die here. Not like this!"

"We have no intention of killing you."

"We're here to arrest, not to execute, and if you're willing to cooperate, we can offer a lot more than just a jail cell. The Republic wants to put your droids to work developing new settlements, instead of tearing them down. Make it happen and you'll get full profit sharing and a reduced sentence."

"This offer is gilded chains. I am the Locust."

"You could become a powerful and respected ally of the Republic instead of a hated pirate." Cort took the words right out of my mouth preventing me from changing what was said. Strange that I had broken the script of my story only to see it going like I knew it from the game.

"Besides, we can protect you from the relatives of the people you enslaved."

"Fine. Shall be your ally, but to get my men under control..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Most of your men here are scattered to the wind." The Locust straightened as best as he could, as he was escorted out.

"You never said anything about him enslaving people."

"Can it Corso, let's talk about the bounty on his head." Sanusha pulled Amille to the side.

"I read his file, and he is a nasty pirate, but I am sure once the Republic techs have complete control of his droids he will go to a jail cell and never come back out."

"I hope you are right, Aric, but we still have the rest of the base to secure." With that we mopped up the rest of his men and went back to Olaris for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

We spent several weeks on Taris completing dozens of missions. I helped Cort with tracking down Master Cin Tykan and his padawan. I managed to prevent Needles's death which surprised even him to be taken alive. I was trying the whole time to track down Ashara Zavros. When we were nearly finished with our missions on Taris I got word that she was spotted near the Jedi Enclave.

The enclave had this sad eerie feeling to it that hung across the ruins. It was hard to pin down the reason other than the destruction of the planet. It was as if some tragedy befell the enclave just before the bombardment occurred. I felt the Force lead us farther into the enclave. Kira stopped as we rounded a corner and vanished. I moved to the corner and peeked around to see why. I turned back as I held a finger to my lips to silence any questions from Cort, and he vanished along with Qyzen as I signaled them forward.

"I'm sorry, Sith. I couldn't do what you said. I just couldn't." Master Ryen, and Master Ocera stood behind her.

"You were right to tell us, Ashara. The Jedi Enclave is no place for Sith, and this one gives me an uneasy feeling." The Sith sighs as she places her hands on her hips.

"You said you would make sure there were no Jedi!" Ashara hangs her head as I moved out of my concealment.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't, I'm not darkside..."

"We are the sworn defenders of this enclave, and we will not have dark side rituals performed in it." I clapped my hands together and I got the reaction I suspected.

"Very noble of you two to defend a place from a Sith. However she is way stronger than you could hope to defeat."

"One more Jedi dead will make little difference." I laughed as I came closer. I heard Khem Val say something to her as her confidence faded a bit.

"Who are you?" Master Ryen questioned as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt along with Ocera doing the same.

"I am T'aa Onasi, Hero of Tython and I didn't come here alone. It is up to the Sith to tell of her real reason why she needs the ghost of Ashara's ancestor." I watched as her face changed again to show frustration and curiosity. "Lord Kallig, your master is going to take over your body, but you will suffer from having such spirits inside of you. I suggest you give up your quest for power."

"I am more powerful than you can imagine. Your little hero title is just an empty reward, meaningless."

"I have many titles, Founder, Revan's Heir, Outlander..."

"You can't be Revan's heir and those other titles are meaningless." I studied his reaction and it was not one I would expect from someone who had played the game.

"Surrender Kallig, and my friend may free you of the spirits inside you already." Her blade flew to her hand as it activated. She didn't have time to move before two lightsabers pierced her body. Cort was on one side and Kira was on the other. With lightning speed they turned on Khem Val next, tearing him apart as Qyzen bashed him on the top of his head. I was so hoping for an epic battle that I was angry they had stolen my kill. Several Force ghosts ripped from her body as she collapsed to the floor chilling the entire area. The two masters were stunned at such an event.

"That is not the Jedi way to attack from concealment, Knight T'aa." I stopped as I got to my padawan to look at him my anger changing its focus to Master Ryen.

"That maybe. She would have done much worse if you were to fight her. Your very lives would have been lost. She made her choice to fight instead of flee or surrender. Would you have rather they have revealed themselves before striking?"

"She may have been Sith, but striking from concealment is something only one who has fallen to the darkside would use." I turned to Master Ocera and nodded.

"I agree to a point, however, it is over. I would also suggest that you stop trying to speak with the dead."

"The ghost of Kalatosh Zavros needs to be stopped here or this entire area is at risk from his influence."

"Maybe I can be of assistance. If Ashara can get her ancestor to appear we just might be able to redeem the spirit."

Both masters looked at each other and nodded. I watched as Ashara brought Kalatosh to reveal himself as I and Kira meditated as the masters did. Ashara and Cort had a long conversation with the ghost and when the ghost tried to leave Cort did something to hold him in place. During their struggle Ashara and Cort began to glow together and it could be nothing other than Force Unity that the two were using. Kalatosh's anger faded as his image lightened just before he faded from view himself.

"Unbelievable. The depth of your strength."

"It was what the Force willed for us to do."

"Than you have our thanks. I had feared you all had fallen to the darkside because of the way you killed the Sith. It maybe that you will need to stay and deal with the other ghosts as well."

"I doubt that will be necessary. Those ghosts will go back to their final resting places as I do not feel their presence here."

"Come Ashara. We have much to discuss about you bringing a Sith here. That he suggested that you betray us will not go well with the council."

"But I did the right thing? What more could I have done?"

"You could have informed us after the first time she contacted you. You then would not have been influenced by her and that holocron."

"I would be more than willing to take her to the council as my mission here is done." I smiled innerly as this was what I wanted to happen. Ashara maybe prideful, but this event bonded her to Cort more than she was ever bound to her master.

"Then we will make our reports to the council and hand them over to you." The two master left discussing the event as they walked away.

"I fear I will have no place in the Jedi Order after what I did. I have no idea what I will do."

"Emotions, yet peace. Through the balance of emotions, I find peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Through study, I gain knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Through meditation, I find serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Through the chaos, I find harmony. Death, yet the Force. Through the Living Force, I find ascension." Cort and I had talked a long time about the code and its proper meaning. That he added to it to leave no doubt of its intentions was more than I expected. Ashara was dumbfounded as it clicked in her mind.

We left the enclave behind and traveled back to Olaris with Ashara. I was very pleased that I had not only broken the script on Taris, but stopped several other events as well. That I defeated Darth Nox to get Ashara to remain with the Order was the icing on the cake. My crew and Doctor Godera greeted us as we returned, and we more than happy to lift off from the planet. I moved to my cabin and pulled up everything I had available on Nar Shaddaa.


	17. Chapter 17

Myrkr

I moved to my cabin and pulled up everything I had available on Nar Shaddaa. While I studied, Kira came in sometime later with a meal. We ate together as we discussed the planet. I told her what I remembered of the Power Guard Project, but not what could happen to Agent Galen, she talked of her time there with general information that we may need for our mission.

"Master I spent a lot of time on Nar Shaddaa before I was discovered by Master Kiwiiks. If we have time, I would like to deliver some supplies to help the friends I have on Nar Shaddaa. They are in a tight spot. Promised I'll help."

"I have no objections to helping. Tell me about them."

"Nar Shaddaa has lots of refugees, and the Hutts are not known for their charity. People are starving. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, foodstuffs, medical kits, and other basics. Stuff that can be provided easily."

"Our schedule might be tight, but a trip to deliver supplies shouldn't take much time. Gather the things you need and a list of what we don't have and I will send the request forward for the rest."

"Swell. They're already expecting us. Get me to my friends and I will handle the rest."

"We will do that. Let us meditate." Kira nodded and not a hint of resistance. Time became lost as we joined together with the Force. It did not matter if minutes, hours or days went by as we were at peace.

Several hours later, Lt. Zetta came in and cleared his throat. It was a distant feeling, but one that brought me instantly back to the present.

"Master Jedi?" I kept my eyes closed feeling him near me with the Force. I could tell he had something important to tell me. I rose to my feet almost as I was lifted by an invisible being.

"Zetta, I am listening."

"You had in your file the Myrkr System, and now that we are coming into the Corsin System, the Myrkr System popped up on the map."

"Good, when do we drop out of hyperspace?"

"In five minutes."

"Get Dr. Godera, and Kira signal the others to join us on the holocom. I have a detour that maybe be profitable to all concerned."

"Okay, You have our attention, but make it quick." Sanusha looked a bit frazzled. I felt her in the Force and seeing Aric on her ship it didn't take much imagination to see what I had interrupted.

"The Myrkr System is not that far from here and it has a certain species on it that could become very important. I would like to detour there and see if we can take some of them with us."

"What would be so important? We can't just fly to some unknown system." Ingo looked a bit annoyed.

"I understand this, but the species if we can figure out a way to bring them with us, create a void in the Force."

"This sounds very interesting. I assume you plan to use them on any Sith we encounter?" I smiled slightly as Cort made the right assumption.

"Yes, however they will affect any Force user that is near them. If you carried one on your back, you would be protected against any Force attacks. Not all, but lightning, mental attacks, and any other ability that is not physical in nature. The added benefit would be if a Force user got close, they would suddenly lose their connection to the Force."

"Now that is very exciting. To suddenly lose the ability would be shocking. I am very intrigued."

"I knew you would be, doctor. However, we need to keep this a secret from everyone else. No journal logs, or any other electronic records. I also would like to keep any physical records to a minimum, preferably nothing."

"It does sound interesting, but carrying some animal on your back, and having to feed it doesn't sound very practical."

"If this creature really does block the Force I am all for it." We discussed it for an hour before we plotted the necessary course to the system. Breaking the script was more noticeable now than ever and I had a good feeling. This was my story now and I directed it. Sure I got direction from the Force, but that was more on a instinctual level. It took several days to get to the planet and seeing a planet in a pristine condition was breath taking.

"This is not what I expected, when we talked of the planet. However, I can see this place being a perfect place for a base."

"If you ignore the hostile wildlife, the high sensor interference alone makes it a perfect planet to hide out on."

"Remember the vornskr will hunt Ashara, Cort, Kira and myself. This will be an excellent chance in active dampening of our Force abilities."

"I am having no problem with my connection to the Force."

"Ashara you will not in this field, but once we are near the Olbio trees with ysalamiri in them you will be cut off. In the open like this use of the Force will attract vornskr to you like a guided missile. Shoot them before they get close and be very wary of their poisonous tails. Cut them off if you can not kill them out right."

"For a planet that barely has a name, you sure know a lot about it." I shrugged at Ingo as Cort spoke up.

"This planet is not unknown to the Jedi and there have been efforts to keep it from the public eye. Having an effective defense against the Force would be a boon to either side of the war. Not being able to remove the animals from the trees has been the best defense against using them. The Jedi Order has used this location in the past to train member not to rely to heavily on the Force."

"Very good, I am impressed Cort. Let's spread out a bit and find what we seek." We spread out alternating between Jedi and non Jedi. Aric and Sanusha was on the left end where Elara and Qyzen was on the other end. Doctor Godera kept the crews of the three ships busy preparing the camp for a few week stay. He did want to go at first, but it was best not to risk him on the first scouting mission.

Doctor Godera proved his worth within the first week building a nutrient frame that would be easy to carry with the help of a couple of his droids. By the second week we had successfully transferred a dozen ysalamiri to the racks and only stayed to harvest enough nutrient paste to last for months. The vornskr attacked several times over the three weeks we were there, and we honed our non Force abilities to watch out for them.

That Ingo and Aric found a litter of vornskr pups and took their tails off made it clear that he planned to keep and train them. That Corso took a liking to the animals and had a knack for training them was not surprise to me. Even after a week they would follow, sit, stay, or do several other tricks. As much as I tried I couldn't get close to the pups as they would react like they were hungry. However, there was a few times I managed to pet them without being under a ysalamiri's bubble. The pups went on the Thunderclap with Ingo and the dozen ysalamiri on the freighter. Risha didn't like it, but I could see the credit schemes she was thinking up. I made sure Godera didn't give her the method he used to remove them from the trees.


	18. Chapter 18

Interlude

"T'aa, I am impressed. I feel that you are free." I looked around in my dream as it changed to a simple grassy plain with a lone tree with bench sitting under it. I smiled as I Saw Sean sitting under the tree. He had grown a nice beard along with his longer well kept hair. He wasn't in Jedi robes, but the clothing he did have would easily allow him to fight without restrictions. He looked no more than twenty five now.

"Hello Sean, I have done several things to break the script. Everyone is so much more alive to me. I see that you have been staying busy." He chuckled a bit as he gestured to the bench. I moved closer, but didn't sit right away as I took my time examining how he was presented. I was also puzzled that I didn't feel any claim to who I once was.

"Please sit, we have to talk." I felt that there was something wrong, but no clue as to what it could be.

"Is there something about Earth or the people that you don't understand?" He looked down at his feet and then directly into my eyes. For a long moment he stared before looking away.

"No, I have a very good background of Earth from you, and I am having no problems making friends. My problem is with the Force. When I was meditating I often see what you are doing."

"You watch me?"

"Yes, and I don't mean too, but it happens. Recently I have been having problems seeing you and I fear the planet you are on is dangerous."

"Myrkr has a species that creates Force dampened spheres. What you are experiencing is me being cut off from the Force in general."

"I see, but it is more than that. Each time that you are cut off, I have this overwhelming urge to seek you out. It is almost to the point where I feel like the first time our souls touched." I took in what he was telling me and I could see a possible problem.

"Okay, than the only thing I could suggest is that you stop meditating for a while. If you do this than the urge to seek me out should lessen. I can see that this urge could make you want to switch again."

"That is part of what I fear will happen. The other part is that if I do this, you may not go back to this body. I am sure you know what will happen."

"That we will both be in this body and your, I mean my old body without a soul will die."

"That is what I know will happen. I also don't think that you will survive if this does happen. The body you are in is originally mine, and I am sure once I am back in my body you will have no control if you can remain."

"Sean, I am T'aa, not the old Sean. I, no longer think of you as T'aa inside my old body. You are just Sean, my brother. Spend less time focused on me and focus on who you are now. Accept it as your body as if you were born to it."

"I do accept who I am now, just I am concerned that the pull maybe too strong."

"I think I know what I have to do..."

Sean jerked as his eyes flew open. The connection he had created was suddenly cut off like a light going off. He held his hands in his lap as they shook. He had a few other things to tell her, but she had cut him off. He looked at the time and went to take a shower. He needed to get ready for work. He didn't think of it as work, but many would call it that.

Three days later he could barely meditate as the urge to seek T'aa out was unbearable. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't sleep unless he tried. Again he failed to see even a glimpse of his old life.

Seven days have gone by and the urge is finally lessening. He got through a complete meditation without trying to seek out T'aa. He was worried about his sister being cut off from him for so long. He had searched for the planet Myrkr, and he was surprised that this world could create such a detailed fictional universe. That it was nearly perfect from what he remembered was interesting.

Ten days later he felt a minor twitch in the Force as he was meditating. He concentrated on his focus and pushed the itch out of his mind. After several hours he later realized his sister was using the Force again. That it felt similar to how his old masters back home felt at a distance. His thoughts dwelt on her for a few minutes before he went back to the project he was working on.


	19. Chapter 19

Nar Shaddaa

"General, we have reached Nar Shaddaa."

Where is Doctor Godera? Why did you not report after you left Taris? That was weeks ago if you are on Nar Shaddaa?! There is a team out on Taris still looking for you!"

"I have my reasons and Doctor Godera is right here." The general looked a bit surprised mixed in with his anger.

"Oh stop frowning. She saved me from a really hairy situation. I haven't felt better in years."

"You are looking well. Are you ready to come home?"

"That depends if you are ready to do the right thing?"

"I always was, and our time has finally come. Now I have a problem to get you back to Coruscant. Nar Shaddaa is not the best place to arrange transport from. He is needed in Coruscant immediately."

"General, he will be personally taken back to Coruscant in my ship."

"I am glad you rescued him. I can only imagine what would have happened if the rumors we received on Watcher One being on Taris had lead to Doctor Godera being captured by him."

"Watcher One has been taken care of. Forwarding my report to you now."

"I did hear a rumor you saved a settlement from a Sith assassin. Those settlers were lucky you showed up. How did you wind up there?"

"It is in the report. Is there any word from Agent Galen?"

"Negative, after Taris and Ord Mantell, I fear the worst. I'll warn you now, the project there. I should have ended it years ago." The general looked down in the holo as he felt shame.

"This is not going to end well."

"After the Empire's victory on Coruscant during the war, people were terrified. We looked weak. Helpless. The Senate authorized research into science we had no business exploring, using technology to turn ordinary men into living weapons. The Power Guard program was creating the ultimate soldier. One tough enough to fight a Sith head on."

It was my turn to respond and I just couldn't deal with the way he was just continued to follow the script.

"You do not have to explain any further. I have read up on Nar Shaddaa and how I see it would have been a perfect place for such research. That you set up the operation with no real over sight to help it remain hidden, but with what Tarnis took I doubt it has remained hidden. If you have had no contact with Agent Galen then I will need the information he had to follow his trail. I will coordinate with the local SIS as soon as I have what I need to meet up with the chief agent there."

The general was slowly showing his surprise at what I was telling him. It wasn't the first time I told another what they were about to say. I almost wanted to laugh if it wouldn't have been totally inappropriate. It took him a moment to realized I had stopped talking.

"Right, transmitting that right now." T7 reported the data was coming in as the general winked off the holoprojector.

"Miss Onasi I am curious how you just knew what he was going to say next. Is this some Force thing?"

"No, Doctor Godera, I have what you might call visions. Lt. Zetta take the good doctor to Coruscant and return here."

"Master is that such a good idea?"

"We will be fine. The others are here on Nar Shaddaa as well. We can use Cort's ship to rest and it would be good for you to receive training from Knight Cort and maybe help Ashara on her training as well."

"Very well master."

"Maybe you and Ashara can go help out your old gang. I think it is the perfect solo mission for you."

"Thank you master. I'll go grab my pack." I watched her nearly run to her cabin as one of the crew chuckled.

"Miss Onasi I have to thank you for rescuing me from Watcher One. I am in your debt."

"I did what was needed to be done. Just do what you can to correct the mistakes of the past."

"I will and I am excited about the animals we recovered on Myrkr."

"About that I would highly recommend you honor the secrecy of Myrkr. It is a surprise that the Empire will not expect."

"I will, may the Force be with you."

"As with you, doctor." I got my gear and Kira, T7, and I left the ship. Lt. Miro would leave as soon as the ship was refueled. We headed over to Cort's ship as the others were joining us as well. I stopped suddenly as I was cut off from the Force. I looked around to see Corso carrying one of the ysalamiri on his back.

"Sanusha can you tell Corso to go back to your ship and put the pack away. Nar Shaddaa is not the place for such an exotic. Plus I see Ingo coming with one of the pups, so I don't think Corso wants to become its next meal." Corso went a bit white as he looked at Ingo, Dorne, and Aric approaching. He rushed away as Sanusha and Risha shook their heads.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't listen."

"That is okay, Sanusha. He is like a little boy with a new toy." We all giggled as Havoc squad approached.

"Did I miss a good joke against Corso?"

"You did. How are the pups?"

"Very easy to train. Aric here has become their daddy or is that mommy?" Ingo grinned with the frown Aric gave him.

"Very funny."

"Captain, we have our orders we should move on. I still think we should leave those foul beasts back on the ship."

"Can it Dorne, but you are right. They are acting nervous with only these two jedi here. Aric take them back."

"Very well, sir." He moved off as we entered Cort's ship. His ship was very much like ours. There was some differences. Kira wrinkled her nose a bit as we all were noticing the unique smell that Qyzen Fess's species left in the air. As we came up to the lounge Cort's C2 was busy setting up snacks on the various tables.

"Welcome aboard Serenity."

"Thank you Cort. I hope you don't mind us sharing this ship for awhile?"

"I would be pleased to have you on the ship. Is there something wrong with yours?"

"It is going to Coruscant to drop off the doctor."

"Ah, good enough reason. I will enjoy our time together. I have somethings to discuss with you later."

"I will look forward to it. Shall we go over our missions to see where we can help each other?"

"We shall." I was finding it really hard not to keep the grin off of my face. I think Kira had noticed a bit more about our conversation that the others had missed. Sanusha was smirking the next time our eyes crossed paths which didn't help as I blushed. Ingo was tasked with hunting down M1-4X, Sanusha was still crossing blaster bolts with Skavak, and Cort was searching for another of the jedi afflicted with darkness. The twelve of us came up with a game plan of mutual cooperation. With Kira and Ashara eagerly going to help her former gang. In the mean time Cort suggested we trade padawans until we could afford to let them start their missions.

"Why am I with you and not Master Cort? I know the reasons you mentioned before but there is something else. I can feel it." I had earlier looked for a particular spot on Nar Shaddaa and I had found it. I wasn't called the refuge landing pad, but it was close to the bar of the Jekk'Jekk Tarr. I leaned on the railing and looked down the shaft as I allowed the Force to fill me with the feelings of Nar Shaddaa. To experience the world that I had only experienced in a game was stunning.

"You lack the ability to have patience. To know where you need to be and to feel the Force not as a tool, but as a guide. Contemplation, yet Duty is one of the lines of the code that you will not hear about. Can you tell me what it means?"

"From what you have taught so far it means you do your duty and not just contemplate about it."

"Very good, but it is not all that. Each line of the code is finding balance. It is fine to contemplate the need to do something. Battle plans are a form of this or just going over a situation and trying to see all the sides."

"I see, but why this location? It is no where near wear we need to be."

"Feel the Force around you and what do you feel?" Ashara closed her eyes and I could see the emotions she felt as she opened herself to the planet's life. Her eye flew open as tears rolled down her face.

"Pain, fear, greed, lust, all surrounded by darkness."

"Open up further. See the hope, joy, satisfaction, love hidden below the negative." She did so again and the tears came harder as she started to vocalize her sorrow. She shook her head as she broke the connection. It took several minutes before she was able to speak.

"I could barely find it, too much darkness."

"This is a dying world, a struggling world of greed, a world that is fighting to survive in any way it can. This is a place that with one kindness can change their lives or ruin them."

"I can feel that, but it was so intense. Too much for me."

"You spent your time on Tython and on Taris. Taris a world that died, but was coming back reborn into a new creature. With the suffering of millions the world still continued. Here it is different. It only survives on profit and greed. An environment that the darkside thrives on, but the light still influences. Between both planets you have learned what the balance between them contains. Here as there the dark fought with the light."

"I still don't get it."

"The universe is constantly in a state of flux. Sometimes light, sometimes dark. As time goes on it remains balanced overall. The Living Force is the here and now, the Unifying Force is both the light and the dark combined over time. What we do here will create echos that will change lives and influence the balance. Here you will learn the good and the bad of compassion. Compassion has its place and time, but used wrongly can be considered cruel, or used in such a way that the person you are helping only receives a small relief. Think on this as you help Kira and her old gang."

"I will master."

"Good now let's get going and find Agent Galen." It didn't take long for us to find Gudnem's Gadget Emporium or to use the turbolift when no one else was looking. The SiS base was fairly small set of rooms. We walked up to who I assumed was Bureau Chief Rieekan.

"If I wasn't expecting you I would be asking how you got in here."

"Chief Rieekan?"

"And the Jedi that took out Watcher One, good to meet you. Wish I had better news to report, but we are in the dark right now. Here is what little I know. Agent Galen came here to secure a top secret operation. Galen disappeared in the Nikto Sector while pursuing a contact. Fortunately he left us a trail to follow. He left progress reports in several dead drop throughout the sector, but with the hostility it has become impossible to recover them."

"I can see the concern, and we will recover those reports. I also want detailed maps of the area and you might want to start moving to a new location. Once I find the lab your job is done here."

"We are safe here and we have a mission to complete."

"Your mission will be finished, and I do mean all of them, the moment we find the main power guard facility. Start packing up and move to the SiS location in Shadow Town. Do not let your sense of duty interfere with the need of safety. You can not complete your missions if you are dead." Agent Tander handed me the data chip with the dead drop locations as the chief stared at me in angry confusion. I turned and walked away, entering the turbolift as Ashara scrambled to catch up. That he still would not listen and that I felt no change in him to think of moving the base. I could feel that Agent Tander would be doing something.

I knew Lord Sadic's base would be in Shadow town. I went to an information terminal and brought up the location. Studying it intently I didn't expect to see anything familiar.

"Master T'aa what has this area to do with our mission? Should we not be looking at the Nikto sector?"

"We should, but I have a feeling we need to go here."

"That is not a good area. Even I can feel it."

"Exactly." I brought up the Red Light district and had the same feeling as I noticed a certain area. Though it was not as strong. The only reason I was looking in this area was that I had broken the script, but I didn't want to ruin the story. I knew I would be facing the Emperor or his voice. This got me thinking of the missions the other Empire characters would be doing on Nar Shaddaa. I focused and their story lines came to mind. Whether I would meet any of them on this planet or any of the others was doubtful, but I had another feeling I would.

"Come." I noted the locations on my datapad as we headed to the taxi stand. Getting there T7 joined us. "To Shadow Town as close to this location as possible. The droid bobbed his head and moved from the platform as we settled.

"Master are you sure we should be going here?"

"I follow the Force, Ashara and it is guiding me here." I could see she was having doubts, but as much as I wanted to tell her about my knowledge, I doubted she would believe after so short of a time getting to know her. The story on Nar Shaddaa would have me going from the Nikto sector to the Red Light sector to the Imperial sector to finally Shadow Town. What I was doing was hopefully skipping over all of it. If I wasn't successful in Shadow Town I would only lose a few hours at most, but if I was I would take Lord Sadic completely by surprise.

"I have a bad feeling..." I nodded as we moved from the taxi to the location that I had marked. We wore a full cloak to conceal who we are, but I could tell as we went further into the area that we were being watched. We stopped for a minute so I could check the map and from what I was feeling we only had a little bit more to go as I could see the entrance to Sadic's base.

"Master?" I turned to see Ashara suddenly crumple to the ground as a man and 2v-R8 suddenly appeared before me as something hits my neck. My mind reals as he just grins as I go to my knees. I can feel whatever poison is rushing into my body as I fight to push it out.

"Now look here. How lucky seeing Darth Angral's most wanted Jedi. Such a nice reward capturing you." My vision started to fade as the drugs were taking effect, as the word, onormatophobia popped into my head.

" Onormatophobia, phase one." I hoped I said it right as I lose consciousness. T7 doesn't know what is going on and whistles his concern.

"Oh my such a strange thing. My master appears to be frozen." T7 extends his weapons and aims them at 2v-R8

"Mine not conscious + enemy = extreme threat." The droid raises his arms in the air.

"I am not programmed for combat. Please do not destroy me." T7 whistles again. "Yes, I think I know where the antidote is." 2V-R8 searches Cipher Nine and comes out with an injector. He moves over to Ashara and then to Master T'aa, injecting them both.

"Master, you need to wake up." I felt the Force flowing into me as my eyes opened. I felt like I had been woken up to soon after staying up for a week straight. I drew on the Force and I remembered I had just been drugged. In a second I jumped to my feet with my senses spreading out for any danger as my lightsabers came into my hands. I then noticed 2V-R8 shaking violently as T7 had his weapons facing him and a zombified agent standing next to him.

"I can't believe it worked." I waved my hand in front of him and he had no reaction.

"Why is he like this?"

"The ISB put in mind control switches in their agents just in case they go rogue or they think they are a double agent. The word popped into my head and I said it."

"The Force gave you this word?" I nodded again not wanting to explain myself.

"Agent sit." The man suddenly sat right where he was standing. "Jump." He did as he stood up and then sat back down. "Stand." He got up. "Now follow me." He showed no reaction, but started moving if I moved. I fished in my pack for the restraining bolt. Before 2V could move out of the way I had the device in place. His shaking stopped as he stood like the agent.

"Come both of you." We moved to the entrance that was the way into Sadic's lair as I could feel the pain and the suffering that was going on. "Stay here and anyone that is not Ashara or myself do not let by." I was not sure how effective the order would be, but I had to have them able to defend themselves. Going in was as I expected as we started to fight the first of several groups of mobs. I was still wondering why I still thought that as we took down the last defender.

"How is you found this place? I just received word that you landed. Impossible." I could feel the fear rising in him overcoming the extreme pain he was going through as he was surrounded by medical droids. He was missing nearly half his body with body parts just dumped on the floor.

"Not impossible. Put him to sleep."

"We are not allowed to put him under general anesthesia. Do it or your patient will die." I activated my lightsabers and the droids started to move.

"No don't..." Sadic fought as much as he could, but with his body in ruins he couldn't resist long before his eyes closed.

"This is horrible. How could anyone do something like this to themselves?"

"For power, the Sith believe that power gives the them strength to pursue victory. It is a race that no one can win even if they control the entire universe. In the end they are still a slave to the dark side."

"We better get a team in here." Agent Tander cleared his throat as we turned around.

"Already here. We linked up with Black Star Squad. A favor that General Var Suthra called in with General Garza."

"Good, then secure this facility and get Lord Sadic's droids to make him mobile. We caught him in the middle of getting converted to a power guard." The agents got moving to the computers as the commandos went around setting up explosives. It took several hours before Sadic looked remotely human again. I could only cringe as I looked at what the dark side had done to his face.

"What are we going to do about him? I would rather space him then turn him in."

"Agent Tander you will transport him to the Jedi holding facility and maybe the healers there can help to redeem him."

"A Sith redeemed not likely."

"Master we should have just let him die."

"Ashara we are not killers and he was defeated, helpless. It would not change the outcome of this mission to kill him. We still need to find Agent Galen."

"Found him and he is back at the base. Sent a squad there to destroy the location, but it was in ruins when we got there."

"Then he is safe?"

"Safe not really, but confined until we can help him. If we had time we could bring him here. What do you want to do with the data we recovered?"

"Bring it with. General Var Suthra may want this site destroyed and the project erased, but what they discovered may have medical applications to help others."

He nodded and we left the facility. As we got to the entrance it came to me that I had forgotten about the agent. I was about to ask about him when we came out and the Agent was just standing there along with 2V.

"Hey what is up with this guy, anyways? We got here and he raised his weapon and Diyaz ordered him to drop his weapon and he did."

"He is under a mind trance. Agent, 2V follow Agent Diyaz here and his orders. Agent Tander this is Cipher Nine. He will tell you everything you want to know."

"An Imperial Cipher Agent?" Tander shook his head, dumbfounded. "I am not going to ask. I thought for a second then explained the code word and how little I knew about it. If he needed more information to talk to Ardun Kothe and his team, and to not allow him take Cipher Nine from them. I spoke briefly with the agent and got the location of his ship. Kaliyo would be difficult with Dr. Lokin and Vector helping her, but I was leaving it up to the SiS to deal with his ship.

As we got to Cort's ship we were both tired. I could still feel the effects of the drugs in my system as I took a much needed shower. Clean, and with a full stomach I started to meditate as Ashara slept soundly in her bunk. It was nearly an hour before I felt Cort and Kira come on to the ship. Moved out to greet them and I could tell they were both exhausted.

"I heard through Ingo that your mission was surprisingly short as it was successful."

"It was and I think I can help you on your mission if you like."

"That will be helpful, but I doubt bringing you in now will be wise. Get some sleep as will I." He walked off to his cabin leaving me wondering. Cort and I had something and as much as I claimed it was just an experience I had feelings for him. He was changing and maybe that was a good thing. Still, I wanted to forget for a couple of hours if I got the chance to be in his arms. I returned to my bunk and laid down. Sleep came quickly as I went through a technique to help heal me of the drugs still in my system.


	20. Chapter 20

Interlude

In the morning, I woke up not really knowing where I was for a few seconds. My mind sorted through the dream I had been having which seemed to not make any sense at all. Switching to a kneeling position I meditated to recall the dream. I saw myself on a plane of nothing but grass waving in the wind. For as far as I could see there was not sign of any difference. By my side was Sean in very plain looking Jedi robes. I studied him and saw not the forty plus years that I remembered. He looked no older than I was now.

"Good that you are now awake. We have a few things to discuss." I searched him and found he was at peace as much as I was. Still, I could sense there was something off.

"Are you having problems on my home planet?"

"No, not that I can sense, but things are changing. At first I could feel the Force, but not as strong as I did when I was you. Now it is getting stronger each day. I am worried that our worlds are merging, yet the Force is not telling me anything."

"Perhaps it is not something we need to worry about, or that it is your way of seeing the influence the Force is having on Earth."

"The changes are difficult to understand or to really see. I may have influenced them with my knowledge as I have designed certain things I had become accustomed to. This has brought me income to move freely. Not as I would like, but enough to search out a few that have left their mark in the Force."

"Are you searching for a padawan?"

"If there is one out there the Force will guide me, but I do not search for one. What worries me is that when I do find this disturbance, I feel it will change this world. Our times are so different from each other."

"Have you watched all the movies?"

"Yes, and your memories I gained have giving me other things to think about. I study the information and find there is more than half of what is written that could be a possible future. The most current movies are nothing more than a bad story. Though the legend stories are not correct either. The game is as close as I know to follow what I have experienced."

"I have been living the game, but after I saved Doctor Godera from Watcher One I have been able to know where to go without following the set story. I do not know how long I will be able to do this, but I hope it will have a similar outcome."

"I hope for you it will. Falling to the dark side is not what I would have wanted either. That as I played the game I found it chilling that I agreed with every choice. It looses meaning after defeating the Emperor. I would not have hesitated in destroying him like the game shows."

"Good to know and I do not plan to lose to him at all."

"You can't go against him. You will all fail."

"No, I do not think so. If we can not defeat him with the Force, I will defeat him without it."

"There is no way for you to do so."

"There is and I found it. The expanded universe may mostly be fiction, but some things have become true."

"Myrkr?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. I feel that will work, but only if you can get close enough."

"I have also run into Lord Kallig and Cipher Nine. Both have been taken out of the picture."

"That may have been not such a good thing to do."

"Perhaps, but it is done. I have a feeling I will be meeting the warrior and the bounty hunter sooner or later. I have changed Lord Zash's plans as well as the plans of the ISB with the SiS. How this will effect the future the Force has been silent on."

"I would meditate on it a bit more."

"I will, but we have not finished about what has you worried."

"I feel that the Milky Way galaxy is the same one we both live in. We may not be that far from each other."

"That would change things if I could go home. I do not want to think of what it would do to my world."

"It would change your world completely."

"That would put Earth somewhere in the unknown regions or in a location that is hard to get to. It could be anywhere."

"Or any time. This is what bothers me. Are we in the same time or is either one of us long dead? If so how could we have joined together?"

Nar Shaddaa Phantom

I was pulled from my meditation as Cort touched me with the Force. I suddenly stood up and then crashed back into the bunk as I had hit my head.

"Ow, how could you interrupt my meditation?"

"I apologize but you have been meditating for several days. Ashara and Kira were not successful in bringing you out of your trance."

"I was deep in the Force."

"We all felt it, but it is time to move on. I have completed my mission here. Kira has helped her friends and has sought out my help. I feel that she is not who she claims to be. There is a darkness that she is trying to conceal."

"Kira is my padawan and I know of her past. I am leaving it up to her when she decides to tell me."

"More of your visions?"

"Yes, but I need to report to Var Suthra."

"He has been given a full report. Ashara filled him in when you failed to come out of your trance. He is not happy about Doctor Godera staying with you."

"He will be on Coruscant soon enough."

"Your ship will not return her in time. I have another master to find on Tatooine. I need to go." I thought for a second and as much as I could just come with him as my next mission would also lead to Tatooine I got the feeling I was still needed here. I thought about the agent's ship and if I could secure it, it may give us an advantage in the future. Thinking this I felt I had to go get it.

"I can at least have a meal before you go?"

"Of course." I smiled as I got up and guided him out. After a shower and a meal Kira, T7, and I left his ship and we watched the ship lift off. I had talked briefly with Var Suthra and he agreed I should secure the agent's ship if I could.

"Master when is the Bendu's Way going to get here?"

"It will not. When it gets to Coruscant it will be sent to Tatooine. We will be securing another way off Nar Shaddaa."

"Private transport?"

"You will see." I ignored her rolling her eyes as we moved across the spaceport.

"Master those are Empire uniforms."

"I know and I got that stealth unit you gave me." Kira grinned as she suddenly vanished after looking around. I activated mine and I went passed the guards into the hangers beyond. Finding the ship wasn't to hard or getting to the access hatch. I pulled out my holocom as we became visible.

"Agent Tander, what can I do for you, master Jedi?"

"I need the access code to the Phantom. Do you have 2V still with you?"

"The Phantom? Oh, you mean the ship. I have the codes a team is on the way to get the ship, but why would you need the codes?"

"I am next to the access hatch."

"You can't just take the ship!"

"I am here and if I don't get the codes, we will get caught." Tander shook his head as he did something on his end. A few seconds later we were inside the ship. The X70B was mostly like the ship from the game. The ceiling was much lower. The storage holds were still in the back and the conference room on the left side with the medical bay on the right. The holoterminal was not in the center of the ship, but off to the side as the rest of the main room was set up as a lounge. As we moved to the cockpit there was two open doors that I could see bunks. The main cabin was much smaller and neatly organized with nothing out of place almost sanitary as if it was not lived in. The cockpit was using the highest tech available as if no expense was spared. T7 plugged in and the ship started up.

"Master someone noticed."

"T7, shut the access ramp." He whistled ass I could feel the ship's ramp settle into place. I grabbed the control and lifted the ship in the air spinning it around. The large access doors started to close as I pushed the ship forward. This ship was smaller than the defender by about half and moved smoothly. It had no problem avoiding the doors and soon enough I pushed it to full throttle. There was a grin on my face that shocked Kira.

"We just stole a ship."

"Yes we did. Now let's see what this puppy can do." Leaving Nar Shaddaa's gravity field did not take long. The display showed several ship with possible intercept vector's but none that would be able to catch up in time. T7 signaled he was ready for a destination.

"Fleet auxiliary maintenance we need to get this ship scrubbed." The stars elongated and we were off. It took several days to get to the maintenance fleet an hour to convince the captain that we were who we said we were. The ship was guided into a secure dock and netting was dropped around the ship. It was a challenge to land on the large rubber pads, but with the Force it was only tedious. As we left the ship we went through several sessions of questioning until another Jedi with a SiS agent came and confirmed who we were.

"You two are crazy stealing an imperial vessel and one from the ISB. The commander wasn't happy having to move the fleet early. That ship better be worth it."

"It will be and the Jedi will have a use for it, so no tearing it apart. Find any trackers, bugs and other traps and remove them, but we will need that ship intact and available."

"What is so important that the Jedi have that ship?"

"I'll tell you if General Var Suthra or General Garza give you clearance." He backed off after that as those names were familiar to him.

"Fine, but I am the agent in charge."

"Good, I would expect nothing less. I have to talk to the council, excuse me." I walked away from him and picked up my pack. Kira and T7 followed right behind me. I didn't think we would get the ship back, but in case we did it would be useful in either the first attack or the second. I shuddered at the thought of having it for the second attack. That would mean my mission with the ysalamiri failed the first time. We moved through the ship to the other docking bay and soon gained transport to the fleet space station. Before we left I sent word for my crew to meet me at the station cantina. We only had to wait a few days which most of the time we trained.

"Welcome back master."

"Thank you, C2. Good to be back. As soon as we are resupplied head to Tatooine."

"Yes, master Jedi." I glared at Zetta, but she was grinning at me. I shook my head as I went to my cabin.


	21. Chapter 21

I was so glad to be back in my home. Strange how I think a ship is more home than anything. I changed into a simple ship jumper and relaxed on my bed. I cycled through the holodramas and found one that would take up some time. As my movie started the ship lifted off. Not long after that my door chimed.

"Come in."

"Master Jedi, General Var Suthra is on the holo requesting to speak with you."

"Is it urgent?"

"Highest priority."

"Very well." I pulled on a simple robe and straightened my hair. I really needed to get it cut again, but C2 wasn't the best at hair styling. I moved to the holo where Var Suthra stood there waiting.

"You are getting hard to get a hold of, but that ship is an Aurodium mine of information."

"What can I do for you general? We are about to jump to Tatooine."

"We got a message from from one of Darth Angral's closest advisers, Admiral Haklin. He has asked us for asylum. He wants to defect."

"What has this to do with us?" My mind was reeling from the implications. Kira was not interrogated at Ord Mantel and there would be not reason for them to use Haklin as bait. Did I not break the script enough to avoid this encounter? Then again the story was still going, but differently.

"Not sure, but the Admiral is on the run and there are unconfirmed reports that Haklin has earned a death mark."

"This is an obvious trap, but I have a feeling that we need to do this. No need to explain further, general, we will head there as soon as we have the coordinates."

"I agree since her requested to surrender only to Kira. Sending the data you will need of the mining facility."

"Lt Zetta change course to this location. Kira we have some things to discuss. General I will talk to you again when we reach Tatooine."

He had other things to say, but I just let him talk. He finally cut the signal once he was finished. Kira held this smirk on her face until I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to my cabin. Her confusion was concealing her guilt of what she was thinking.

"Master?"

"We have to talk."

"What about?"

"You have not told me much of your past and I would think that we have gotten close enough for you to do so, but I feel you are holding back. Like it would change everything."

"Is it about being a child of the emperor?"

"So you do remember?"

"Yes and I am sorry I really haven't talked about it."

"I can understand, but this admiral is not who we are going to find. We will face one of your brothers. Valis, I think his name was."

"Valis, the name is familiar, but I don't remember him."

"Fair enough, but I just want to let you know that I am here for you and if possible we are to take him alive. I think we can help free him from the emperor's grasp."

"I doubt that is possible. If I meditate too long I feel the emperor searching for me." I gave her a hug which she stiffened up at first, but then relaxed. I felt closer to her as she did so and I giggled with the feeling. She opened up as we broke the hug and talked about a series of random events growing up on Dromund Kaas. I felt her fear and anger fad away after each little story bit by bit until she was much calmer in her presence. We trained and practiced together until we reached the old mining facility. I could feel her anxiety increase as we entered the facility. T7 was with us and he opened the door to the hanger that showed a single figure standing next to his ship. I felt his presence was tainted by the emperor, his calm concealing his anger, confidence, and fear.

"Greetings, I am Valis. Your quick response is most appreciated. Please forgive the deception. Admiral Haklin remains a faithful servant of Darth Angral. His name simply made this meeting convenient." I felt Kira's reaction as she remembered him. Knowing I knew allowed her to remain silent instead of calling for his death.

"Valis I know about you before we left Tython. The surprise you have planned will fall flat as I know Kira used to be a child of the emperor, but she is not longer. She is a Jedi and there is nothing you can say to change that. She will not returned to his cold embrace like you hoped. However I do have one question, why are you here if she did not get interrogated on Ord Mantel? How did he rediscover her?"

"Then I see I am at a disadvantage, but no matter that you do not know how he found out. He will get her back or she will die." His lightsaber ignited as I reached out my hand. His surprise washed over his face as he went flying back. He recovered and jumped at us as I pushed him again. Over and over he tried to get closer. He tossed loose objects at me and I heard a familiar voice in my ear as I tossed him in a different direction. He landed awkwardly and struggled to his feet as Ingo and Aric rushed to disarm him. Sanusha and Risha held sniper rifles aimed at his head until he was bound.

"Great timing as always."

"Was a bit hard getting her, but it is good to know those creatures really work."

"How am I cut off from the Force?"

"Not cut off completely, but dampened down so far as to be unable to connect to the Force. Cut off from the emperor's control. I am sure the healers on Tython will help you heal."

"No Jedi will twist my mind and become emotionless slaves." His jaw moved just before he swallowed. Seconds later his mouth started to foam as he went into a seizure.

"Valis no!" Kira went to her knees as he twisted as he died.

"Not the way I would want to go."

"I guess we are done here."

"I do not understand how he could be so determined not to be a slave to not realize he was one already? Come Kira let the men deal with his remains." I pulled her from the floor and she turned into my shoulder as she let her emotions out.

"I can't push it away. I can't give it to the Force." We were in the bubble of the ysalamiri's influence. That she had no control over her emotions was interesting as I felt for her.

"Secure his ship for the SiS and we'll meet you on Tatooine if our paths cross."

"You owe us a few rounds for this one."

"Take care." I guided Kira back to the airlock as Corso aimlessly followed. He had one of the racks on his back and I was surprisingly glad he had followed. It made me learn something and an idea came to me.

"Corso come here and give me the ysalamiri. I will need a nutrient pack as well."

"Oh no need, we refilled the tanks a few hours ago. She will be good for another four weeks."

"Be a sport and get one, please." I leaned in and against my better judgement gave him a peck on the cheek. His face reddened as mine warmed up at my impulsiveness. He scrambled away which allowed me to sigh. Kira giggled and I looked at her.

"You like him."

"I do, but I shouldn't have."

"But you did." I shrugged just before I smiled. Kira caught the mischievous look, but not fast enough to prevent me from kissing her cheek. She pulled free of my grasp and rushed into the ship as I had to carry the rack with me. Kira tried to escape to her room, but I set the ysalamiri down in the lounge before I raced after her. She had froze before her room as the Force hit me as I left the bubble. As much as I had experienced it on Myrkr I was still surprised by the Force rushing back inside of me. Of our bond flaring showing each other our emotions. It washed out everything else.

She turned as I stepped forward and we had the same thought. We did not resist as suddenly we were kissing. There was no shock or surprise between us just the simple desire to be closer than we should be. As excitingly wrong as it was it felt right. I loved her with all my being and I felt that love returned. This was not lust and it would not lead to us becoming lovers. Even if it did it somehow felt as if it was just another part of who we had become. The kiss broke as a calm I had never felt came over us.

"T'aa, I am..."

"So am I." I squeezed her in a hug. We had much to talk about. Corso came by and Tansy took the pack from him.

"Um, where is T'aa?"

"She is busy, Jedi business."

"Oh, I guess I'll be going."

"So soon, handsome." He turned and looked at her and fumbled for something to say. She just giggled as she took the pack into the ship. Corso came to his senses as she disappeared behind the door. He then smiled as he walked back to the light freighter thinking this girl liked him and she wasn't a Jedi.


	22. Chapter 22

Kira went into my cabin and settled down on the couch there. When she was growing up on Dromund Kaas she was discovered and moved to Korriban to train with other Force sensitives. Her life was full of fear and danger, mixed in with abuse of every kind. At six she killed her first beast and told me how slowly she noticed the other children being taken away and coming back not remembering anything from the time they were gone. When it started happening to her she told of how she escaped and of her times on the different planets until she found herself on Nar Shaddaa. It was there that Master Kiwiiks had found her and her time as a Jedi started. I knew all of this, but hearing it first hand and feeling her emotions as she remembered gave me much more insight into who she really was.

Later I gave my report to Var Suthra in text only as I had changed the destination to Tython. Kira needed to come clean with the Jedi Council. I felt it was something that would further her growth to let go of the past and to know that it was just that in the past. I wanted to tell Kira about Master Syo Bakarn role in all this, but I had a feeling it would be better if it was a surprise for all of them.

"Are we sure we have to do this now, master?"

"We do Kira and it is time we reveal our ace in the whole to the council. Lt Zetta will be carrying the ysalamiri and will come in if I signal her if Master Syo Bakarn is there. He is a risk that we can not have moving free. He may also have known who you were this whole time."

"How will you prove this with not information?"

"No reason why Valis could not have told us? Don't worry if it is revealed, I think Syo Bakarn will turn to the first son persona for us."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I just shrugged, but I also had a feeling this was not going to go as well as I thought it would. Should I really be messing with Cort's destiny? He would be fighting Syo Bakarn on Coruscant. Though I planned to end my story line after I confront the Emperor the first time. We landed on Tython and many memories came to me as we strolled to the council chambers. T7 hung back with the ysalamiri's pack and pulling a sled with the unconscious form of Valis. We had already seen its effect against unsuspecting members of the order.

"Master Satele, my mission has not gone as smoothly as expected. Both, masters, Kiwiiks and Orgus are missing. I will be headed for Tatooine to find Master Kiwiiks first. Certain things have come up that my padawan must reveal part of her past that has become important, Kira?"

"I was born on Dromund Kaas, my parents were Sith." The tension in Kira fled her as she sighed. "Much easier the second time." She took a breath. "There's more, obviously."

"I should hope so. Give me time to assemble the council. Most of us are still off world..." we waited for the council to form and Kira told her story to all of them. She was just finishing as I felt Valis starting to stir.

"...and my master convinced me to come here and tell you. That's pretty much everything."

"We've heard rumors of the Children of the Emperor before, but this finally confirms their existence." Master Syo Bakarn commented.

"Troubling that we never sensed the truth about Kira when Master Kiwiiks brought her to us." Master Tol Braga wondered.

"That makes her especially dangerous. She can't be allowed to remain free." Master Jaric Kaeden finished.

"Kira's master should have a voice in this. What do you recommend?" I smiled at Kira to reassure her that everything will be fine. I waved T7 forward. He came up and left Valis next to me as he moved around the table to Syo Bakarn. The reactions were surprise and tinged with confusion.

"What you are feeling is the effects of an ysalamiri's Force dampening bubble. Why I do this is because you can not feel the Children of the Emperor because of one person. Valis here is one of those children as well, but the greater threat is the First Son of the Emperor has the ability to shield all the others from detection. That detection has now been severed. Master Syo Bakarn unknowingly has been the First Son all along. As far as my padawan is concerned we only came here to tell you out of courtesy. Concerning her nothing needs to be done, and as far as the First Son is concerned I believe you will see soon enough."

Master Syo Bakarn jumped to his feet and sent his lightsaber though the backpack T7 was holding killing the ysalamiri as T7 reacted by shocking the master with his weapons as his shield came up. Satele reacted as well along with Master Jaric Kaeden. She pushed him away to slam against the back wall as Jaric tried to take his head off.

"You have all been fooled for so long. Now I will just have to end it here and now. Such a pity." His voice had changed taking on an echo sound as if they were more people speaking perfectly together.

"Syo this is not you. Fight it!" Satele yelled out as Joric attacked him without pause.

"T7 keep Valis under." I ordered just before we jumped to join the fight against the First Son. The noise became too much to ignore and other Jedi from the temple rushed in only to see chairs flying and blurring light trails left by our blades. Dust and tiny pebbles rained down from the ceiling as the First Son tried several times to bring the ceiling down. Satele pulled in the Force as I managed to push him away as she released a disturbance wave of the Force at him. He dropped to the floor and we all rushed to him.

"Die Sith scum!" Jaric screamed as he was blocked from killing Master Syo Bakarn by multiple blades.

"Fight him Syo! Take back control remove the shield he has on the other Children of the Emperor." You could see his struggle as he held his head. He screamed out in pain as he started to glow with bright light. At first it was mixed golden yellow with blood red. It flashed several times before glowing even brighter as it turned completely white.

"It... It's done. The Children's protection is gone. The First Son is still in my mind, but I will never let him have control again."

"We will help you lock him away or remove him." He nodded to Master Satele as he sank back to his knees.

"First Kira and now one of the Council's own?! I can't abide letting either of them free."

"Master Jaric you are only one voice in this matter." Tol Braga stated as his holo image made him fade in and out as he came closer.

"I will also not let anything happen to Master Syo. Until Master Kiwiiks and Orgus can be reached along with other council members, Master Syo Bakarn will be with the healers to further help him remain in control. Kira will remain with her master as she has shown herself to be a true Jedi. We will discuss this later, Master Jaric." He scowled, but remained silent as I felt that she would be discussing his anger and how quick he was in trying not only to lock Kira up, but kill Master Syo Bakarn.

Several other Jedi came up and helped Master Syo out of the chamber as we moved to where T7 guarded Valis.

"Who is this?"

"This is Valis and one of the Children. He will need help breaking the Emperor's control over him and someone that can be locked up. He may also be useful in finding other Children that have not been revealed."

"In that case I believe, Kira is best left where she is."

"I will make you all proud even you Master Kaedan." I felt good as we finished up several little things after the battle. That I had stopped Cort's arch enemy was even more proof that I had broken the script. How it would effect his missions I would not know, but I felt through the Force that I had done the right thing. Several hours later we boarded our ship and left Tython.


	23. Chapter 23

On the way to Tatooine, we trained and studied the whole time we were under way. Kira and I got closer with each other and the crew. The trip was fairly boring by now and even studying about Tatooine could only go so far, so I was glad when we finally came out of hyperspace.

"General we have reached Tatooine. Any word from Master Kiwiiks?"

"Last we heard. She secured our weapons research facility. She's been missed every comm check since then. Enemy action is the most likely scenario, but on Tatooine anything is possible. Outside of the main settlements the only law is of the wild. People vanish there all the time. Some are lost to the native Sand People, others to natural predators, and the rest who knows? Doctor Godera will brief you on the weapon project. Doctor?"

"The research facility on Tatooine created a device code named the Shock Drum. The weapon discharges massive ultrasonic vibrations into the ground. It damages enemy fortifications at a microscopic level, quite literally softening them up."

"Sustained ultrasonic damage – highly destructive to droid parts." T7 mournfully whistled.

"The vibrations will cripple people if they're close enough, but that is not all. The Shock Drum eventually disrupts the planetary core. At critical mass, the core explodes."

"That device has no place in the Republic." I could see the conflict on the doctor's face as he moved out of view. If it was up to him the device would be used. Either as a threat or fact.

"We didn't know that at the time. When the full potential came to my attention I halted the project. However there is a fully operational prototype at the facility. If Darth Angral has captured it, the results will be catastrophic. With no word from the facility or Master Kiwiiks we must assume the worst."

"I sense Master Kiwiiks through the Force, but I can barely feel her, but I feel she is dying."

"We will find her and the Shock Drum. The Force will guide us to her."

"I do not have any Republic contacts there to assist you. You are on your own. Our facility is located in a remote part of the desert. Transmitting the coordinates. Good luck Var Suthra out." T7 confirmed the location as we moved to the bridge.

"Lt. Zetta we need to land as close to this spot as possible. The area is going to be a hot spot with the natives so we need to be careful."

"No problem, master Jedi."

"Shouldn't we land at the spaceport?"

"No, it is several hours away on a speeder and we are short on time." I stayed on the bridge as we came down on the planet. Once the base was on our screens it didn't look good.

"Multiple life signatures. Are they the Sand People?" Tansy reported as she brought a close up shot of the area. I took it all in as she did so. Seeing the placement of the buildings and where the locals were wandering about.

"Land us right in the middle and fire on the locals inside the compound without hitting any of the buildings. That should get them out of our way and out of the compound. This here should be the main generators so be careful there."

"On it boss." Cer Drostu and Sgt. Ga Kairr moved off to get in their gun turrets. A minute later the chatter from the guns added another vibration to the ship as we flew down. The dots that showed the natives scattered and fled from the facility as we dropped down into the center of the base. Kira, T7, and I rushed to the loading ramp and I jumped down before the ship even got close to the ground. The first group I saw I Force jumped to them and they were dead seconds later. Between the ship's guns and the ship the natives were either running or shooting at the ship. My entrance attracted their fire, but each bolt that came our way was blocked or sent right back at them with deadly accuracy. Within minutes the facility was cleared.

"T7 get those generators back online, Tansy and Flint help him. The rest of you keep guard on them. Kira you are with me." I heard several yes sirs as we rushed to the main building. Inside was worse as some of the natives had fled inside and each one of them was armed. We received a wave of blaster bolts that had the same affect against any Jedi who encountered them. Very few tried to flee out other exits. I felt sadness as we took them all out. Letting them flee would have been a danger to my crew outside. We fought through the building and once it was clear I pounded on the sealed door.

"Open up it is safe now!" I heard shuffling behind the door.

"I can't the power is out." As the weak voice was heard the power came back on line as Tansy reported the fact in my ear.

"Good work team. Fall back to the ship, but keep an eye on the natives." I heard their response as the door opened to Kira's touch.

"A Jedi! See, Brrik? I told you help would come."

"Brrik happy to be wrong." This was the first Jawa I had seen and the urge to pull its hood back was almost over powering.

"We'd almost given up hope. Thank you for saving our little family."

"You are welcome, however, it will not last. I'm Knight T'aa Onasi and this is my padawan, Kira Carsen. We need to find the Shock Drum before it destabilizes this planet's core. Can you do a scan to detect the drum in use?"

"Seismologist Hare'em, I do have a way to do that." She moved over to one of the computers and brought up the screen map of the area. She inputted several commands and she turned back around with disappointment. "The sensors are not functioning accurately enough, and the Shock Drum has been activated."

"I already know that. Tell me where I need to go to set up further ultrasonic sensors."

"That would work and we do have the extra equipment." She moved to uncover several crates. I keyed my comm unit.

"Lt Zetta I need the freight speeder inside here." I listen to her confirming the order as Hare'em described how to use the equipment.

"Master I feel Master Kiwiiks is reaching out to me."

"We will get to her. Have faith the Force will protect her."

"Thank you, master." We helped our crew load up the speeder and we soon headed out to three different locations. As dangerous as Hare'em had assumed it to be it wasn't that hard. It did take time and I was glad we took Tansy along as her experience made setting up the devices easy.

"Hare'em this is T'aa we have the last sensor in place."

"Good, and I am getting data from all of them. It will take a while to get the location, but I hope to have it by the time you return."

"Very good, T'aa out." As we were getting back on our speeders my comm signaled an incoming transmission. I pulled it out and an image of a sith appeared.

"Greeting Jedi, I am Lord Praven. My master seeks retribution for his son's death. I must give it to him."

"You do know that Tarnis is still alive?"

"I do, but my master sees him as dead. When he learned that you were on planet, he ordered me to activate the Shock Drum. He'll destroy the entire planet to end your existence. I know you have located the Shock Drum, but that will not be enough, as I have changed the deactivation code."

"Then I would challenge you to a duel. If I defeat you with honor then the code is mine. If I lose then I at least hope you turn the device off yourself."

"I was just going to suggest the same thing. Here is my location. Time is of the essence and not on your side. I agree to the duel." His image winked out and the area map appeared over the holocom.

"Master you can't be serious. It has to be a trap."

"It could be and we will be aware of it. Tansy head back to the ship with all speed. I'll contact the ship and once you are there to meet us at the location of the Shock Drum."

"Will do T'aa." Tansy pushed the lever forward and her speeder shot away. I got on mine and we traveled to the location Lord Praven wanted to meet. The trip took some time, but not as much as going back to the ship to bring it to his location. We traveled through a short cave system and as much as I scanned the area I felt nothing that would warn me of an ambush. Lord Praven was looking out on the desert landscape unconcerned that I might stab him in the back. Kira holds back as I come up to his side. I can feel her anxiety with me getting so close.

"I feel your power. Now I understand, why Tarnis was no match for you. His defeat was my failure. I should have trained him better."

"It would not have mattered. His skill was in deception and not of the blade. You are different. I sense no hate or arrogance, I sense only regret."

"My family is true Sith. My only passions are integrity and honor. I welcome the end of your kind. The Jedi obsession with my people's extermination must end. Your lust for revenge will destroy this galaxy."

"We defend, protect. We do not seek your destruction. We would gladly stop fighting if it meant genuine peace."

"I would like to believe that, but I know better. Come let us end this. Die well, Jedi." Our lightsabers ignited at the same time right there on the edge of the cliff. We exchanged blows in an ever increasing tempo until anyone looking on would see two globes of light. One red and the other blue. I could have used both my blades, but in the back of my mind I saw no need for it. Niether of us gave any ground, but he was the first to break contact by leaping away. I sprang after him as he sank to the sand on one knee.

Such skill, so much power, impressive. You could kill me why hesitate?"

"You could have killed the others after you defeated Master Kiwiiks, but you didn't."

"They were not warriors. Their deaths would have been pointless. Darth Angral wanted me to destroy the Shock Drum code. He wanted you to die in failure, no matter the outcome here. I will not tarnish my honor with petty tricks. You've earned better. The code is yours."

"Thank you. You have done the right thing." He slowly gets up and hands me the cylinder before turning away. Shuffling because of the wounds he suffered during our battle. I didn't even know that I had scored a single hit against his defense.

"Darth Angral ordered that Master Kiwiiks suffered greatly before her death. I wish I had disobeyed that order as well."

"I will save her."

"I left her incapacitated net to your weapon. If they have not already..." He paused and then turned slightly to look me directly in the eyes. "You speak as if you already have. There is nothing more to say. You won our duel, finish me."

The regret of his decisions to follow those orders were bleeding into his voice and his gestures, as he went down on his knees I could feel the hope of release from his pain. In no other point in the game did I feel as moved as I did at this point, for this scene. The shear conflict of emotions was way more powerful than I could handle. If he wasn't facing away he would have seen the tears coming down my face. How could I not cry at this point? I know I could not. His suffering was worse than any I could imagine as he would have to sacrifice his honor over and over each time his strength was not good enough. He had resisted some, but not all of his deeds.

"You may serve the Empire, but I will not kill you. You do not deserve it."

"Than honor demands I surrender to my master. He will do what you can not."

"There are more possibilities than the one you suggest. I see one that you live on with honor. Commit yourself to the path of light. Become a Jedi."

"Me a Jedi?! Impossible! Your Order would never accept me."

"Jedi believe in forgiveness, not hate."

Accepting a sworn enemy into its ranks, without fear. Now that is strength. I accept your offer. I am too wounded to aid you, but I will surrender to your people. Now hurry save this planet." He bows to me as I put my hand together. It was only as he stumbled away did I realize I had followed the script even with my body gestures. I felt as if I could do nothing else, but that feeling his relief at being accepted was more powerful than any assumed fate. A moment later my thoughts were interrupted by the Bendu's Way powering into view to hover on the edge of the cliff close enough for us to board the vessel. We jumped up on the ramp together.

"We're in." The ramp raised behind us as the inner door closed once we passed it. Moments later we were on the bridge.

"Do you have the code?" Hare'em asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Good, but Brrik and the rest of my family went on ahead to help you, but the were stopped by the sand demons. I tried to stop them, but they were determined to help you."

"I will reach them in time. Lt Zetta will get us there."

"I really hope so." We landed on the flattest part of the desert that we could, but the vibrations were shifting the sand.

"I can't stay here."

"I know go back and get the speeders we left behind and then go to Anchorhead. We will get back another way."

"Roger that." T7 couldn't move in the shifting sand and I could hear his sad whine as we started up the speeder. In seconds wind and sand was whipping through us as we weaved our way to the entrance to the old mine. We had to stop nearly on top of where the jawas were hunkered down. Moving with the speed of the Force we barely paused as we took out the smaller Sand Demons which were very much like huge crabs. The gigantic Sand Demon was easily avoided as we moved passed the beast in stealth. Getting to the Shock Drum was painful as every nerve in my body complained about the vibrations. It took every effort to get to the device stumbling along the way with every step. Once the code cylinder was inserted the device shut down.

We both spent nearly a minute in Introspection right next to Master Kiwiiks. When I reached over to add my Force to hers she started to stir. Minutes passed by and Kira started to add her ability to heal. It was nothing like the story where she just got up once the Shock Drum stopped. We were actively healing her torn and bruised body. She was near death and we desperately pushed the Force into her to heal her. When her eyes opened the flow of the Force suddenly increased as she was able to enter a healing trance of her own. Time vanished as the three of us had only one focus.

"That is enough."

"Are you sure, Master Kiwiiks?" Kira had tear channels carved on her dirty face, but as new tears formed they were of relief and joy.

"I could feel the Force calling to me to let go, but then I felt your strength. Kira, and T'aa, you're both, changed. What has happened?"

"All that matters is that you are safe."

"I only survived this weapon by withdrawing into a deep trance. The Force itself became my armor. Sustaining the trance cost me greatly. My strength is only a fraction of it once was, but I feel it will return with time."

"That you survived is a miracle and we will handle things from here. The Shock Drum should be buried in these tunnels with as much explosive as we can pack in and around it." Hare'em came running up as she heard me say this.

"But all that work and the people who died protecting it."

"Do you want the deaths of billions on your conscious if such a weapon was used on Coruscant or any of the other worlds? The galaxy is better off without such weapons. I will take care of its destruction."

"Are you sure you are up for it? This was a powerful ordeal."

"I am still a Jedi, I will be fine."

"Before we go, you need to know something, and I'd rather you hear it from me. I never told you about my childhood. I'm not who you think I am."

Kira again told of her upbringing as a Sith and her life before she Kiwiiks found her. Master Kiwiiks listen intently encouraging her to tell her more as she drank water and we all had a bite to eat. In the end Kira and Kiwiiks hugged after such a powerful response. Master Kiwiiks told her she is a strong, capable young woman, and one day a great Jedi. We stayed on Tatooine for several more hours before heading back to our ship. We had been barely on the planet for a day. The ship had been moved to the spaceport in Anchorhead. I had contacted the others and planned to meet them in the cantina. Kira stayed with Master Kiwiiks to help her against her urging us to continue our mission. T7 was at my side as we entered the cantina.

"Fancy meeting you here." I stopped as I got a dangerous feeling from the man who just spoke. I turned just enough to see a Mandelorian in full armor not so far away.

"It is her. Be careful." I looked at the woman who was hanging on his side. If I was not mistaken that was Mako which would mean he was the bounty hunter. I turned a bit more as I studied him. The cantina was full of other people and I had a feeling my friends were somewhere in the room.

"I suggest you find some where else to be hunter. Shouldn't you be in Mos Illa?"

"My targets tend to go anywhere to find escape. You are on the other hand a bonus. So many innocents in this place. I am sure you don't want any of them hurt." I took my time looking around and spotted Ingo and the others in a corner booth. I poked him with the Force and I felt he was looking my way.

"I am sure they would like to be safe as well, but you came to the wrong place at the wrong time. In fact you owe me your life as I just stopped the destruction of this world." He laughed as Mako looked confused.

"She is serious and Jedi don't lie. Was that why everything was shaking?" I nodded.

"Go ahead and believe that crap, Mako, but I don't. Now I suggest you come with me before I cause a panic." He fingered a grenade on his belt.

"Pretty dumb for a bounty hunter. You got a room full of people and each one of them is armed. On top of the fact you have Havoc Squad right here as well. Alone you wouldn't have a chance against the Heroes of Tython, but..."

"You can not win against all of us." I could feel he was glaring at Ingo as he came up with Aric and Dorne next to him, but as Cort and Ashara joined us as well I felt his glare turn into a scowl.

"Uh, Braden, we have a problem." He turned as we all noticed Sanusha was behind Mako.

"You win this time Jedi, but I will hunt you down."

"I will warn you against doing so." He slowly moved out of the cantina not even giving a look at Mako.

"Looks like he doesn't care about you at all."

"He does, excuse me." Mako started to move as Sanusha stopped her. "You better let me go."

"Sanusha let her go, but Mako you should really guide him away from me. He has no idea who he is messing with." She looked puzzled as I knew she was wondering how I knew her name. She then nodded as she pulled away from Sanusha.

"Hey Mako I could use someone like you on my crew."

"I am fine where I am." She turned to reply to her. She then looked back at me before following the path Bo took out of the building.

"If I heard his name right, he is a young bounty hunter involved with the Great Hunt. We should not have let him go. His ilk are worse than most of the criminals they hunt."

"Easy Elara. He has more firepower than we do at the moment. A bounty hunter like him is best left alone. However, we need to be wary and I suggest T'aa doesn't stick around."

"I wasn't planning on it. I have to head out to Alderaan, but I wanted to thank you for the help recently and treat you all tonight because of it. Also, you may want to speed up whatever you have to do here. We may need each others help on Alderaan."

"I find it strange that I am finished here as well." Cort added.

"Me, too." Ingo agreed as Sanusha nodded to signal she was finished as well. This should have made me feel better, but on the other hand it felt worrisome. Having an encounter with the bounty hunter right here in Anchorhead changed things in more ways than one. I would have expected an encounter in the desert and not in a cantina. That he was the third of the other side to show themselves. Two of them I had taken care of, but he would not be as easy to take down. It was a worry that I felt I would have to deal with sooner than later. My biggest concern was facing the warrior as he or she would be as strong as I was.

It wasn't until later as I was meditating while the ship left Tatooine that the bounty hunter was not the bounty hunter, but his predecessor. My eyes flew open and it made me wonder if the other two were wrong as well, but the fact that the Sith Assassin had Khem Val with her assured me that I had gotten at least one of them. The agent maybe, as the code word worked, but the ship contained nothing about Kaliyo or Lokin. This brought up a point when during a cut scene with Doc that Kaliyo was on our ship. Still, my story wasn't supposed to be joined up with the others like it was. How much was their story linked into mine? I did change the consular story or fate. Would he have some other enemy to face since I took his away? If I meddled in the others business would the outcome be worse? I had much to think about and Alderaan was next.


	24. Chapter 24

Alderaan

"Master, I don't get it?" I opened my eyes looking at her across from me. "Jedi aren't allowed to feel emotions, but other than bad emotions that are bad why cut off everything else?"

"We have the Force and without controlling our emotions we would be tempted by the darkside. Love, is one that can lead to many different negative emotions. I for one recognize I have emotions. I feel them just as much as you do, but putting them aside to see clearly, or to let them go, so they do not haunt your actions. I have emotions, yet I do not allow them to interfere with my peace."

"Should we bottle up our emotions? Would that not cause an even greater risk? Is their no way to let off some steam? To have a little harmless fun?" She was giving me this look and I was slowly aware that this was in reference to the kiss we had shared. I could see that she was struggling with the feelings that it had generated. I took in a deep breath as I searched myself. I had many feelings for her, but strangely they were not like the ones I had with Cort. I did not have any lust for her, but a base need for contact. I felt she was my sister, and a close friend. I felt the same things in her and a few others.

"Kira what happened between us was not something either of us could have controlled at the moment. It was something we both needed. I do not want it to go anywhere. I don't feel we should explore it, or that we should let it go. Our focus is our mission and we will have times that we can have fun, but..." Kira moved forward faster than I could stop her and she kissed me. This was much more than the deep kiss we shared the first time. It was also very different. I found myself opening to the kiss and returning it. I let the Force flow through me and I felt what she was feeling as well.

Our minds touched then merged through our bond and I now knew Kira as much as I knew Cort. All her wants, desires, urges, and memories came to me in a rapid cascade of feelings. To know someone so deeply as to know everything there ever was about her. She still had a core that I knew was even kept hidden from herself and this core I was drawn to like a bug to a light.

This was the part that made her a Child of the Emperor and I could see the strings of a bond wrapped around this core like a strangle hold. I moved toward it and started plucking one string after another free. With each string broken I got flashes of what was done to her and what she had done during those times. Vitiate was inhuman in everything he did and this was no different. I was pulled from her mind suddenly as the moment had passed. I feared opening my eyes as feeling returned to my body as I felt her still in my embrace. My eyes opened in awe of the event to see she was also as dumbstruck as I was. We stared at each other for nearly an hour without a single word, but with an understanding that transcended everything.

"Master Jedi we have landed on Alderaan. General Var Suthra is on the holo wanting to speak with you." Zetta's voice broke the hold our experience had on us and we both giggled as we came to our feet. I let the rush of emotions out in that laugh and found a calm that had escaped me since joining this world. I was at peace with many of the things I had done and no longer worried about what needed to be done. We moved to the lounge and I settled in front of the holoterminal.

"General we are on Alderaan. Is there any word from Master Orgus?"

"Negative, considering the chaos there, it's a wonder any messages get through. Alderaan is a war zone. The nobles are fighting to decide who's in charge, and whether this world aligns with the Republic or the Empire."

"I have read the reports on what has happen on Alderaan. To withdraw from the Republic was not the best thing to do. What is my mission here?"

"My people developed the Death Mark weapon to end the conflict with surgical precision." Doctor Godera came into view.

"Remarkable device. It marks the targets with a microscopic tag. Undetectable. Tracks targets anywhere on the planet. Feed the target's coordinates to a focused beam weapon, and it can kill them from across a continent."

"A vile assassination device. Something the Republic is not in the business of."

"If I can save a billion lives by killing one being, I'll gladly pull the trigger."

"But at what point do you stop? Killing that one being could even cause more deaths than it prevents." He did not reply as Godera continued.

"The Death Mark has one regrettable disadvantage. The targeting device's range is extremely limited, twenty meters or so. Once a target is marked however, the weapon can hit it from any range."

"I fear efforts to guard the weapon have failed. Master Orgus's last transmission came from Organa Palace. After that nothing. Count Alde was the last to see Master Orgus. He co-funds the Death Mark project with us. I tried informing the count of your arrival, but communications there have been crippled."

"Reports indicate that multiple holorelays have been destroyed. Standard Imperial battle tactic."

"House Organa can't spare the troops to get their holorelays online. Maybe you can help? You'll find Count Alde at the embassy near Organa Palace. Sending mission intel, good luck, Var Suthra out."

"When will it ever get easy?" I shrugged.

"Looks like another long wait."

"You could come with us? A little exercise would do the crew some good."

"Getting shot at without a ship around me is not what I signed up for." We all laughed at his response. Kira, T7, and I left the ship with two of our speeders. The crew put several things in the cargo that might help us with the repairs. As we guided the speeders out of the spaceport we ran right into the others.

"Stupid war even the hard lines have been cut. I do not intend to travel to the palace blind."

"Sanusha, we have to go there as well. Havoc will have your back."

"Aric we are here as well."

"And as are we." I turned to see Cort and he was looking a bit tired. The shielding technique must be taxing him greatly.

"Great, than you can help me restore communication with House Organa."

"Intel?" Ingo took the datapad from me and played out the report for what I had. It wasn't much, but it was enough to know where to go. House Organa was not close to the spaceport as it was in the game. It was five kilometers before we found the first relay. There was a small platoon of soldiers there that were a part of House Thul by the patches they wore. Havoc alone with Risha, T7 and Sanusha took up positions just before they opened fire. The surprise of the attack dropped several of their people before they scrambled to cover to return fire. That was when the four of us Jedi used the Force to sprint close enough to leap at the closest combatants. Seeing four Jedi fly through the air while batting blaster bolts back at them made half the platoon break off and flee. Some dropped down shaking in in fear, unable to continue fighting. The rest fought a desperate, but failed defense as we cut them down.

This was repeated at the other relay stations with mixed fighting in between the relays. As we reached the last one they were in a pitched battle with Organa Forces. From there Ingo guided us to the next target and we spared no quarter with the imperials mixed in with more of House Thul's forces. We stopped them from placing Baradium bombs with enough power to take the side off of a mountain. The fighting lasted all day long and it was only toward evening did we finally arrive at the Palace compound which was as large as any city.

As I came into the room Count Alde had agreed to meet us in I remembered what went on in the story. This made me wonder as he came in alone as Aleyna Hark was not with him. This worried me with the increased feeling he was soon to die. I knew it would happen and in the game the Jedi was unable to act on the feeling before he was struck down by the attack.

"Count Alde I am here on the behalf of Master Orgus Din and the Death Mark project."

"Yes much gratitude for restoring our communications. Aleyna told me of what happened at the facility. I have called her to come in to tell of her escape. Shall I have refreshments brought out while we wait?"

"That is appreciated." I bowed slightly and I was nervous about being in his presence. Unlike the senators on Coruscant he held himself differently. His very bearing called for respect. Several servants brought in a cart and we were served tea.

"Ah Aleyna, are you doing okay."

"As well as to be expected." She felt nervous in the Force and there was this hint that she was not as traumatized as she appeared. I shared a glance with Kira and she felt it as well from what I could feel from our bond.

"Explain to these Jedi what happened at the facility."

"I worked at the facility. We were conducting routine tests when Imperial forces breached our security doors. There was a, hideous little man with them. A Sith, I think."

"It is a miracle that you survived." Kira snorted, but Aleyna didn't notice.

"I'd be dead, if it not for the Jedi. Before anyone knew what happened, a single Jedi wiped out all the Imperial troops." T7 piped up claiming Orgus was one tough Jedi. I hide my smile.

"I'm sorry but the Jedi. He didn't survive. The Sith was deadly. He vanish, then leap out of the shadows. He surprised your friend. Stabbed him in the back. It was horrible. When the Jedi fell the Sith called for reinforcements and Killiks came instead of imperials."

"Intelligent man sized insects, living underground. Flesh eaters. Ghastly things."

Those things poured into the facility. Started tearing everyone apart. I ran."

"There was nothing you could have done. Thank the stars..." The count stopped as I started clapping. "What are you doing."

"She is very convincing, but even the truth hiding the lies did not prevent me from seeing behind your deception. An agent of the Empire and the reason the facility was compromised." At this moment I felt the danger increasing rapidly and did the only thing I knew to save him as I pushed him with the Force out of the way as a beam of energy pierced through the ceiling and vaporizing the floor where the Count had been standing. The shock wave bowled over everything near it to including us. Kira, and I came to our feet as my ears rang loudly from the explosion. Aleyna had been tossed as well and was struggling to get up as troops came rushing into the room.

"You there hands up! Men, take their weapons, lock down this building. Back against the wall and put your hands up. This is your final warning."

"Are you seriously thinking you can hold a Jedi? Do not point you weapons at me." The men hesitated before moving their aim solely on Aleyna.

"Are you crazy I was nearly killed as well. The beam came through the ceiling."

"She is telling the truth, but take her into custody. Put no more than six guards on her. She needs to be searched now."

"You are in no position to give orders here."

"I am a Jedi of the Republic, or do you fail to recognize this or the fact that I was invited in here to speak with the Count. Is my compliance worth the Count not being provided medical care?" The captain flinched at hearing my words as he signaled one of his men to check out the Count.

"I have a pulse." The captain looked relieved.

"If you are a Jedi I can not stop you from leaving. Why did you indicate she should be confined?"

"Check her for a strange device, not sure if it looks like a weapon, but most likely. If she is not carrying it it maybe in her quarters." The men roughly handled her as they searched her. She fought until one of them pounded her in the face as another wrenched her arm. He came away with several small blade and one strange looking needle gun.

"That must be the marking gun for the Death Mark." The captain pointed the thing at a chair and pulled the trigger. A small sound of air being released was the only sound.

"It hardly looks dangerous."

"You only have to look up and at the floor to see what happened."

"Kira calm."

"I can't master. That weapon is evil." I felt the same and the one thing that was worse. That such a device was active and could kill you without warning. Even with the knowledge it was coming I wasn't completely successful in saving Count Alde. As the medics worked on him it wasn't good and the smell of burnt flesh was further a bad sign.

"The Death Mark project was over run, but I had no idea what it did. Not until now. What do you need, master Jedi? I am Captain Yils."

"The location to the facility and for you to be very careful with her confinement." I took the device from his hand and crushed it with the Force. "We will not need this laying around intact."

"He is the datapad with its location, or what is left of it. I wish you all the luck in finding who really did this."

"I have the Force, but a bit of luck won't hurt either."

"I will make sure her interrogation reveals everything she knows and who ordered her to kill the count."

"A Sith did and I am here to find him." I turned and walked out of the room. Kira and I went to the Cantina to eat. As much as I wanted to rush out to the facility it had been a tiring day. With our hunger sated we returned to the room House Organa provided us. I didn't sleep as we both entered into a Force trance to heal and rest. After nearly an hour I came out of the trance feeling as if I had a good night's sleep.

"Kira it is time to go."

"Okay T'aa." I smiled as she rarely called me by name. Our early rise was not the only one as we saw Havoc was gearing up to go out as well. Sanusha looked pissed as she snapped at Corso for something. I just moved passed them and Nodded at Cort. It felt strange moving out together after doing my own thing for so long. I wanted to move right to the facility, but our group had to fight nearly the entire way there. I did not deny to help them and in turn they helped to clear out the entire area of any Killiks. I reached the sealed door and felt Mast Orgus on the other side as I drove my blade through the door and then down to cut all the pins. As the last one snapped the door flew open and I blocked his blade with my other.

"Heh, what took you so long?"

"There is a war out there." I thumbed behind me before I caught myself from crossing my arms. "Glad the report on your death was a lie."

"Are you in need of healing. I can feel your pain."

"Who is this? I don't remember you working with anyone else."

"This is Jedi Knight Cort Hintal. Master Yuon's pupil."

"Ah now I remember. I could, but no time. Blasted Sith almost killed me. Was all I could do to save Doctor Parvux."

"The enemy left us here as food for the Killiks."

"Taking down that Killik leader must have been quite a fight. Thing was huge."

"We did not encounter any that were larger then the rest."

"I don't remember any either." The room shook as a growl is heard. One of the walls collapses as a horde of insects come pouring through.

"If those things eat us you're fired."

"Maybe I'll let them nibble a bit." He then laughs just before we both jump at the nearest one. As much time as I spent on Tython with Master Orgus this was the first time we really fought together. Sure we had spared against each other, but never side by side. As my bond flared with Kira it linked in with Cort and with surprise Master Orgus. He did feel weakened in the Force, but he wasn't slowed down enough to be on the defensive. The wave of lesser Killiks thinned as this Killik came into view nearly taking up the entire entrance of the hole that they came out of. As it straightened it came to nearly twelve feet.

"You were not joking." I grinned at Kira's shock just before jumping the thirty feet through the air. It raised its staff to block my strike as I turned my blades off causing him to miss. My blades snapped back on just as I was passing over its head and contacted on either side halting my forward movement and forcing me down its back. The blades cut it nearly in half before I disengaged to roll the rest of the way off of it. The ground shook as the corpse impacted the ground. Master Orgus was frozen for a moment before turning to the doctor.

"You alright?"

"Don't worry about me. The Death Mark is in enemy hands. You must warn Count Alde."

"The Count was seriously injured by the Death Mark while he was discussing the situation with us. Aleyna Hark has been taken into custody and the targeting device destroyed."

"I am impressed how did you uncover that she was a spy?"

"Her story was good, but I did not feel your death and from what I understand of the Killiks I doubt she could have escaped on her own. The Force also guided me to doubt her."

"This is good news, but she could have marked dozens of people beforehand. The weapon could kill anyone from anywhere at any time."

"Not if we cut the power, doctor. The Weapon's still tied into the local energy grid, right?"

"Several power stations supply the Death Mark with power. Taking them offline will disable the weapon for a few hours. I have the coordinates right here."

"The Sith took everything with him so this is our only option. We'll have to do this the hard way. I'll take Doctor Parvux to safety while you disable those power stations." I smiled as I activated my holocom.

"Captain Ingo come in."

"Onasi you alright?"

"Never better I have some coordinates for you." The doctor gave me his datapad and I linked it to the holocom. "These are the power stations that need to go down." Ingo started laughing as he moved the camera around.

"Aric, Risha shut them down. I just can't believe I just lost a bet. I was sure you were wrong about these stations needing to be deactivated." Master Orgus and the doctor were stunned.

"How did you? No, never mind." His mind was blown as we started to walk out of the facility. As we came out in the sunlight my holocom beeped.

"Well, well. The Jedi who defeated Tarnis and Praven. I'd rather you didn't shut down my power stations. I need them. I have so many targets waiting to be vaporized. Who's next, the farm girl or the old colonel?"

"You think you have a lot of targets, but Aleyna does not have the targeting device. Your attempts at causing panic are done."

"No matter I have plenty of targets to terrify Alderaan's people." He frowned as he did something in the background. "Determined to spoil my fun? Now I have to set up new power stations where you can't reach them. At most that bought yourself a few hours. Proud of yourself?"

"That will all I need to find you. Time is not on your side, Lord Nefarid."

"You know his name?"

"When I took down Tarnis he was one of the ones with Darth Angral. Right next to Lord Praven, and Lord Sadic. Each of them served as Darth Angral's lieutenants. I have defeated Sadic and convince Praven to join the Jedi Order."

"I am impressed. You do your research. How did you manage a Sith to give up the dark side?"

"I showed him that he was different and that his actions were against his honor. That he values strength above even his honor. He regretted many things and found that pain and suffering were not apart of his goal to gain power over the Force. He saw strength in our ability to forgive even an enemy." This left Master Orgus with some thing to think about as we traveled back to Wardpost Duvaal. The doctor and Orgus had their wounds treated and we ate after that. A young man walked into the hut we were using. His face showed concern until he saw Master Orgus.

"Master Jedi, so nice to see you survived."

"Indeed, T'aa Onasi this is Wynne Organa chief negotiator of the peace talks to end this war."

"How is Count Alde?"

"He is in a comma, but the healers have faith he will be alright. Aleyna had free rein of the palace. She could have marked anyone, even me."

"She was taken into custody by the guard and stripped of the targeting device."

"She managed to escape during the night, but they were able to track her movements that lead her into a House Thul compound. He supports the need for peace and I would fear him to be targeted by the weapon. If he dies there will be no chance of ever having peace."

"Then we will have to go there and stop her ourselves. Are you ready master?"

"You're in charge of recovering the Death Mark from House Thul. I have my own mission."

"Wynne Organa can you leave us for a moment?"

"Of course." Master Orgus gave me a stern look as Wynne left the hut.

"What was that about?"

"Master Orgus I told you that you would lie to me and now you have. I know you plan to go after Darth Angral and you will find his ship. I do pray that you heed my warning and just plant a tracker on the ship. I would hate to lose you."

"You amaze me more and more, but if the Force wills that I give my life to stop Darth Angral then it is the will of the Force. Yes I am going after Darth Angral and no I am not bringing you with me."

"Then understand they will give you no quarter and surrender is not an option, if you can not escape or hide."

"I will do what I must. Knowing what will happen will not change what I have to do." I didn't know what more than I could say. I felt the guilt in knowing he was going to die and it is a feeling along with the helplessness of ot being able to change his mind. I watched him leave the hut wondering if the next time I would see him would be when he was executed by Darth Angral. For all that I remembered I could not recall anything. I fell into the flow of the Force trying to hold back the tears as I fell to my knees. I felt so bad and it was like he was already dead and that of all my missions I had failed to prevent the most important task of them all.

I fell deep into the Force remembering only one thing. The Force was on my side and if it was willing it would show me the location that Lord Nefarid was hiding out at. It took a long time and I could feel Kira was worried as I meditated. As it came to me I got up and walked to the console and brought up several maps of the planet. My eyes wandered over the map as it moved and slowly the feeling got stronger about one particular area and as I zoomed in it became blindly obvious where we needed to go. Maybe I could stop Lord Nefarid before Master Din was able to find Darth Angral's ship.

"T'aa shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Is there something wrong. I get the feeling you are grieving?"

"It does not have anything to do with our mission. Let's get going." I recorded the coordinates and hoped I was right in their location. Once we ere on the transport to get us closer I felt a wave of peace flow over me and I was relieved to know I was on the right path. As we switched to our speeders we moved further into the mountains and beyond any of the fighting. The Force was guiding me further the closer we got and as we vanished behind our stealth generators as we entered Nefarid's hideout. As we reached the main room it was empty of any personal. We moved further into the facility and found the Death Mark control device. I came out of stealth and ignited both my blades and with several quick commands entered into the device. Nothing happened and I used my lightsabers to do what the Death Mark could not.

"That was close. I'm glad he couldn't get the power back on."

"You and me both Kira." We came out in the main chamber and I felt a warning allowing me to jump away.

"I am not pleased you spoiled my fun, but at least I get to make you pay for getting in the way. Not as amusing as seeing random people dying or the whole planet in panic." Both of us looked around for the Sith and only the Force gave me a general feeling of where he was. Both my blades hummed as I reached out with the Force to find him.

"Come out and face me Sith. You have lost and you can not hide for long."

"Let's be done with this. I have a long list of people to kill."

"The device has been destroyed."

"Wrong you only destroyed the air conditioning system. Goodbye, Jedi." I felt the warning and jumped several times as beams tore through the ceiling trying to hit me as I moved. After the third try the beams stopped and I had to parry a thrust straight at my back. This brought the Sith out of the shadows and we fought. He was good even batter than Praven as we fought. He still had to use every dirty trick that he could and in the end I barely registered that I had given him a deadly blow as I struck him several more times.

"Master he is dead." I shook my head as this sunk in. I felt anger for the first time and as much as I tried to push past it it would not leave me. Lord Nefarid was not the cause, but I had taken it out on him and I felt that Kira was very concerned. I was sure she was feeling the emotions that coursed through my mind. A blast door opened as she picked up a controller and the Death Mark device was neatly hidden behind. Kira entered in several commands and another beam cut through the ceiling destroying the control unit with one hit.

"Let's go. We need to join Master Orgus." I started to run out of the compound.

"Stealth?" she warned as she vanished herself. I sighed as I activated the generator and moved as fast as I could go. The urge to go as fast as I could was nearly too much to resist. Countless minutes were being wasted just by having to move so slowly. Only the time it would take to fight our way out kept me from breaking stealth. As we reached the surface and the way out was visible I left all caution to the wind as I used the Force to go as fast as I could. Several troopers shot at the blurry figure as it flashed by them. I wondered what they saw after I finally stopped out of sight. Kira appeared beside me as I uncovered our speeders.

"Lt Zetta, I need you to get the Bendu's Way in the air and come get us. Tell Var Suthra, Master Orgus went to find Darth Angral's ship on the edge of the Alderaan system."

"Roger that, master Jedi any idea where?"

"None at the moment. Hurry." I fired up the speeder as Kira got on hers. T7 happily greeted us and wondered what was going on. "The Death Mark is destroyed we need to reach Master Din." The acceleration nearly jerked me off the speeder as I twisted the throttle to full. Kira struggled to keep up with my break neck speed. I felt time was fading away the further we went. I was muttering curses under my breath until the ship came into view. I veered into a large field and the ramp barely touched the ground before I drove up into the bay. Kira was right behind me as I dashed down the passageway to the stairs. I made it to the bridge as she was removing T7 from the speeder.

"Lift off already." I fell into my chair and so much wanted to take control myself. The ship eased off the ground and it felt so slow as Braddie pushed the controls forward. It felt like an eternity before we broke the gravity well of the planet. I fought to control my emotions as I searched for the direction I needed to ge to track Master Orgus and the Desolator.

"Which way, master jedi." With my eyes closed I pointed feeling the ship move as my arm adjusted.

"Outer orbital ring right on the edge of the planetary sensor range." I could feel them scrambling for a reference and then finding it. The ship jerked as Braddie pushed it into hyperspace for only a second. As normal space came back into view. The Desolator took up nearly the entire screen.

"Shields up! Evade, evade, evade." Lt Zetta screamed out her orders. The view spun as we leveled out over the surface of the ship. We were so close a fraction of a second would have made us go right through their ship. The thought strangely made me feel it would have been a fitting end to the threat Darth Angral posed.

"Firing full spread. Target lock on the forward turrets." Four lights appeared in the view screen as the large ship started to elongate under the effects of it hyperdrive being activated. The four proton torpedoes exploded against the the hyperfield in a blinding flash as the view screen washed out. As the screen cleared it showed an empty expanse in front of us.

"Did we get the ship?"

"I don't know, never seen that before. Sensors?"

"Compiling the data now. Will take a few minutes to get the information to see if we did anything."

"Get Var Suthra on the holo I need to report this."

"Got it, Onasi. We were so close."


	25. Chapter 25

I moved to the lounge and the holo turned on as I got closer. One of the general's aides came into view.

"Master Jedi we were not expecting you to call."

"Is General Var Suthra available? It is urgent that I talk to him. Tell him we almost caught the Oppressor on the edge of Alderaan space."

"I will inform him, but he is in the middle of the Senate. It maybe several hours before he can break free."

"The Senate can wait. If Darth Angral does what I think he plans, then we are in trouble."

"I'll see what I can do." The holo went dead and I sank down to the floor. I was spent as all the aggravation left me as I had given up nearly all my hope. I had an extremely bad feeling about what just happened and the Force was silent on the matter. Taking several deep breaths I felt Kira come to my side and join me. I could feel her starting to glow in the Force as I struggled to meditate. She opened her end of the bond and it calmed me enough to join her and I let everything go. I was uncertain of the future and I may have moved too soon on the knowledge I had. It was at this point that I had not planned anything further than facing the Emperor and cheating the story with my knowledge. I let even that go as a lost cause as I drifted in the Force.

"Master Onasi this better be good news. The threat that Darth Angral was broadcasting was dire."

"The Death Mark has been destroyed, and we just missed the Oppressor. I fear Master Orgus was on board."

"Then you don't know. Ensign play the holo for her. I have to warn you this will not be easy to take."

"As you know I am Darth Angral and this Jedi was foolish enough to attack my ship alone. He failed and the rest of the galaxy will suffer. The Republic in their failure has provided me with a weapon that will imprison everyone on the planet and then burn the surface clean of all life. Master Orgus will be my prisoner to witness the destruction first hand. He failed to protect your pathetic..." The transmission cut off suddenly in a blur of static.

"He didn't do as I asked."

"I am not sure what cut off his transmission, but with the combined projects we had going and nearly all of them falling to his people."

"I think that is when we opened fire on his ship."

"That would be an explanation for the transmission to end, but Master Orgus gave us a present. We picked up the ship in the Alderaan system just as the transmission started."

"How much damage do you think you caused?"

"I do not know. My crew is going over the data. We sent four proton torpedoes at his ship as it jumped into hyperspace."

"Probably nothing happened. The ship was gone long before those missiles got close enough."

"Not entirely true, general." Doctor Godera looked focus, but concerned. "If those missiles hit at exactly just before the ship jumped out of the system there is no telling how much damage was caused. Just the fact that both shielding systems would have been disabled. Only the ships armor would have protected the ship from the explosions. I will need the data, so I can analyze it myself."

"Lt Zetta transmit our data from the Oppressor."

"Roger." Doctor Godera turned away for a second.

"I have the data. It will take some time to go through it."

"My crew are working on it as well."

"I am sure they are, but they do not have access to the same sources I do. Still, they may give me a direction to go in."

"Do your best, doctor. I don't know what else for you to do. Alderaan could use your help in the time being. Do what you can for them and as soon as we have something I will let you know."

"Does Uphrades and Tython still have a fleet capable of taking on a Harrower Class Dreadnought?"

"They do, but I am getting increasing pressure to move them to more important targets. I will keep you posted if the Oppressor makes an appearance. Var Suthra out."

We went back to Alderaan and I helped in many different missions all over the planet. From the simple thing of removing the threat at Organa's door to far more reaching actions that brought House Ulgo to its knees and allowed House Panteer and Princess Katei Elinari to support House Organa in their bid to take the throne from Bouris Ulgo. I was very satisfied in seeing him taken into custody and finding the information that he was the one who arraigned for the queen and her son to be assassinated through House Rist. However, I felt a chill as I returned to find that General Gesselle Organa was visited by a Sith and later Master Volryder let the same Sith take both Parvin and Gregor Willsaam from House Organa's employee.

Unlike the game she did not leave a path of bodies only wounded. Killing very few along the way. That I missed the occasion made me kick myself for not remembering in time. I did wonder about this and after gathering what I could I contacted Master Nomen Karr he was nearly giddy as he found out about this. I asked if I could be of any assistance in the matter, and he said he would keep me in mind. He called after Knight Ulldin and Knight Zylixx failed to defeat the Sith.

"Hey Sanusha I have to ask you a favor."

"I do not like the tone you are using, but then again it may just be profitable."

"Nothing too profitable, but I was wondering if you or someone you have contact with can take Kira and I to Nal Hutta."

"That would not be easy and a big risk. You two are the poster children for innocence."

"We are not as innocent as you believe if you remember, and we can handle ourselves."

"Fine, but I need to see your disguises and if I think you can't pull this off then you don't go. What are you going to do there anyway?"

"I need to stop a Jedi from making a mistake."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." When I brought out Sadic's armor and some common but serviceable armor for Kira to wear, it only took a few touches to make them more in line with somethings that Sanusha had seen on Hutta and Nar Shaddaa. She even took us to Nar Shaddaa, and we found our way to the surface of Nal Hutta. Finding Nomen Karr's base required a bit of fighting and a wasteful amount of credits. That I came at a time just to see Jaesa pass right by an Imperial guard.

"That was Jaesa, we need to move. You take out the ones on the right and I the left."

"Right behind you master." We used stealth, and we were sooner inside than I expected. I feared we would be too late. Only two imperial troopers were guarding Nomen Karr, and he looked much worse than he had ever been in the game. I tossed both my lightsabers killing the guards and making the warrior spin around.

"Lord Sadic how dare you interfere in my mission." I took off my mask as Kira dropped her hood.

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone who I defeated. I am Jedi Knight T'aa Onasi and I will not allow you to take Master Karr with you or for you to corrupt Jaesa Willsaam."

"The so called Hero of Tython. I have no quarrel with you."

"Then you can leave."

"However, I can not disappoint my master."

"I am sure Darth Baras will be angry, but any other outcome will lead to your defeat."

"From you? How interesting. A so called Hero and a Child of the Emperor. Do you really think that you pose a threat? You only prove the point I just made to Jaesa. She has looked at me and found I walk in the path of light. With Kira Carsen next to you I highly doubt you could be considered the same."

"I have no fear of her ability to see a person's true nature. I would welcome it. It would reveal certain truths that I may even hide from myself and with that knowledge I will over come them."

"You will be like most Jedi I have come across. Blind to their pride and false righteousness. Go a head Jaesa." Jaesa looked worried, but she focused on the Force and I felt her touch on me. I let her in.

"I feel love, lust, balance, determination and pride." I wondered what else she had seen about me. "With Kira, I feel devotion, love, duty, and a darkness that is not a part of her."

"Interesting, I would think you would both be arrogant Jedi with the way you came in here. Does not your Order frown on you acting on your emotions? Could it be that you are in love with your padawan. How fitting or is there someone else?"

"I feel many things just like anyone. I am not devoid of emotions. I refrain from using them and I understand that acting on my emotions could be harmful. I do admit that I have had feelings for another. Two to be exact. With Kira, she is a sister to me. We share a bond that is stronger than I have ever felt with another person. I also am not without my needs and have acted on them in the past and maybe in the future as well. I protect my friends."

"Master, who?"

"Later I will tell you Kira. It is not important at this time."

"So the padawan is curious that her master is not as perfect as she seems. You will fail and fall as all Jedi are weak."

"I am more than a Jedi. I am in balance. I am Je'daii. I follow the Bendu much like I feel that you do. We are not that different you and I. It seems we are at an impasse."

"I do not think so, but I will take her and if you follow the code you can not stop me, if she decides to come with me of her own free will."

"If I was a strict follower of the Ashla and you of the Bogan then this would have been over. As I follow the Bendu and the Force guided me here I doubt it is to let you go. Vette, I see you still have your shock collar. Can she really be as nice as Jaesa has detected?"

"Leave Vette out of this she has yet to earn her freedom."

"My master is strict and fair and I would follow her even without the threat of punishment. She does not treat me as a slave." I was at a loss with Kallig it was simple as she was about to kill other Jedi, Cipher Nine was pure luck and I let Mako and Braden go. Could I afford to lose Jaesa to the Sith? I didn't want any opposition, but I could find no point in attacking. It would only push Jaesa farther away from the Order.

"Then all my cards have been played but one. I convinced Lord Praven to come over to the Jedi Order. His sense of honor and his desire for strength made him see our ability to forgive and accept one who is an enemy as strength. So, I ask the same of you. Come with me and we will talk with the Council. For someone to walk in the light and not be a Jedi will open their eyes that not all Sith are twisted by the dark side. Leave behind the fear and need to show a false face to your peers and superiors."

"I am sorry, but I must refuse. I have a plan to change the Empire from the inside. To stop all the petty fights that weaken the Sith and the fools that weaken the Empire. Jaesa come, we are leaving."

"Yes my Lord." I was surprised, but not caught off guard. "I feel this is where the Force wants me to be. I hope you can understand."

"I will leave you with one victory here. My master will not be pleased, but if he never hears about Master Karr again then my lie that he died will remain true."

"May the Force be with you and shall we never need to cross blades in pvp." The woman could not hide the sudden surprise that she had felt, and she paused before speaking. I was stunned myself that she had reacted to something I did not expect her to know. Could she be like me? Someone from Earth?

"I hope not, I actually like you, Jedi."

"Don't be to sure, Sith."

"Zara Von Renstaal, and you would lose, T'aa Onasi." I watched them leave as Kira stared at me.

"Well this was a waste of time."

"Not entirely. Come let's get Karr out of here."

"Leave me to die. I have failed." We did not act on his request and found that his ship was sufficient to take us off the planet. His files were interesting and revealed a lot about the apprentice of Darth Baras. It wasn't until I dropped off Master Karr with the healers that I remembered that Renstaal was the name of a Jedi that had fallen to the dark side under Revan. How his family name managed to get to the Sith Empire is a mystery. It did however bring up the Order of the Revanites.

I also found no news on the Oppressor, Darth Angral or Master Orgus. Between Satele and Var Suthra they had investigated the disappearance of the ship and determined that the evidence from our attack interfered with the ship's jump to hyperspace. The obvious route to Uphrades revealed no wreckage or sign of the ship. I remembered I needed to go back to Tatooine, but I was not sure when. I contacted my ship and ordered them to meet me on the fleet. As we were moving through the station, I noticed Cort was listening to an image being projected from a droid's holocom.

"Hello, my name is Oteg. I serve the Jedi Order and lead the Republic's First Expeditionary Fleet. I need your help."

"There is an interloper in this conversation. Please move along citizen this does not concern you."

"Knight T'aa Onasi is not an interloper." The droid scanned me as I shook my head.

"Identity confirmed, Hero of Tython. So, sorry for the interruption."

"Even better, you have done well MP77. Such beings are exactly what my mission requires. Come meet me on the Telos and I will discuss the mission I need your help on."

"We will, Master Oteg." His image faded as I turned to Cort.

"Barsen'thor, congratulations on saving your master and the others. I only wish my mission had become as final as yours."

"The disappearance of Darth Angral can be considered a victory as well. Come, I feel the need is great."

"Should we contact Sanusha and Ingo?"

"That would not be necessary at this time, but we should make sure they are available."

"Agreed." He pulled out his comlink and sent a message to them both. It was not too hard to find a shuttle over to the ship, Telos. This was a ship of the line and as empty as the ship was in the game it was not here. Like the fleet the corridors and passageways were smaller and had purpose. The bays just large enough for what they were designed for. Finding the commander's office took nearly an hour as check points and security clearances were run. Even for two Jedi like us, red tape and regulations is still red tape and regulations.

"Ah, you have arrived, my friends. Sorry about the security measures. They are useful given the circumstances. Oh, do forgive me for not shaking hands. My hospitality exceeds my reach." Oteg giggled at his own humor as he was barely taller than a toddler. Even on the raised command console he was barely as high as my belt line. Cort being much taller would have trouble even touching the top of his head.

"Before we begin, I'll need you to keep an open mind to what you are about to hear. The source of my information is unconventional."

"With the Force anything is possible."

"I take it this is not a normal mission?" I frowned as Cort just followed the script. Didn't I break it?

"Correct, as Jedi you are already attuned to the Force, but you must deepen your connection to see as I do. Concentrate with me. Focus your mind. Feel the Force around us. Hear its echoes." I felt out and connected to Kira and Cort feeling them reaching out as well. Through Cort, I was able to link with Ashara. As we expanded our senses, we felt Oteg, and he flinched a bit as we joined with him. The Force opened up and the room took on a view only seen with the Force as our auras mixed together to shine. One light appeared that did not belong. A being, a ghost in the Force.

"She is here."

"Meetra Surik." I could feel Master Oteg opening his mouth and closing it several times as I felt the questions running over the surface of Cort's mind. Kira and Ashara had their own questions as well, but as with Cort they remained silent.

"The darkness consumes all it touches. Stars will turn black, ashes raining on lifeless worlds. Everything ends. The prisoner holds the darkness at bay. Lost inside it for three hundred years. His strength will fail. Then he will become the darkness." Chills spread through us all as she was able to give a glimpse of the darkness with her words. Her presence faded slowly from view and mixed back in with the Force.

"She has told me many things. Revealed the existence of an Imperial prison inside the constantly shifting Maelstrom Nebula, and a way to get there."

"Good, but I think we need the rest of Balance to help you on this mission. One moment." I opened my mouth as Cort stepped away. I was thinking the same thing and heard him talking to Ingo and Elara. I signaled my ship and told my crew to move the Bendu's Way to the Telos before I talked to Sanusha. When I finished, I turned back to see Master Oteg was not pleased.

"I had hoped to keep this simple as the fortress we need to recover the Gree computer is difficult to assault. A small strike team would have no problem infiltrating the base."

"I realize this Master Oteg, but we do nothing without a full plan. Balance is the name of our group and that is what is needed on this mission. If we go as all Jedi we may not have the skills to succeed."

"Very well, then let us get started as your friends arrive." The Telos was a large ship, but even its bays could not handle the size of our ships. The light freighter Sanusha flew was the smallest compared to what they were said to be in game. However, the ship did have external mounting docks that could berth the ships just fine. We continued to plan, and I was truly impressed with the amount of data the SiS had gathered.

"Okay taking this shuttle down is our best bet, but what if our cover is blown?"

"With you all in stealth I doubt you will be discovered in time to do anything. Master Oteg I do know that an Imperial Fleet will interfere. What you have in this task force will not be enough to hold off Moff Kilran's fleet."

"Do you really think that he will interfere out of all the different fleets? His fleet is not even assigned to the sector and is reported to be hundreds of light years away?"

"Trust me when T'aa tells you something will happen it has never failed to." Cort's word gave me a chill at how right he felt. That I wondered if I had given away too many points in the past. I could be wrong, but I had not been so far. However, this was much different than in the game. Not that it had any reference now other than a plot point. Sanusha, Cort, Kira, Corso, Ashara, and Treek would take the stealth route while Ingo, Aric, Elara, Qyzen, Risha, and Bowdaar would be the distraction team. Theran Cedrex refused to even set foot on the planet, and he would join the SiS slicer team during the battle.

I would be sitting out this battle coordinating the fight right next to Master Oteg. That was what he thought. I had other plans and just the ship to use for it.

"T7 confused. Spy ship + Jedi = space walk?"

"Teeseven, the suit is not the spy ship. The spy ship is right there." I pointed at the ship and T7 sent a string of text declaring that the ship was not there, and there was no way it could be. I pushed off from the open airlock and pulled T7 with the Force. He fired his thrusters to return to the lock, but I twisted him around to go the direction I wanted him to go. He struggled until a hatch appeared letting us into the Phantom's airlock.

"Ship + stealth generator = disbelief."

"Yes it does." The outer hatch closed as we felt the Telos enter hyperspace. Seconds later the inner hatch opened and Flint was there on the other side.

"Let me help you get that suit off. Tansy will be here in a second."

"Thanks, but I got it, Flint."

"Master Jedi, I am sure you can dress yourself fine, but this is not a suit you can get off by yourself."

"I put it on myself."

"Impossible."

"The Force." Tansy came through the hatch and giggled. They did help me, but only to stow the separate pieces of the suit away.

"How is the ship?"

"This thing is the bomb. I have never seen such systems and the main computer is wicked fast." She went off on all the features the computer had and I had no clue what she was talking about after ten seconds. Slicing was not on my skills list and anything I knew about computers was filtered by T'aa's memories.

"As long as it can't be seen by Imperial sensors I really don't have the knowledge to follow."

"Tansy, you even talk over my head some times." Tansy frowned as Flint chuckled at his own comment. "No worries boss. Got a link into the bridge and scanning for any other signals that could carry an imperial code." With the suit off, we moved through the ship. We were not the only ones on board as a dozen SiS operatives were set up in the ship. The low buzz of them talking into their headsets and tapping away at their keyboards gave me the impression of a dozen geeks playing the latest game release with the amount of intensity they were showing.

"They took your warning that a spy was aboard the Telos seriously. With the added protocols this ship carried they will find out who as soon as they raise their head." I stopped as the distinct accent of an Imperial was carried in the words. I almost didn't recognize the man I had escaped the last time we met.

"Should you not be in some cell somewhere revealing everything?"

"Oh I did all that. Finding out my mind was not my own broke any loyalty to the Empire. Plus the medical team assigned to me found the cause and method of the programming. I am still under its effects, but I have as much control as possible. It was also the fastest way for them to get access to my ship."

"Glad to see you are okay."

"I am more than okay. I am freer than I have been in a long time, Arvewan Kenway."

"T'aa Onasi." I so hoped he would lean forward, and reveal he was like me, but he didn't. I got the feeling he was looking over my body and the lust he felt made me frown.

"Yes, I have been reading what the SiS have on you already. I am sure the ISB has about the same."

"I know what the ISB had on me. I have Watcher One's datapad."

"Thee, Watcher One? I am very impressed. A man I still respect, or should I add past tense?"

"Oh no, he is alive as far as I know." I expected a message from him, but I had not received anything yet. We moved to the bridge just in time to see the two separate shuttles depart the Telos for Taral V. Arvewan's crew guided the ship through hyperspace to arrive in the Taral System. From there it was a waiting game as we monitored the traffic in the system and what was coming from the Telos, my people and her escorts. I didn't like being out of the fight as I paced the ship.

"A rain of fire is coming. The scarred man's hatred burns everything." My eyes flew open as I stopped pacing. I had not even known I had closed them. I saw that no one else on the ship had heard Meetra speaking.

"Look alive people Kilran's fleet is inbound." As I said this, dozens of ships entered into the system very close to the planet. "Find the command ship and move to dock."

"Roger that." The Phantom moved forward as Kilran's fleet maneuvered towards the planet. As we got closer, bombers left the holds of several ships. The hanger bay loomed in front of us as we swung around the command ship. The ship shook as two fighters impacted with our shields as the stealth field dropped.

"So much for a perfect entrance." The crew landed the ship as I rushed to the main hatch. T7 was right behind me along with Arvewan. Another agent handed him a rifle as the hatch opened and the ramp dropped. The security team we had rushed down the ramp and opened fire on the flight deck personal as we rushed down behind them. My blades ignited as I cleared the ship's ramp. Seconds later I was directing a hail of fire back at the imperials as they tried to repel my team.

"We don't have much time. We need to get to engineering and the auxiliary bridge controls."

"Arvewan, tell them to stop shooting at us then?" He looked at me as he laughed. A second later he pulled the trigger on his rifle another imp fell to the deck followed by the two that were standing behind the first guy. Arvewan and T7 calmly moved with me taking care of any targets that reflected shots did not reach. Once we passed into one of the narrow passageways, Arvewan dropped his sniper rifle for a more compact blaster. The ship was in chaos allowing us to move with little resistance. The choke points were manned, but a quick sprint and even quicker blade work removed the hindrance.

"Now this will come in handy." I watched him enter into a storeroom. I had no choice but to follow.

"What are you doing?"

"There was no one shooting at us, and we need a disguise to move forward." He went to the closest shelf and grabbed a bundle of clothes tossing one in my direction. The smell hit my nose making me cringe as I looked around taking in that this was a laundry of some type. The droids were all deactivated at their stations.

"I am not wearing this."

"Engineering coveralls and a little body odor will not kill you."

"But it smells like a rancor slobbered all over it." He came over and sniffed pressing the overalls back at me.

"Devaronian most likely and put it over your armor. It will add to the effect of being ignored." I got a whiff of the coveralls he had put on and I had to admit his was worse. A Devaronian is an alien with horns like a devil. Gault was one of them that joined the bounty hunter crew in the game. I put the nasty coveralls on and the helmet that went with it. I was suddenly struck by the memory of Lando wearing the one in Empire. I shook my head this was not the time for remembering trivia.

Moving out of the storeroom we rushed along the hall to an intersection turning and down several others before finding a turbolift to move us across the ship. I avoided looking at anyone directly and those that looked at us I poked with the Force to look elsewhere. We left the chaos of the flight deck and our arrival behind. Coming into engineering we moved along to the auxiliary controls. Arvewan went to work and soon had half the console opened up. Only his legs stuck out as I handed him tools.

"You there, what are you doing?" An officer came up rapidly with only a hint of the anger he was feeling showing on his face.

"Maintenance." I replied with the modulator in my mask changing my voice.

"This console is not on any list to be repaired." He flipped through his datapad. "The trash compactor over there is. Now get to work over there."

"In battle this console more important." The officer growled putting his hand on his blaster.

"Stupid slaves!" He started to pull the blaster out but could not as I used the Force to stop him. His mouth slammed shut as I stood to stare at him in the eyes. He was too tall but a well place knee got him to sit down. "What?"

"Silly officer did you hurt yourself? Let me help you." I pretended to look him over and relieved him of his weapon, datapad and any other device he may have had on him. I pressed the side of my face shield and his eyes rounded out in surprise. "You will come in handy. He Arvewan you need this guys security code?"

"No, just his eye and finger." The man radiated fear, gone was any sign of the angry righteous attitude he had before.

"I am not cutting his finger off or pulling his eye out."

"You don't have to." Arvewan removed the hood he was wearing as he came out of the console. The fear turned to surprised betrayal.

"But you are imperial."

"I was, but living got in the way." He pulled the officer to the console and slammed his head on the scanner.

"I will not let you, traitor."

"You won't have a choice." He pulled the officer's hand on to the scanner as I kept his eyes open. I felt a twinge of guilt controlling him like I was, but in seconds the results of my mission revealed itself as the alarms sounded and dozens of crew rushed out of the bay. Arvewan slammed his head on the console, knocking him out.

"Come on we have ten seconds." He took off and I followed. Those ten seconds were referring to the power being shunted fully to the weapons. The gravity failed as we made it into the corridor. I felt the ship vibrate as the life closest to the main turbolaser batteries winked out. The surge of power to those areas was too much and with the safeties off enough to blow up all the regulators which caused the containment fields to fail and the plasma to violently escape.

"Finally, I was about to think you wouldn't get there. Find the nearest escape pod, and we will come pick you up."

"Problems holding the landing bay?"

"Just a little battalion with anti ship weapons."

"On the aft dorsal side." I tapped my headset. "We have to move."

"No gravity is making this take time." I grinned and Arvewan suddenly frowned. T7 screamed as we rocketed down the corridor as I pushed us with the Force. This was not the only ship, but with it disabled the bombing of the surface would not be as bad. What I really hoped was that it would prevent him from making it to the prison. The gravity came back on as we reached the escape pods. Half of them were gone by this point and the rush to the pod had been hindered by the lack of gravity. With the gravity back on many had stopped trying to escape as they regained their feet. A weightless ship was a death trap. The forces that the inertial dampers countered could kill everyone on board without it and gravity was a solid sign it was working.

"Return to duty immediately." The ship rocked with another explosion. This one large enough to send everyone to the floor or ceiling.

"Tell me the dampeners are functional?" Arvewan grinned at me while he shrugged as we glided into an escape pod. I was relieved as the door closed shut while we strapped in. I felt the jerk of the explosive bolts firing us free of the main ship and weightlessness.

"They will not be able to move the ship for some time. The program will be adjusting the dampeners for the next two hours to repeat over and over. Even if they shut the system down, it will be six hours before they can move again without killing the crew."

"And this program came from SiS?"

"Not at all. It was designed by the ISB and I just so happened to remember how to find it."


End file.
